A Travesty
by AsItBegan
Summary: Sequel to Screams and Whispers; When Harry returns to Hogwarts for his third year, things are looking better than before. That is, with the exception of Sirius Black being on the loose. Also, Severus has been a long time enemy of both the fugitive and the new Defense teacher. Will Harry be able to overcome Severus's biased influence to find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Severus," Harry said tiredly.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus replied, lowering his newspaper a bit. "Have you recovered from yesterday?"  
Harry rubbed his eyes. "Mostly," he said. "I'm still a little sore."

"I have a potion for that if you require one," Severus stated, returning to his paper.

"Nah, it's alright," Harry said.

"'Nah'?" Severus asked critically. "Is that a technical term?"

"Nah, I don't think so..." Harry joked.

Severus rolled his eyes while Harry grinned. Yesterday they had met Hermione and her parents where they had invited Harry to spend the day at a muggle amusement park. Harry loved it. They rode roller coasters which he considered the next best thing to flying; they would do if here were forced to become a muggle. When Severus came to pick Harry up, he had a bag full of cotton candy, a bag of kettle corn, a smiley face stamp on his hand and a smile plastered on his face. He had an amazing time.

An owl crashed into the window, interrupting Harry's thoughts. He opened it quickly and scooped the owl up. He laid him gently on the table and untied the letters from his foot. Severus eyed the bird with disgust.

"Whose filthy owl is that?" he asked.

"The Weasleys'. And it's only filthy because it ran into the window," Harry said in the bird's defense. The window was rather dirty after the recent rainstorm had turned the landscaping to mud and owls like Errol had somehow picked it up and smeared it onto the glass. "I'll clean it later."

"I hope you plan on sanitizing the table as well," Severus said. "Birds carry all sorts of diseases."

"Don't you have a potion for that?" Harry asked smartly.

Severus gave him a look. Harry glanced at the letter Errol had brought.

"Can we go to an end of summer picnic at the Weasley's on Friday?" Harry asked.

"We?"

"Yes, as in you and I," Harry clarified unnecessarily. "They invited both of us."

"I have no interest in socializing," Severus said, as if that closed the matter.

"Oh come on, Severus!" Harry said. "It'll be fun."

"I have work to do," he said dismissively.

"Maybe if you did it now instead of reading the paper, you would have time to go!" Harry said.

This earned Harry another look.

"Fine," Severus said. "But then I am going to be antisocial for the rest of summer, agreed?"  
"Sure," Harry said. There was only a little less than a week left, he could deal with that.

Errol hopped up and flew away just as another, more precise, owl flew in the open window. It landed before Severus and he set his paper down to untie the letter. Harry slid the paper over to himself and glanced at the front page.

**PRISONER ESCAPED FROM AZABAN**

This title accompanied a picture of a deranged looking man laughing maniacally while holding a prison identification card. Harry shivered. He didn't look like the sort you wanted to escape from Azkaban. That is, if you wanted anyone to escape which Harry, for one, did not. _At least it wasn't Lucius Malfoy_, Harry thought.

The flapping of the bird's wings drew Harry's attention back to the kitchen. Severus was folding up the letter he had just received.

"Well, it seems as if I am being forced to break the agreement we just made," he said, annoyed.

"What?" Harry asked, thinking he was trying to back out of the picnic.

"I am being forced to socialize once more," Severus said dryly. "Sometimes I truly hate being a teacher."

"Oh, come on, a little company can't be that bad," Harry said, then hesitated. "Can it?"

"We shall see."

"We?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we. As in you and I," Severus parroted."Dumbledore invited us both to a luncheon the Sunday before school starts to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I take it that it isn't you?" Harry asked, disappointed.

"Regrettably, it is not."

"Then who is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Remus Lupin," Severus said with a sneer of apparent disgust. "A werewolf."

"A _werewolf_?" Harry asked, shocked, yet interested. "They're letting him teach?"

"Dumbledore has a place for everyone it seems," Severus said flatly. "It might be best if you keep this quiet; I am sure that they aren't planning on telling the parents."

"Wow," Harry said, thinking it over. "That is so..."

"Repulsive?" Severus supplied.

"Cool," Harry finished.

"Do you really think so?" Severus asked. "Perhaps after you meet him..."

"You don't like him, do you?" Harry asked, reading the signs in his guardian's demeanor and speech.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, yes and no," Harry answered honestly. "Some people think you just don't like anyone..."

"They may just be right," Severus said.

"...but I'm sure there is a reason behind it."

"Are you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Want to talk about it?" Harry asked teasingly.

"No."

"Didn't think so," Harry said with a smile. "But I'm sure Professor Lupin will."

Severus glared at him.

"Does your face get tired of doing that?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Glaring," he replied.

"I am well practiced," Severus said.

"I can see that."

* * *

"Why am I here?" Severus grumbled as they walked towards the red and white striped tents staked into the Weasleys' lawn. People had already begun to arrive and Molly hurried about adding more snacks to the already overloaded table.

"Because I wanted you to come," Harry replied.

Severus tried to resist rolling his eyes. If he were to go back in time and tell himself five years ago that he would be going to a _picnic_ hosted by the _Weasleys_ because _Harry Potter _wanted him to, he would have thought himself insane. Maybe he was. Nevertheless, here he was, at a cheery summertime picnic. This was truly an unusual experience for Severus; he had never been to a picnic such as this before. Dinner parties, formal gatherings, Death Eater meetings, sure, but never a carefree picnic.

It was odd. He felt out of place, exposed and vulnerable.

"Hey, Harry!" Fred Weasley called. "Want to come play Quidditch?"

Both Harry and Severus looked over. When Fred caught Severus's eye, he flinched. Mentally, Severus ran over all of the transgressions committed by the Weasley twins in the past year alone. His eyes narrowed.

"Er, hi, Professor," Fred said. "Can Harry come play Quidditch with us?"

Severus had to give him credit; he did ask politely. For a Gryffindor, Weasley and a trouble maker, that was.

"If he comes back whole and undamaged," Severus said.

Harry smiled. "Come on, I call dibs in the Cleansweep."

"No way!" Fred said, jogging after him. "I want the Cleansweep!"  
"You can have the Shooting Star," Severus heard Harry offer as if that were a good deal.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Molly Weasley asked from beside him.

Severus looked at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Isn't that a good way to start conversations with other parents?"

"Other hovering mothers perhaps," he replied dryly.

"Oh, lighten up, Severus," she said, batting him lightly on the arm.

"Lighten up?" he said slowly, as if trying to comprehend.

"Yes. Harry is the sweetest little boy, how does he stand to live with someone of your cheery countenance?" Molly asked sarcastically.

"Little boy? Hardly," Severus stated.

"They do grow up fast, don't they?" she reiterated.

"We are talking in circles. Perhaps I should move on to some other unsuspecting guest," Severus said.

"Severus," Molly warned. "Don't go scaring all of our guests away."

"But it is the only enjoyable part of an event like this," he said innocently.

"You're only here because we like Harry," she said. "Joking," she amended quickly.

Severus inclined his head. "It would not bother me in the slightest if that were true. I am only here because I like Harry."

Molly looked as if she were waiting for him to finish. "Joking?"

"No," he said simply and then walked away, leaving Molly to shake her head at his bluntness.

He had not been joking either about unnerving people for fun. Most of the time, that was how he occupied himself at public gatherings. He glanced around and found a fairly young couple sitting at a picnic table with an old wizard. He sat down beside the wizard even as he wrapped up a story.

"Hello," the young man said uncertainly, seeming confused at Severus's presence.

Severus nodded once. There were a few forced exchanges between the couple and the old man until finally the awkwardness became too great.

"Um, honey," the woman said. "We should probably go check on Fredrick, don't you think?"

"Oh, right," he said. "Definitely." He looked at the old man. "Nice talking to you," he said. The man nodded. The young man glanced quickly at Severus but not wanting to make eye contact, turned and walked away hurriedly.

The old man turned to Severus. "Having fun?"

"More or less," Severus replied.

"You ought to work on your social skills, son," he advised. "I bet you were the life of the party when you were younger."

"Something like that," he said in a bored voice.

"I'm Alwen Godfrey," he introduced himself. "You can call me Al."

Severus knew that etiquette dictated he introduce himself next. He did so with reluctance. "Severus Snape."

"Oh," Al said, clarity dawning. "You're the one who adopted Harry Potter, weren't you?"

"The very same," he said.

"How do you like 'im?"

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked.

"'Cause my wife and I are looking to adopt. If you don't like him..." the old man trailed off with a shrug.

"Are you suggesting that I can simply give my son away if he is not to my satisfaction?" Severus asked, thinly veiling his horror and contempt.

"Well, not _give _him away, persay-"

Severus simply got up and walked away. He moved through the crowd until he found Molly Weasley.

"Where _do _you find these people?"

* * *

"It was actually a troll!" George said as the punchline in his joke. Everyone doubled over in laughter, Harry included. George grinned with satisfaction.

Harry wiped his eyes. "One good joke doesn't make up for you losing to Ginny and me in quidditch."

"It doesn't?" he asked innocently. "Try this one. A thestral walks into a bar-"

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"Time to go," they said quickly then ran off in the other direction. A witch stood looking horrified as she tried to beat off a swarm of animate jelly tarts. One hit her square in the face. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Come on," Ron said, "We best make ourselves scarce. Who knows who she'll yell at if she can't catch the twins."

"Hey look, it's Draco!" Harry said, pointing towards the edge of the lawn. "Is Hermione coming too?"

"No, she had to go visit her muggle relatives."

Harry gave an exaggerated shiver thinking of his own. He had not thought about them in a long while. That was a good sign.

"Hey, guys!" Draco said happily as he came over.

"Hi, Draco," Ron said. "How's it going?"  
"Pretty good actually," he said. "We just got back from Diagon Alley getting my school supplies. Summer went fast, didn't it?"

"Sure did," Harry agreed, "Hey, did you hear they got a new Defense Professor?"

"Really?" Ron asked, interested.

"What's he like?" Ginny spoke up from Harry's elbow. He supposed she was wondering if he was as attractive as Lockhart.

"I haven't met him yet," Harry said. "but I've heard he's-" Harry stopped himself before he could mention that he was a werewolf. "-not on very good terms with Severus."

"What else is new?" Ron grumbled.

"I'll meet him on Sunday," Harry said. "I would owl you afterwards, but we might as well wait until Tuesday."

"Wow, Tuesday's our first day back, isn't it?" Draco said with both disbelief and excitement.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I hope it's a good year."

They chatted a while longer then migrated over to the snack table. Harry stayed well clear of the jelly tarts. Harry loaded up his plate and was moving to sit down when he noticed a large, shaggy black dog at the edge of the gathering.

"Whose dog is that?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "It looks like a stray."

It did look unnaturally thin. While Harry looked at it, its tail began to wag. Harry smiled and threw it a large roll. It snapped the bread up happily then sat attentively, watching Harry.

"He's kind of cute," Harry said. "You think Severus will let me keep him?"

"You are joking right?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at the dog again. "Kind of. Maybe I'll ask."

After he ate, Harry did just that, knowing how futile it was. He found his guardian sitting alone at a table, observing the guests.

"Hey, Severus. What'cha doing?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Unnerving people."

"Oh, okay," Harry said.

"Are you having fun?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I am, thanks," Harry replied. "I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"How do you feel about dogs?"

"Dogs?" Severus asked, eyebrows rising.

"Yeah. There is a pretty cute little stray over there, can I keep him?" Harry asked.

Severus gave him a flat stare. "Absolutely not. If we were to get a dog it would have to be of a fine breed and free of disease, unlike that stray."

"That's what I thought you would say," Harry admitted.

"Then why ask?"

Harry shrugged. "I always leave room for error."

Severus shook his head in apparent exasperation. "We are not getting a dog."

"Alright," Harry said easily, going to rejoin his friends. "Do try to have some fun, okay, Severus?"

"Fun," he muttered with a shake of the head.

* * *

Severus tried to close the door quietly.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked from the top of the stairs. Apparently Severus wasn't quiet enough.

"Adding layers of protection to the house," he replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain in the morning. It is late," Severus said. "You ought to go to bed."

Severus felt bad for postponing the explanation but he did not want to ruin Harry's last days of summer with worry, especially if it was unnecessary. Severus felt that he was more than a match for that swine.

Harry nodded tiredly. "Okay, you promise?"

"I promise. Now goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Severus watched his son go off to bed and swore that if Sirius Black messed up his new life, he would curse him into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Severus?" Harry called into his guardian's study.

"Yes?"

"You promised to tell me why we needed protection today, remember?" Harry reminded him. Severus had conveniently avoided seeing Harry at breakfast and had spent most of the morning locked in his study. Finally, the curiosity became too much for Harry and he went to seek him out.

"Yes," Severus replied, setting aside the paperwork he was filling out. "You ought to come in and sit down."

"That bad, huh?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Severus's lip twitched. "For most people. For you it is more or less a common occurrence."

"What is?" Harry asked, taking a seat in a leather armchair.

"Have you read the newspapers recently?" he asked.

"Only the front cover. Something about a prisoner escaped from Azkaban?" Harry asked, trying to remember.

"Yes, that one," Severus said, looking tired. "His name is Sirius Black and we have reason to believe that he is after you."

Harry was quiet for a moment, thinking about the ramifications of this. "Why?"

"There is speculation," Severus said after a moment's hesitation. "but the belief is that it is out of revenge. Sirius Black was said to be one of Voldemort's inner circle."

Harry groaned. "I hate it that people have grudges against me from something I did as a _baby_."

Severus looked away.

"I didn't mean you," Harry said earnestly.

"It is almost the same thing, if not worse, hating you because of your father instead of loving you because of your mother," Severus said thinking aloud.

Harry tilted his head, studying Severus. This was news to him; Severus had said he and Lily were best friends but he assumed it was like his relationship with Hermione. Friends.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded, working hard to keep his emotions under wraps.

"I didn't know..."

"Does it change anything?" Severus asked.

"Not really. But now that's something else we can share," Harry said. He stood, thinking it best to leave Severus with his thoughts. "I'll go now. Thanks for not lying to me."

Severus didn't respond. Harry made his way to the door.

"Oh, can you sign that permission form for me to go to Hogsmede?" Harry asked, turning in the doorway.

"I do not think so, Harry," Severus said.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. He did not envision it becoming a problem.

"With Black on the loose, I am not sure it is safe."

Harry turned to pleading. "Oh, come on Severus! You know I can defend myself. And I won't be alone."

"We shall see, Harry," Severus said firmly, closing the matter to all argument.

Every child knew what those words meant. "No". Harry sighed.

"Okay," he conceded, pulling the door shut. Now was not the time to argue with Severus but Harry would not let it go completely. Of that he was sure.

* * *

Severus sat back at his desk with a deep breath. For as many times as he had lied in his lifetime, this time left him feeling exceptionally guilty. He should have told Harry that Sirius Black was a filthy traitor. Yet, somehow, he simply could not do that given that he was guilty of a similar sort of perfidy himself. In fact, it was his fault that Black was put in that situation in the first place. Not that Severus was defending the delinquent, for if he had not betrayed the Potters, Severus would not be in this situation either. The blame was truly split between the two of them and, of course, the Dark Lord. Severus hated the thought of sharing anything with Black though he was glad that Harry would get to see the real Sirius Black rather than the idolized version that James would have presented.

Then there was the matter of Lily. Severus did not realize that Harry knew nothing of the depth of feeling he held for her. Even now the child did not realize. It had become such an integral part of Severus that he had not considered the fact that it was not blatantly obvious. Severus remembered what he had seen in the Mirror of Erised. Himself with Lily and Harry as their son. The perfect family. If only James and his friends had not ruined it, Severus's life could have gone in a completely different direction. And Lily would still be alive.

Severus shook himself. He knew that it would not be as he imagined it. Harry would not have grown into the same person. Living a comfortable life, Severus could not deny that he most likely would have lost the strength of character that is so prominent within him now. Though if Severus had anything to say about it, he would never have been spoiled.

He ran his hand through his hair. These were meaningless thoughts and there was paperwork to do. He dipped his quill in ink and resumed his work.

* * *

"Almost ready?" Snape called up the stairs.

"One second!" Harry responded.

Severus waited impatiently on the landing. In a few moments, Harry came out of his room, hopping on one foot while trying to pull his other shoe on. He stumbled and caught himself by the banister.

Severus simply raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look," Harry said.

"Yes, it is not like I told you to get ready a half hour ago," Severus responded sardonically.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go. I can't wait to finally meet a person that my oh-so-amiable guardian dislikes! It will be a totally new experience for me."

Severus gave him a glare.

"Oh, come on, why is Professor Lupin so bad?" Harry asked.

"I decline to answer that."

Harry shrugged, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. "Okay. Where are we going?"

"My chambers."

Harry threw his powder in the fire. "Hogwarts, Snape's chambers."

He stepped in and arrived moments later. The dreary room was utterly, and regrettably, unchanged. Severus stepped through a few seconds later and headed immediately to the door. Harry trotted after him. They headed to the Great Hall where the Head table had been set for the luncheon.

"How come I was invited to this?" Harry asked quietly, noting that only teachers were present.

"Lupin specifically asked if you would be there," Severus replied.

Harry didn't reply. He assumed that, like many others, he was simply anxious to meet the famous Harry Potter. Well, Harry, at least, was anxious to meet him.

They took up seats towards the center of the table near McGonagall and Flitwick. Dumbledore and Lupin would presumably sit across from them.

"Harry Potter?" a gentle voice asked from behind Harry. Harry turned around, then stood up. A tall man with light brown hair stood there with an incredulous look upon his face. Harry noted that his wide smile crinkled the scar that adorned his face.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Are you Professor Lupin?"

"I am," he said, still gazing at Harry with wonder. "You look so much like your father."

"You knew him?" Harry asked, surprised. He hadn't made the connection that if Snape knew both Lupin and his father, it could mean that they knew each other.

Lupin smiled. "We were best friends." He glanced over at Severus. "You didn't know?"

Harry shook his head.

Lupin grasped Harry's arms. "Its wonderful to finally meet you," he said, then went to sit across from Harry and next to Dumbledore.

Harry didn't think he looked like a werewolf, especially. In fact, he was more fascinated by the fact that he had been best friends with his father. Harry wondered why Snape hadn't told him, though the reason behind the enmity between them was now clear.

The food arrived and occupied everyone's attention for a while after Dumbledore introduced Lupin. Eventually, small conversations broke out around them and Harry found himself listening avidly to stories of Lupin's Hogwarts days.

"So, naturally, we couldn't tell anyone about the stolen dungbombs since it would mean admitting that they were ours," he said with an air of guiltiness.

"So what did you do?" Harry asked.

Lupin shrugged. "Took the loss and went the rest of the year without them."

"That's disappointing," Harry said with a grin. He looked over at Severus who had been silent throughout the entire story. He nudged him in the arm. "You okay?"

Severus broke off his glare at Lupin to look over at Harry. "Before they were stolen, I believe many of those dungbombs made their way into the Slytherin dormitory."

Harry gave a light grin when he noticed Lupin stifling a laugh. Severus noticed the same thing and resumed his glare. In order to spare Severus, Harry changed the subject. They chatted about various things for the rest of the meal and Harry found it to be rather pleasant.

* * *

Severus, on the other hand, found it to be nothing of the sort. He sat watching one of his worst enemies win over his son. He could see Harry enjoying himself, listening to details of his father's escapades. Lupin did not mention Sirius at all. Severus had always declined to detail James's pranks for most of the time they were at his expense. Lupin was making him look weak in front of one of the few people who knew him truly and one of the people whose opinion Severus cared about. What if Harry grew to prefer Lupin's company? Lupin was much more like Harry; Severus was...what was he? Why had Harry chosen him in the first place? If Harry was forced to make a binding decision, Severus had doubt over whether or not he would win. Perhaps it was early to think of such things, but in time, once Harry got to know the werewolf better... Severus's hand clenched in his robes underneath the table. As always, his face betrayed none of his emotions, save the loathing that was intensified within his dark glare.

* * *

"That was nice, don't you think?" Harry said happily once they arrived back home.

"Very," Severus said sarcastically.

Harry looked at him. "Oh, Severus, Lupin is really nice. Why do you hate him so much?"

"You can not understand," Severus said a bit harshly. "Lupin and his gang were arrogant recreants and most likely still are, or would be."

"You have to learn to forgive, Severus," Harry implored. "We wouldn't be here having this conversation if not for forgiveness."

Severus inclined his head. "You are right. Naturally. Always right, Gryffindors."

Harry could tell that Severus was still bitter; it was very obvious. He decided it would be best if he left him alone to brood. Harry went to his room, citing a book he wanted to finish before school and sat on his bed to think. He liked Lupin. He was funny, nice, and seemed like an intelligent Defense teacher. The werewolf thing was a minor detail. He hoped that Severus could get over their past because Harry would very much like to be friends with Lupin but given an irrevocable choice, he would pick Severus, of course. Who could think differently?

* * *

Harry drug his trunk down the stairs, thumping with each step. Severus stood at the bottom giving him a critical look.

"What?" Harry asked. "I'm not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts."

Severus pulled out his wand and levitated it the rest of the way.

"Thanks," Harry said grudgingly.

"Are you sure you are okay with coming a day early?" Severus asked. "I am sure one of your friends would be willing to let you stay with them and come in on the train."  
"No, it's aright," Harry said. "Half the time Hogwarts is more fun empty than it is filled with people."

"Amen to that," Severus muttered, guiding the trunk to the fireplace. "Go ahead, then."

Harry Flooed with his trunk to Severus's chambers once again and waited for him to come through. He seemed significantly less bitter than the day before but it was difficult to tell whether he was simply covering it up, as he tended to do. When the fireplace flashed green, Harry helped Severus out with his luggage.

"I suppose you have things to do before everyone gets here tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do," Severus replied. "You may go wander about the castle but I would prefer you not go onto the grounds alone."

"Can I go visit Hagrid?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I suppose," he said. "But go straight there and back, alright?"

"Okay," Harry agreed. "See you later."

Severus nodded and Harry left. He loved the serenity of the school, unbroken by the chatter and clamor of students. Especially now that he had nothing to worry about within the school, Hogwarts felt like the safest place on earth. In fact, it had always felt so, despite the dangers of the years before. Harry wandered idly until he decided to head down to Hagrid's hut.

He walked down the path, taking in the beautiful landscaping that lent such a summery feel to the ground. The sun shone brightly and Harry tipped his face to the sky, all but oblivious to his surroundings, focusing only on each step he took. Eventually, he reached Hagrid's small wooden hut and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Hagrid.

"Oh, uh, hello Harry!" he said, a little surprised.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said. "What are you doing?"

Hagrid glanced behind him. "Are you taking Care of Mag'cal Creatures class?"

"Yes..."

"Then I don' wanna ruin the surprise!" Hagrid said, his bulk blocking Harry's chance of looking into the hut.

Harry's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"Kettleburn retired and they asked me to take over his spot!" Hagrid said excitedly.

"That's great, Hagrid!" Harry replied earnestly.

"Yep," he said with a smile, "Got a surprise planned for yer first lesson."

"Sounds great," Harry said with a little trepidation. "Guess I'll leave you to it then."

"Stop by later on, Harry, an' we'll talk," Hagrid promised.

"Okay, bye."

Harry was walking back up to the castle when a small dark shape caught his eye. It was near the forest, at the edge of the school grounds. Harry strained to see and could barely make out the shape of a dog. He frowned. Surely it wasn't the same dog as was at the Weasley's. It barked twice. Harry looked around. If he went over and quickly gave it a pet, Snape wouldn't notice. Or so he hoped. The dog just looked so sad...Harry trotted over to it.

"Hey there," he said, kneeling to pet the dog. It wagged it's tail.

Suddenly, it started barking. Harry looked up. The beautiful sunny day had, in an instant, grown cold and dark. Clouds blocked the sun and the dog continued barking. Heart pounding, Harry turned around to find a black shape in ragged robes _floating_ towards him.

Harry shivered. He felt utterly empty and fell back on the ground.

"Please no, take me instead-" he heard, a woman's voice.

Harry's head whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice. The dog licked Harry's arm as Harry heard a scream pierce the air. The last thing he saw was the figure coming close, close, close enough to touch...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lupin wandered through the Forbidden forest, purposefully getting himself lost and finding his way again. He was not frightened by the creatures that dwell within the dark woods, for he was as bad, if not worse than them when he turned. Also, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he might as well get some practice at fending off the various things that may threaten him.

Lupin recognized an oddly shaped tree ahead of him and knew that he had found his way back. He was concerned that after his transformation, he would be in some forsaken part of the forest and would not know how to return. Eventually, he may be found by another teacher but few would be brave enough to venture into the company of a werewolf not long after he had turned. It would be best if he could find his own way.

Deciding that he would quit for the time being, Lupin headed to the edge of the dark and dreary forest. When he had entered, the sun was shining brightly, but now it seemed overcast. He figured that it was the effect of being in the forest. When he passed through the outer ring of trees and into the open space, however, he realized the true cause of the change in weather. Dementors.

He squinted to see what they were doing, there were two of them huddled together. Dumbledore had mentioned that they were here to guard the grounds against Sirius Black this morning, had they found him? Lupin broke into a brisk trot as he neared the pair. There was a small boy lying on the ground. Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, while drawing his wand. A silvery blue shape shot from his wand and headed for the black figures. They scattered, flying high into the clouds.

Lupin rushed over to the boy, propping his head up on his arm. He looked around for help. The only thing he saw moving was a small black animal in the distance. Could it be...? No, Lupin decided. It was more than unlikely. That was probably just Hagrid's hound. Seeing no one, he gathered Harry in his arms and carried him gently up to the castle.

* * *

"What happened?" Severus snapped, storming into the hospital wing.

"Dementors," Lupin replied, sitting next to Harry's bed. Harry had woken up just moments before and Madam Pomfrey was fetching him some chocolate.

"Dementors?" Severus asked. "Why are there dementors here?"

"To guard against Sirius Black."

Severus growled. "I am glad that someone informed me of this," he said sarcastically.

Lupin looked uncomfortable. "Dumbledore made the announcement this morning at breakfast. I assume a missive was sent to your office."

Severus ignored him. "Are you okay, Harry?" he asked, sitting next to his son on the bed.

Harry blinked rapidly. "I think so. I was so cold, I thought I would never be happy again. And I heard- I heard-" Harry stopped, eyes watering.

Severus put his arm around Harry. Harry leaned into him. "It is okay now."

Lupin looked away.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," Harry said, voice still shaky. "And thank you, Sev." Severus did not even reprimand him for the use of that nickname.

Severus looked over at Lupin, jealousy spiking. He had been there for Harry when Severus was not. He rescued Harry. Rescuing Harry was Severus's job, wasn't it? Nevertheless, he was glad that Harry was safe now.

* * *

When Madam Pomfrey returned with a slab of chocolate, Severus stepped outside for a chat with Dumbledore. Lupin smiled softly at Harry.

"What do dementors do, exactly?" Harry asked, nibbling on a piece of chocolate.

"They suck the happiness out of people," Lupin replied. "Make you relive your worst memories."

Harry frowned. Worst memories... when had he ever heard that woman? Something like that, he was sure to remember. Harry sat thinking about it until Severus returned. He didn't look happy, but then, he hadn't all day.

"Lupin?" Severus said. "May Harry and I have a moment alone?" Though it was phrased very politely, it came out much less so.

"Of course," Lupin said, graciously leaving the room.

Severus sat down in the recently vacated chair. "Dumbledore has informed me that the dementors were ordered to stay at the very edge of the grounds. Where were you?"

"Uh," Harry hesitated. "At the edge of the grounds."

"Why?" Severus said with a raised brow. "I thought you promised to go to Hagrid's and come straight back."

"I thought I saw something and went to check it out. I was still in plain view of the castle, I didn't realize..." Harry trailed off. For some odd reason, he felt the need to protect the dog. He didn't want to get it in trouble. Perhaps he was still holding out hope of keeping it if it showed up again.

Severus sighed. "Harry, I know you are used to doing your own thing, but please understand how much this worries me. There is a man out there who wants to kill you. I do not want you to be in harm's way."

"I'm used to it though," Harry protested.

"You are not used to people trying to protect you; worrying about you," Severus said. "If I had been present last year, I would have been very concerned about your safety. I am here now."

"Okay," Harry said. It was nice to have someone care. "Sorry."

"I am just glad you are safe."  
"Me too," Harry said with a small smile.

* * *

Harry was waiting at the station for the Hogwarts express to pull in so that he could greet his friends. Severus had only allowed this step because Hagrid had promised to accompany them. He craned over the first years in attempt to catch sight of any of his friends but they caught sight of him first.

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, though her words were laced with worry. She came over to his left side. Ron and Draco joined him on his right and together they proceeded to the castle.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked. His friend looked even paler than usual.

Draco looked at Harry and shrugged. Harry turned to Hermione for explanation.

"A dementor searched the train for Sirius Black," she said. "Draco fainted when it came in our cabin."

"Me too, mate," Harry said encouragingly.

"What?"

"I just ran into one a few hours ago and I fainted," Harry said. He dug around in his pocket. "Here, eat this, it helps."

"Thanks," Draco said gratefully, no longer looking quite so embarrassed. "Why did we faint and no one else?"

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "I'll ask Snape. Oh and Lupin is pretty cool."

"Really?" Ron asked.

The talk of the new professor carried them all the way to the school where they joined the other students in preparing for the feast. They took their customary seats and waited for the sorting.

Gryffindor got a few new faces but once it was over quickly. Then, Dumbledore stepped up for a few words.

"Welcome, everyone," he began, "I hope you all make this another exciting year for Hogwarts. Now, I generally save these remarks for after we eat, but I feel they will be best served here. I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to Professor Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Clapping spread around the room. "And since Professor Kettleburn's retirement, Professor Hagrid has been appointed as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Slightly less enthusiastic applause accompanied this announcement. Harry and his friends clapped loudly. "And lastly, I am sure that you all know about the fugitive Sirius Black. In order to aid the search and protect the school, dementors have been stationed at the edges of the grounds. Be warned, they will not distinguish between the person they are looking for and the one they find. I advise you to stay well away from the boundaries of the grounds. And with that, enjoy your meal!"

Harry turned back to his friends and found everyone looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Dumbledore said that they're at the edge of the grounds," Hermione said. "What were you doing at the edge of the grounds?"

"Um, I saw a dog and went to go pet it," Harry said, aware of how stupid that sounded.

Ron just rolled his eyes. "Besides, why would Siuris Black come to _Hogwarts_?"

Harry hesitated. "Uh, he may or may not be after me," he said so that only they could hear.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Why are we friends with you?" Hermione said, not meaning it. "You're nothing but trouble.

Draco, still trying to recover from the episode on the trains, simply looked at him.

"Sorry, I guess I can control who wants to kill me," Harry said sarcastically.

"We didn't mean it, Harry," Hermione said earnestly. "It's just that you can't have one normal year, can you?"

Harry shrugged. "Normal is boring. Who would want that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up and eat," she said, acting like a mother.

Harry grinned and began shoveling food into his mouth. Suddenly, jeers rose up from the Slytherin table as Draco buried his head in his hands. Harry turned to look. Pansy Parkinson was letting out a girlish scream, then pretending to faint. Then, she repeated the process until it grew tiresome.

"Ignore them, Draco," Harry said. "They might as well be making fun of me too."

"Nobody makes fun of the great Harry Potter," he grumbled.

Harry grinned and said cockily, "No one dares."

Draco laughed a bit and continued eating, blocking out the Slytherin's antics.

When at last, the feast had come to a close, they proceeded to the Gryffindor common room. At the portrait, there was a hold up. The prefects pushed their way through.

"Password?" the Fat Lady said.

"Abyssinian Shrivelfig," the prefect said, then stepped inside. The students filed in through the relatively small hole.

Once inside, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco claimed their customary seats by the fire.

"I've missed this," Hermione said with a smile.

"Me too," Draco agreed.

Ron was too busy trying to figure out where the stain on his collar came from to reply.

"Draco, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Better," he said with a small smile. "Much better."

"That's good to hear."

"Now let's hope this year is better than the last one," Hermione said.

"Definitely," Harry agreed.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to resolve that cliffhanger as soon as possible! I hope you all aren't too mad at me :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The transition between summer and school was rough for Harry. While he was glad to be back with his friends, his classes had become harder than in previous years. This fact was stated outright by several teachers and reflected in the very first day. It was several days before Harry had his first Care of Magical Creatures class and he was anxious to see how his friend would adjust to teaching. If the assigned book was any indication, it was going to be a rough year.

Harry shoved his snapping book, bound tightly with a belt, into his bag and latched it shut. He hurried down the stairs to the common room, not wanting to be late for his first lesson with Hagrid. Harry arrived just as Hermione did, which was odd because he had thought that she had Herbology which was very close. He shrugged and pushed to the front to give Hagrid an encouraging smile.

"Ever'body here?" he asked. No one said differently so he grunted and continued. "Welcome to yer first Care of Mag'cal Creatures class, I've got a surprise fer you."

Harry and Draco shared a glance. With a flourish, Hagrid pulled the cover off of a cage that sat behind him. Inside was one of the most hideous things that Harry had ever seen, apart from Aunt looked like a monkey covered in frog skin and it sported horns and a sharp-toothed mouth. As if that were not enough to make someone throw up, it had a big pustule in the center of it's forehead that was glowing bright red. It seemed to grin at everyone while simultaneously hissing at the nearest, of which Harry was one.

"Um, Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"It's a Clabbert!" he said proudly. "Caught it myself in the forest the other nigh'."

Harry looked at the Forbidden Forest with renewed respect.

"See how it's little pimple is glowing red?" Hagrid asked. To Harry, it looked like a bit more than a "little pimple" but then again, he had never seen Hagrid in his acne days. Hagrid continued, "That means he's sensing danger. You guys must be freakin' him out."

"I think he is freaking us out," Draco muttered, loud enough for most of the class to hear. The Gryffindors chuckled but the Slytherins were adamantly silent.

"Anybody wanna feed him?" Hagrid asked "I saved a bird and a lizard fer you."

No one volunteered. Hagrid looked around, disappointed. Harry sighed, feeling bad for his friend.

"I will," Harry spoke up.

Hagrid's eyes lit up. "Alrigh', Harry! Come on over." He held out a medium sized lizard.

Harry took it with an air of disgust and dropped it in between the bars of the cage. The Clabbert's wide mouth opened to reveal several sets of razor sharp teeth as he swallowed it. The thing on its head no longer flashed red.

"Yeh have to watch their teeth. Sharp things, they can take yer whole hand off in one bite," Hagrid said.

"Who wants the bird?" Hagrid asked, as if it were an honor. Harry stepped back quickly.

A Slytherin boy, thin and relatively tall pushed his way to the front.  
"Can't let Potter have all the fun," he said snidely. "He always gets fist pick. I'll take the bird."

"Yer name is...?" Hagrid asked, still unfamiliar with most of the class.

"Blaise Zabini," he said, looking Hagrid up and down in disgust.

"Okay, Blaise, just drop it in the cage and watch yer fingers."

Blaise took the bird and with an air of confidence, walked over to the cage. He held it by the foot and dangled the head in the cage. The Clabbert tugged on it's head but Blaise didn't let go. He pulled back on the feet. The pustule on the Clabbert's head turned freshly red. With an apparent snarl, it's mouth opened its widest yet and it leaped up, enclosing the entire bird in its mouth and also the tips of two of Blaise's fingers. He screamed. The Clabbert swallowed the bird and spat out the tips of his fingers in disgust.

Hagrid looked horrified, as did most of the class, as they watched Blaise clutch his hand. Hagrid pulled out his new wand and levitated the two tips, unwilling to touch them.

"Class dismissed," he said, leading Blaise to the hospital wing.

Harry joined his friends, eyes wide. "That is not good."

"I know," Hermione said worriedly. "Hagrid will be destroyed."

"Is Blaise one of those ones with rich, snotty parents?" Ron asked.

Draco looked a little uncomfortable. "Yes. His mother is a famous and beautiful witch who married something like seven wizards? Each one died and they got richer."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically. "What a way to start the year."

"Come on," Hermione said. "There's no use standing here when there is work to be done."

The other three groaned simultaneously.

* * *

"Hey, Severus, do you have a minute?" Harry asked, standing in the doorway.

"Of course," he said. "Come on in."

Harry closed the door and took up his customary seat in front of Severus's desk. It brought up so many memories of the past years when he had sat in this very spot, talking to Severus. Or at least, talking to someone who looked like Severus. This time, he was sure that his guardian was the one who sat in front of him, waiting for Harry to address his reason for coming.

"I just wondered if you knew why the dementors affected Draco and me like that," Harry said. "You know, passing out."

"Mr. Malfoy as well?"

Harry nodded.

"Interesting," Snape commented. "I believe, Harry, that it is because you have more...bad experiences for the dementors to dredge up than do others."  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You must consider this from another standpoint. You are used to a difficult life, you know no other way. Take your friend Ms. Granger, for instance. From all that you know of her, what do you suppose is the worst thing that has ever happened to her?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "Her parents are dentists and she seemed like she had a nice childhood. Maybe getting petrified or seeing Ron get hurt in the chess game?"

Snape nodded. "Good. Now what do you suppose is the worst thing that ever happened to you?"

"My parents getting killed," Harry said immediately. "Or living with the Dursleys or fighting Voldemort or finding out that you had been petrified."

Severus raised a brow at the last assertion. "That is quite a more substantial list. The dementors have more awful memories to make you relive when they come near you and your happiness is all the more valuable for it. They feed off happiness, and thus are attracted to you."

"Hang on," Harry said. "If the worst thing that ever happened to me was my parents getting killed..." Harry's eyes grew wide. "That scream...the pleading..." his eyes started to water.

"Harry?" Severus asked in concern, leaning forward. "What is it?"

"I heard Voldemort killing my mother and her trying to protect me," Harry managed, albeit shakily.

Harry could see the change in Severus's face. He stood up and walked over to Harry, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry wiped his eyes and attempted to compose himself.

* * *

Severus was horrified. He could scarcely imagine what it would be like to hear such a thing relived in such a terrifying manner. He would have passed out too if he were forced to hear Lily... He squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"No one should have to go through that," Severus said with conviction.

"Not even Sirius Black?" Harry asked, wiping his eyes.

Severus considered that. "Well, perhaps. But he at least did something that truly deserved it. You on the other hand, are innocent."

Harry frowned. "Even if he is guilty that seems harsh."

Severus did not comment.

"Severus, do they affect you like that?" Harry asked.

He paused. Severus had a lot of horrible memories, horrible things he had said and done, regrets beyond measure. Very little happiness pervaded his spirit, at least before Harry came along. He was certain that they would affect him that way.

"I have never had the misfortune of encountering one," he said honestly. "But there is no doubt that they would."

Harry nodded. "Can you teach me how to defend against them?"

This really caused Severus to hesitate. "I can teach you the concept."

"The concept?" Harry asked, looking confused. "Is there not a spell?"

"There is a spell," Severus said cagily. "I can teach you the theory behind it."

"Why can't you just show me?" Harry asked.

Severus looked down. "I have never successfully cast it."

Harry tilted his head. "I didn't realize there was anything you couldn't do."

Severus could tell that he was being his usual blunt, honest self and felt a small glow of satisfaction. He felt that it was every father's, or guardian's, goal to be viewed in this way by their child.

"But that's okay," Harry continued. "We can learn it together."

Severus gave him a soft look. "That sounds good."

Though he was worried that he would fail in front of his son, Severus had the feeling that now he would be able to produce a perfect patronus.

* * *

"Does everybody have a teacup?" Professor Trelawney said from the corner of the room. "Oh, what am I saying, I know you all do. Mr. Longbottom, there are extras in the cabinet."

"What?" Neville asked. "I already have on-" Shattered china flew across the floor. He had gone to gesture with his hand and knocked it off his desk. "Oh."

Trelawney looked at him and nodded wisely. "Now, everyone should have teapots at their table. Go ahead and have a cup."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. For their first Divination lesson, this was not exactly what they had expected. Harry shrugged and poured water into both of their cups, tea leaves already inside. Ron took a sip.

"Ugh," he said, making a face. "We have to drink a cup of cold tea?"

From the next table over, Hermione gave him a look. "Heat it up then. You do know a basic warming spell, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, warming up his cup. Harry followed suit.

"While you drink your tea, I-" Trelawney began, then her eyes grew wide and she looked up at the ceiling. "The inner eye is active, very active. I see...grave danger for four of our students in this very room, one of which shall leave our number, never to return. And Ms. Patil, the day you have been dreading is coming soon at hand, best prepare..." she trailed off.

Harry rolled his eyes, though Draco looked to be taking her seriously.  
"There are four of us," he said mouthed at Harry.

And one would die. According to Trelawney at least. As far as Harry was concerned, it was a harmless prediction. He drank his tea. The rest of the class did the same, then waited for further instruction.

"Open up your books and interpret the symbol in your tea leaves," she said in a mystic voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mine looks like a blob. Does that mean I'm going to fall in the lake?" she asked quietly and sarcastically.

Ron snickered, flipping the pages in his book. Trelawney floated behind them, observing his progress. Then, she turned her attention to Harry who sat, head on his hand, staring at the tea leaves in boredom.

"Oh dear!" she cried, starling everyone in a three seat radius. "The grim! Oh, dear boy, poor boy!"

"Uh, what's that mean?" Harry asked a little freaked out by her antics but not by the prediction.

"Death!" she shrieked. "This dog is an omen of death!"

"Wait, what dog?" Harry asked.

For a moment, Trelawney slipped in her dramatics. "In the cup. The dog in the cup. It's a grim!"  
"Oh, huh," Harry said to mask the lurch in his stomach. "I didn't get a dog out of that."

Trelawney moaned and floated off. Harry's chest was tight. He looked at the picture in Ron's book of a large, black, shaggy dog, remarkably similar to the one he had seen on two occasions now. But that dog had seemed so nice...perhaps Harry had been mistaken in thinking it so.

* * *

"Is there really any truth behind that, though?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Ron shrugged. "My Uncle Bilius said that he saw the grim. He died within twenty four hours."

Harry felt a pit of growing trepidation in his stomach. He was generally not one to believe in such things but he had _seen_ it. Twice. Touched it, even.

"Back me up, here, Draco," Hermione said with a nudge.

"I don't know," he said. "I wouldn't take it too lightly. We all know that Trelawney's a fraud but some of Divination is legitimate. I think so, anyways."

Harry looked at his friend. Draco was generally the one to denounce such claims and this made Harry pause.

"I think I want to be alone for a bit," Harry said, retreating to his room.

No one protested as he climbed the stairs to his dorm alone. Perhaps Harry did not want a dog quite so badly anymore.

* * *

AN: Hey, everyone! Recently I have been posting fairly frequently (every 2-3 days) and with it being Christmas break I could keep up that pace. Unfortunately, school begins tomorrow for me and with that comes midterms in two weeks. I'm very serious about my academics and though I would much rather be writing, I am going to have to start studying frantically. I still want to get at least one chapter posted this week, hopefully more, but please bear with me for the next two weeks (they're over Jan 17 :)! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled, storming into the common room one morning.

Some of the older students gave her annoyed looks. She looked pretty angry.

"What?" Harry asked from where he was slumped on the couch.

"Crookshanks shredded my potions essay and now he's hiding," Hermione said.

Ron gave Harry a look and muttered, "I would be too."

Harry snickered. A high pitched squeak came from under the couch on which they were sitting and a small shape darted out, followed by a much larger orange one.

"Scabbers!"

"Crookshanks!"

Hermione drew her wand, aimed it at the cat and petrified it. She walked over and freed Scabbers from its taloned grip. Ron rushed over and gathered his shaking rat in his hands.

"Maybe that's why he's been losing weight!" Ron said accusingly. "Your cat has been terrorizing him. I thought he picked something up in Egypt."

"It was not my cat," Hermione said indignantly. "Scabbers is what, ten years old? He's probably dying."

Ron looked at Hermione in horror. "He's not dying! But I think he might actually be thirteen," he muttered very quietly.

Draco came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Hermione's ca-"

"Ron and his stup-"

Draco ignored them both and looked at Harry.

Harry explained, "Crookshanks chased Scabbers and now they're fighting about whether or not Scabbers is dying."

Draco nodded. "Thought so. How old is he anyway?"

"Thirteen," Harry replied, going by what he had gathered from Ron's comment.

"Rats usually only live half that," Draco said. "Scabbers is lucky."

"Scabbers is just fine," Ron protested. "Or he would be if not for that stupid cat. Its so ugly, why'd you buy it anyway?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like you can talk. You have a _rat_."

"An injured rat, thank you very much," Ron snapped.

"Oh, he's not injured," she said dismissively. "Let me see." Hermione stepped closer, hands outstretched.

Ron backed up quickly. "No! He's shaking already."

Hermione let out a huff. Draco moved to sit by Harry and watch the show.

"Fine," Hermione said, picking up her petrified cat who, at the moment, looked murderous. "Crookshanks and I are going for a walk."

Draco's mouth pulled up in a grin. "You can't walk a cat."  
She glared at him and headed for the portrait hole. Once she was gone, Ron sat down next to Draco.

"So irritating," he muttered. "Know-it-all. Stupid cat. You okay, Scabbers?" He raised the rat to his face which only served to freak it out more. "Okay, fine," Ron said, setting it down on the couch.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said. "Let's go to breakfast."

"_She _is probably down there," Ron said stubbornly.

"You guys had a small argument, that's it," Harry said. "You're fine."

"No, we aren't. Her cat wants to murder my rat."

Draco spoke up. "Ron, you're being foolish. It's a rat, Hermione is a human being. Now go down there and apologize for your childish behavior and be friends again. You'll regret it later if you don't."

Both Harry and Ron looked at their generally passive friend in shock.

Draco shrugged. "I'm trying to be more assertive. The Slytherins sort of took that away from me," he said. He paused. "And it's early and I'm still tired. Let's go."

With a light chuckle, Harry led his friends out of the common room, hoping for an imminent reconciliation.

* * *

_Knock, knock knock. _"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

There was no reply. Harry was about to turn away when the door opened to reveal his slightly disheveled professor.

"Hello, Harry, can I help you?" Lupin asked.

Harry shrugged. "I just wanted to talk," he said. "If you're busy, I can come back later," he added quickly.

"No, I wouldn't hear of it," Lupin said. "Come on in." He stepped aside and gestured for Harry to enter.

Harry stepped inside and glanced around the office. A grindylow sat in a tank in the corner and papers were strewn across his desk.

"Have a seat," Lupin said graciously. Harry sat across from Lupin. "Well, what's bothering you?"

"Trelawney predicted that I was going to die."

"Professor Trelawney, Harry," Lupin corrected. It immediately reminded Harry of Severus and for the millionth time, he wondered why he had not gone to him with this. "And do you believe in Divination?"

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "I didn't think I did, but for some reason this really got to me."

"Why?" Professor Lupin asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Because I saw the grim," Harry said.

"The grim?" Lupin asked. "What's that?"

"An omen of death. Didn't you take divination?" Harry asked.

Lupin shook his head and gave a small smile. "I thought I would be better served by Arithmancy."

"Were you?" Harry asked.

"No," Lupin replied simply. "Anyway, you saw this grim?"

Harry said, "Yes."

"Are you sure it wasn't a hallucination?" Lupin asked.

Harry frowned. "I'm pretty sure. I touched it."

Lupin considered Harry. "It is very possible that what you saw wasn't the grim. What does it look like?"

Harry had just opened his mouth to reply when the door cracked open behind them.

"Lupin?" a darkly familiar voice asked.

"Come on in, Severus," Lupin said easily. Harry looked at him in concern.

Severus opened the door wider, took one step, then stopped, looking at Harry. After a moment, he proceeded to set a goblet upon Lupin's desk. It smoked slightly. Severus gave Harry one last, long look before leaving without a word. The door slammed behind him and Harry flinched.

Harry turned to find Lupin looking at him with concern. "I should go," Harry said.

Lupin nodded. "Good luck, Harry. I have faith that you will not die."

"Thanks," Harry replied, stepping out. He was only slightly sarcastic.

* * *

It was several days before Harry got the chance to talk to Severus. School work had overloaded him and though he longed to reconcile with his guardian, it was simply not feasible. That is, if "reconcile" was the right word. Though Harry felt guilty for going to Lupin instead of Severus, he could not see what he had done wrong in Severus's eyes. For all he knew, they could have been talking about Harry's grades. It bothered him.

It took Harry by surprise when Severus strode in to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, apparently with the intention of teaching. He strode to the front of the room.

"Open to page 394," he snapped. The class looked at him, not expecting his presence in replacement of their usual easy going teacher. No one moved. "Page 394," he reiterated.

The class jumped to obey. Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked, calling upon her.

"Sir, where is Professor Lupin?"

"He is ill," Snape replied. "Now open your book."

Hermione looked at Harry, shrugged, and opened her book. Harry did the same. When he glanced at the title of page 394, his stomach dropped. It was the full moon.

"Read this chapter and write a report, at least three feet, on how to tell the difference between an animagus and a werewolf to be due next class," Severus commanded.

Hermione's hand was in the air once more. She was one of the few brave enough to talk to Professor Snape.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we aren't on werewolves yet, we're covering kappas and redcaps," she pointed out.

"I am aware of that," Severus replied dryly.

Hermione had raised her hand before he even finished speaking.

"This is getting tedious, Ms. Granger," he said, a dark edge creeping into his voice.

"I apologize sir, but we are not to cover half-breeds until next semester," she said, as if she expected him to care.

"I am fully aware of what I am assigning and I would point out that I am not Professor Lupin, thank Merlin, and I can, therefore, teach however I wish. Understood?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. Harry scrutinized his guardian, wondering at the sudden assertion of power. Deciding it best to let it be for now, Harry looked down at his book and began to read.

* * *

"Harry," Severus said, approaching from behind Harry in the Great Hall. "Are you finished?"

"Yes," Harry said. He hadn't eaten much but did not have a particularly large appetite that day.

"Good. Come with me, if you would," Severus said, walking away immediately.

Harry sighed. "Bye."

He grabbed his bag and trotted after Severus. They walked in a semi-uncomfortable silence until they reached Severus's office, the customary meeting place. Harry took up his seat and waited for Severus to close the door and sit down.

"You have been avoiding me," Severus accused.

Harry frowned. "Not on purpose," he said honestly. "I've been really busy with schoolwork. That essay you assigned for Defense didn't help much, I might add."

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Though, you seemed a little mad the other day in Lupin's office. I'll admit, I was at a loss as to why. What'd you give him anyway?"

"Wolfsbane potion," Severus said. "To give him a modicum of control at the full moon."

"Oh," Harry said. "Well if you're trying to help him, why'd you assign that essay? Aren't you afraid someone will figure it out?"

"I am not giving him the potion to help _him_ but rather to protect the students," Severus said. Then he grinned a little wickedly. "And I am rather hoping that _someone_ is smart enough to figure it out. It would be a little disappointing if no one did."

The blood rose to Harry's face. "Are you trying to get him fired? Severus, if anyone tells the parents, Lupin will be forced to leave!"

"And?"

"And that would be horrible!" Harry said. "Lupin would be ostracized!"

"And now that the two of you are best friends, I suppose it matters to you?" Severus asked snidely.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "It would have either way. You are ruining his life now for something that he did as a child!"

"You know nothing of it, Potter!" Severus shouted, standing up.

"I KNOW FAR MORE THAN YOU!" Harry shouted back, angry beyond belief. "Sirius Black wants to kill me for much the same reason! That's how it's been my whole freaking life!" Harry lowered his voice. "Please don't ruin this for Lupin. Don't ruin it for me."

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Severus buried his face in his hands and wondered at what he had done.

* * *

Blaise Zabini walked leisurely down the corridor past Professor Snape's office. As he neared the small room, he could hear shouting from inside. Being the curious Slytherin he was, naturally Blaise stopped to listen. He sneered as he heard Potter's angry voice. As if someone could argue with Snape. As if his Head of House would stand for such a thing. Blaise looked forward to the retribution that irritating Gryffindor would face. When the argument seemed to have stopped, Blaise hurried down the hall. He glanced back over his shoulder as Potter stormed out of the office and in the other direction. For his own satisfaction, Blaise walked nonchalantly the way he came, wanting to see Snape's fuming face to get a taste of what would be in store for Potter. As he passed the Potions Master's opened door, he glanced inside. Rather than the livid man that he had hoped for and expected, he saw a beaten man, head in his hands. Blaise frowned and continued on his way, hating Harry Potter more now for demeaning his Head of House.

* * *

AN: What a wonderful way to spend a snow day :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Harry," Severus said when Harry reported to his office the next day. "Look at me."

Harry raised his head, still feeling stubborn and a little angry.

"I realize that what I did by assigning that essay was not appropriate," Severus said. He waited.

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" Harry asked sardonically.

"More or less."

"You'll have to do a little better than that, Severus," Harry said brusquely.

Severus sighed. "I swear that I will attempt to be nicer to Lupin."

"Not exactly an apology," Harry started, "but I'll take it. Thank you."

Severus nodded and Harry could tell that the promise of kindness was forced. Nevertheless, it was a promise. Harry frowned.

"Severus, why does it bother you so much that Lupin and I are friends?" Harry asked.

"You know how I feel about Lupin."

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "I know that you two hate each other but I think there is something else? Am I right?"

There was a long pause. "Perhaps."

"Well what is it?" Harry prompted.

"I don't want to talk about it," Severus snapped. Harry flinched at his harsh tone. "I am sorry, Harry. It is because, though I am loathe to admit this, I am jealous."

"Jealous?" Harry asked, eyebrows shooting up. "You?"

Through gritted teeth, Severus answered, "Yes."

Harry scrutinized his guardian. This was truly bothering him. Harry was mystified, who would have thought that Severus Snape could be jealous? Over him?

"There is absolutely no reason to be, you should know that," Harry insisted.

"What if you grow to prefer Lupin's company to mine?" Severus asked, not meeting Harry's eyes. "Everything that we have can legally be undone. You could be the son of a werewolf if you so choose," he said bitterly.

"I am your son," Harry said firmly. "That's not going to change."

"Nothing is for sure," Severus said.

"Severus, why are you even worried about this?" Harry asked. "It's a wild and very highly unlikely idea."

Severus stared at his hands clasped on the desk. "Lily left me for James. Who is to say that you will not leave me for James's friend? It runs in the family."

Harry stared, dumbfounded. "Severus Snape. I am not about to leave you for anyone. I'm happy right where I am; in this family. Will you wake up and realize that I don't want to leave? That I'm not waiting for a better offer to come about?"

Harry's candid words seemed to snap Snape back to reality.

"I apologize," he said softly. "I should have had more faith in you."

Harry was still shaken from Severus's very odd emotional state. "It's understandable that you are paranoid. Nothing has ever worked as you wanted it to, has it?" he asked.

"Not much, I will admit," Severus replied.

"So we're good?" Harry asked.

Severus raised a brow at the use of slang. "Yes, we are 'good'."

Harry smiled. "Good." He waited a beat. "Oh, uh, can you sign my Hogsmeade permission form now? The trip is in two weeks."

Harry crossed his fingers that the recent reconciliation would leave Snape a little more lenient.

"Harry," Severus started in a tone that Harry took as an instant "no". "You have to understand how much danger you are in. At Hogwarts, we can protect you but in Hogsmeade..."

"Please, Severus?" Harry pleaded. "I can protect myself, you know that. I'll stay in public with friends and I won't go anywhere that seems sinister."

Harry could tell that Severus was considering it.

"No, Harry, I am sorry," Severus said.

Harry's heart dropped. "Alright," he said a little forced. It was obvious that he did not mean it.

"Harry, this is for your protection," Severus said. "I cannot bear to see you get hurt. Please understand."

"I do," Harry said, still disappointed but less angry.

"You have work to do, correct?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "See you."

"Goodbye," Severus said as Harry was walking out the door. He was already formulating a plan of how he could sneak into Hogsmeade without Snape knowing.

* * *

"Just point at the boggart and say 'riddikulus' while imagining it transforming into something comical," Lupin instructed. "I'll go first."

Lupin stepped forward and unlocked a cabinet in the front of the room. Out of it came a creature that immediately turned into a pitted white orb. Harry knew immediately what it was.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin yelled and it turned into a snowball that hit off the window and splattered. "Line up!"

Everyone scrambled to get in a line. Parvati was first, she stepped up and the boggart turned into a grim. Harry's stomached dropped, it was very similar to the one he had been seeing. It snarled. "Riddikulus!" All of its fur turned bright pink.

"Perfect!" Lupin said. "Next."

Seamus stepped up and battled his boggart, a mummy. Neville was next in line and he was rigid and pale. Lupin noticed and called him out of line. Harry watched Lupin bend down and speak quietly to Neville while Seamus unwrapped the mummy's bandages. With an encouraging smile, Lupin gently guided Neville back to his place in line.

The boggart turned to Neville and morphed into his worst fear: Severus Snape. Harry would have laughed if he were not so surprised. Neville drew in a shaky breath as the surprisingly convincing Snape advanced towards him.

"Ri-riddikulus!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Snape's sinister black robes changed into a woman's outfit, complete with a vulture topped hat. Everyone burst out laughing while sneaking curious and surreptitious glances at Harry. Harry wasn't bothered, he was overcome with the hilarity of the situation. This would be one to tell Severus. Harry was nearing the front of the line, there were only a few in front of him. Draco was next, and his boggart was peculiar. It was simply himself. Draco performed his spell quickly and it became a ferret. Harry stepped up right as Lupin came forward.

"Alright, I'd say that's enough for today," he said, forcing the boggart back into the cabinet.

Harry's heart sank, disappointed. He wondered why Lupin had not allowed him to have a chance. He followed his friends out of the room when the class was dismissed, everyone chatting happily about the exciting class. Harry was unusually quiet until the subject of Draco's boggart came up.

"What was your boggart, Draco?" Hermione asked. "It looked like just you."

He looked away, uncomfortable. "It was. It was me, only me. Alone."

"Oh," Hermione said sadly. "Don't worry about that. You'll never be alone. You have us."

Draco smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."

"I wonder what mine would have been," Harry grumbled.

"Uh, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Ron suggested, looking at Harry as if he were slow. "What else would it be?"

Harry cocked his head. "He wasn't even the first thing that came to mind."

"Wow, somebody is a little overconfident," Draco said, teasing lightly.

Harry shrugged. "What would yours be Hermione?" he asked to change the subject.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Probably a failed test," Ron muttered, earning him a glare from Hermione.

"It would not," she said indignantly. "Yours would be Crookshanks."

"No it wouldn't!" Ron responded. "Though if it worked on rats, Scabbers's might be Crookshanks. He terrorizes him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, lay off it, Ron. Cats chase rats, that's the way it goes. You just have to keep an eye on him."

Ron's face heated up. Harry nonchalantly separated himself from the two and went to stand by Draco.

"Crookshanks has it out for Scabbers!" he said angrily. "This is beyond any cat and mouse thing; I found him in our dorm the other day! No place except for my pocket is safe for Scabbers anymore."

"Then keep him there!" Hermione said smartly.

"I will!" Ron said, as they arrived at the common room. "You can go tell your stupid cat that Scabbers is safe in my pocket, he'll never get him!"  
Hermione huffed, stepping through the portrait hole after giving the password. "Fine. Crookshanks!" she called. The orange cat came sauntering out from behind a couch, not as much because his name was called but more-so out of curiosity. "Ron here would like me to tell you that Scabbers will be safe in his pocket and that you might as well stop chasing him," she said dramatically, making it seem very foolish to tell a cat anything. "Happy?" she asked Ron.

"I'll be happy if he listens," Ron said stubbornly.

"Come on, Draco," Harry said quietly. "Want to play some chess?"

"Please," Draco said, relief apparent. Since the argument was not likely to be helped by outsider advice, it was probably best to simply remove themselves from the situation and hope that it would come to a natural conclusion.

* * *

Blaise Zabini walked down the dungeon corridors, hands in his pocket and scowl on his face, daring someone to speak to him. His footfalls were heavy and frustrated; this year was not going as it was supposed to. He had even been injured and yet he still managed to fade into the background, noticed only by those that he had absolutely no desire to associate with.

"Hey, Blaise, up for a game of chess?" Pansy Parkinson called as Blaise stepped into the Slytherin common room, proving his point.

"Pansy, don't you think I have better things to do than play _chess_?" he asked with an air of scorn and disgust.

She frowned and retreated. "Sorry."

Blaise walked through the common room as if he owned it, though that was the attitude of many Slytherins, not just him. He took up his customary seat near the fireplace. The one that he reserved for brooding. After staring into the flames for long enough to calm his nerves, which were humming with anxiety. His mother simply didn't understand that he could not just let the incident in Care of Magical Creatures go. It would be humiliating to forget about it. Something had to be done. Something that would make him the hero of Slytherins who hated the unkempt and inferior teacher.

Blaise pulled the parchment that his owl had delivered that morning out of his pocket. He read over it once more.

_Dear Blaise,_

_I really hope you are doing well, darling, I felt horrible when I heard that you had been injured. You didn't miss any Quidditch did you? I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to see my little Chaser play; do tell me when the next game is. As for... retribution, did you call it? Well, honey, I'm not really sure what you would have me do. You're all healed up fine, right? I hear Madam Pomfrey fixes stuff pretty quick. I think you best let it go, don't cause a fuss. If I could help in any way, I would, but I don't see what I can do._

_Anyways, write and tell me all about your first few months at school! Are the other Slytherins treating you well? You're still the most popular, aren't you? Of course you are, you're my son! _

_Love,_

_Mum XOXO_

Blaise crumpled it up and threw it in the fire, annoyed at the sickly sweet tone that he could hear inside his head whenever he read his mother's words. He knew that she could help him make someone pay. Her (current) husband was a lawyer, why didn't she offer him to help? Blaise answered himself: she wasn't smart enough to think about doing that. He scowled and rose, ready to write a firm and detailed letter on how exactly she could assist him in seeing that old oaf of a teacher fired.

* * *

AN: I worked hard to post this today in honor of Severus Snape's birthday, January 9th! Happy Birthday to our favorite unlikely hero!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm so excited for Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Ron said happily. "Where do you want to go first, Harry? The twins tell me Zonko's is great but I kind of want to check out Honeyduke's."

Harry frowned and rested his head on his fist. "I'm not going."

"What?" Draco said, alarmed. "What do you mean you're not going?"  
Harry leaned back with a sigh. "Severus won't let me. For my own protection he says," Harry responded, a tad bitterly.

"That's absurd!" Ron said, outraged.

At the same time, Hermione proclaimed. "He has a point."

They looked at each other, annoyed.

"Sirius Black is after Harry!" Hermione pointed out. "Hogsmeade isn't anywhere near as safe as Hogwarts."

"Snape is being ridiculous," Ron said.

"Professor Snape is acting like a new parent with a single child. He's a little protective," Hermione said in Severus's defense. "And Harry's a magnet for danger, so I suppose it is warranted."

Ron shot her a look. Harry cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he said, jumping back into the conversation. "Bring me some candy, won't you?"

"Of course, Harry," Draco said. "We'll bring you lots."

"Thanks," he said.

"What will you do while we're gone?" Draco asked.

Harry grinned mischievously. "I plan to dig out the old invisibility cloak and see if I can't learn the latest news about Sirius Black. Don't you think it's strange that there have been no sightings of him? It's been what, a month? More?"

Hermione nodded. "I thought it was a little strange. Though if you pay attention to the Quibbler, there have been plenty of sightings."

"What's the Quibbler?" Harry asked.

"It's a newspaper that prints nonsense," Draco said critically. "They'll listen to whatever addlebrained wizard sends in an article."

"Oh," Harry replied. "So the sightings aren't real?"

"Almost definitely not," Draco said.

"That's a shame. I want them to catch him already so I can go about my life," Harry complained. "Go to Hogsmeade."

"Well don't try anything foolish, Harry," Hermione said in a tone that implied she was warning against the inevitable. "There are more important things to risk your life for than a candy store and a joke shop."

"I know, I know," Harry said. "Don't think I haven't gotten the same lecture from Severus."

"Good," Hermione said. "I hoped that maybe he could talk some sense into you."

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly. "Are you saying I'm not sensible?"

Hermione gave a sly smile. "Think of your past two years, Harry. You're a typical impulsive Gryffindor."

"It always worked out in the end," he grumbled.

"Let's keep that streak going!" Ron said.

They shared a smile.

* * *

"Bye!" Harry said, trying to seem happy and enthusiastic. "Have fun!"

"See you, Harry!" his friends replied as the left the common room, gold rattling in their pockets and scarves to ward off the autumn chill. Once everyone had gone, the common room seemed remarkably empty. Harry sat down on a sofa. The twins came trotting down the stairs, heading for the portrait hole.

"You guys will be late!" Harry called.

"Oh, we're not going to Hogsmeade," George said.

"Yeah, that got old after a few years," Fred added.

"Got some...better things to do now."

"Later, Harry!" Fred called before following his brother out of the common room.

Harry shook his head. There was some sort of trouble brewing; of that, he was sure.

After deciding that he had procrastinated long enough, Harry went up to the empty dorm room to finish a few essays that were due the following week. This trying task took him most of the morning. When Harry finally set his quill down, he breathed a sigh of relief. Stretching, Harry rose from the bed and packed up his books. He withdrew from his chest the Invisibility cloak that was previously his father's. The silky smooth fabric flowed unbroken over his hands.

Gathering the shimmering expanse in his hands, Harry headed down the stairs. He planned on finding a few of the teachers, perhaps hiding outside the conference room in the hope of gleaning some information about Sirius Black. He could simply ask Snape but quite frankly this was more fun. If he learned nothing, asking Severus could be plan B.

Harry left the common room, traversing the corridors with ease, the castle being as familiar to him as his Nimbus 2000. He slowed when he heard footsteps and voices around the corner. He slipped on his cloak and rounded it quietly. It was only a group of Hufflepuff first years. He tore it off and bundled it under his arm.

"Excuse me, dear boy," a sweet woman's voice said from behind Harry. He turned quickly. "Could you tell me where I would find the teacher's conference room?"

Harry simply looked at her for a moment, dumbfounded. What were the chances of a strikingly beautiful woman going to the very place he was headed? He felt like this was a good opportunity to learn something.

"Follow this corridor to the end, then make a right. It will be the second door on the left," Harry replied.

"Thanks, dear," she said with a smile before starting off, glittering high heels clicking on the floor.

"No problem," Harry muttered. Her back was still turned so he put on his cloak once more. On silent footsteps, Harry followed her down the hall. She turned the corner and stopped to survey the corridor in front of her. Harry had to stop quickly to avoid colliding with her.

"Second on the left, did he say?" she asked herself.

Under the cloak, Harry rolled his eyes. Those directions had been given a whole thirty seconds ago. He watched her shrug and march up to the second door, knocking on it daintily. Harry came close, ready to slip in if the door opened for her. It did, but McGonagall blocked the way.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a bit shortly.

"Hello," the woman said with a smile. "I'm Adelaide Zabini, Blaise's mom. I've come looking for Professor Hagrid."

McGonagall's head tilted. "Is that so? Well this is really not a good time, we are entertaining the minister at the moment. Hagrid's hut is across the grounds, I could get a student to show you the way."

Adelaide laughed. "Surely you must be joking! A hut, really?" She lifted a foot. "Do these shoes look like they're made for traipsing across the muddy grounds?"

Harry saw McGonagall stiffen in annoyance. As if summoned by her laugh, a shorter man in a bowler hat appeared behind McGonagall.

"Why, hello there!" he said, obviously attracted to her. "Minerva, why haven't you asked her in for a drink? Surely you could summon Hagrid here."

Adelaide gave a winning smile. "Thank you. What's your name?"

The man pulled the door open wider, offering his arm for her to use to step over the small lip at the doorway. "I'm Cornelius Fudge," he said with importance.

She frowned. "Fudge, Fudge, I know that name from somewhere... I don't think I am thinking of the tasty treat..."

Harry watched McGonagall roll her eyes as he slipped past her into the room. She drew her wand and fired off a message to Hagrid. Then the door closed, trapping Harry inside. He took up a place in the corner, making himself comfortable for he had no idea how long he would be here. Fudge led Adelaide to a couch and sat down next to her.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"A small gillywater?" she asked.

Fudge nodded and smiled. "Filius, would you get a small gillywater for the lady?"

"Of course," he squeaked, hurrying to do so. Fudge smiled with satisfaction.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts, minister?" Adelaide asked. "Are you here often?"

"Not very," he replied. "I'm here, of course, to check up on the search for Sirius Black."

Her eyes widened. "Oh? Any news?"

"Not as much as we would like," he replied. "Only a few sightings which turned out to be dead ends."

She shook her head, "I still can't believe it. I remember him, you know."

"You do?" Fudge asked, eyebrow raised. McGonagall was acting like Harry, observing and seemingly reluctant to contribute.

"Oh yes!" she grinned slyly. "He was so dreamy. All of the other Hufflepuffs liked him too but they knew they couldn't compete with me." Then, she frowned. "He was so nice. A little arrogant, but I would never guess he would turn dark. Such a shame. I wonder what he looks like now..."

"Have you not seen any of the 'wanted' posters?" McGonagall said sharply.

Adelaide ignored her. "And to murder all of those people... I just can't see it."

Fudge looked put off by her dwelling on the criminal rather than him. "And that's not even the worst he's done. You wouldn't want to go near him now, not if you knew."

She turned to him interest bright in her eyes. "What?" she asked. "Tell me, please?" Adelaide grabbed his hand with her long fingers, adorned with at least one wedding ring.

Fudge was unable to resist the looks she gave him. "What do you remember about his friends from school?"

"Well you never saw him without James Potter," she said. "Not a bad looker either." She gave a gay giggle. "They were such troublemakers! And so smart," her gaze turned dreamy.

Harry froze. It took physical effort to breathe and he was glad that he was under the cloak.

Fudge cleared his throat. "Yes they were best friends. Best man at Potter's wedding, godfather to his child, everything."

"Oh my, Harry Potter?" she asked. "Black is Harry Potter's godfather?"

"Unless you know of another Potter boy," McGonagall said, finally joining the conversation. "Yes, he is. Harry doesn't know, of course, could you imagine..." she shook her head.

"Poor darling," she said. "So James's best friend was really working for You-Know-Who? That's awful."

"That's not the worst part," Fudge said.

"Then what is?"

McGonagall spoke once again. "When it came out that You-Know-Who was after the Potters, they went into hiding. Dumbledore himself offered to be their secret keeper but-"

"Wait, what's a secret keeper?" she interrupted, much to McGonagall's annoyance.

Flitwick finally came bustling back over with her drink. "There is a very complex charm, a Fidelius Charm, that they used. Only the secret keeper knows the location and unless they choose to share it, no one can find them. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could be on their very doorstep and he wouldn't see them!" Flitwick squeaked.

"So Dumbledore was their secret keeper?" Adelaide said, horrified.

"No," McGonagall snapped. "If you would let me finish, James insisted upon Black. He said that he would die rather than betray them. It seems he was wrong. Dumbledore had suspected there was a traitor among them but James wouldn't entertain the thought that it was Sirius."

"So Black betrayed them," Adelaide surmised.

"He did," Fudge confirmed. "Gave them right up to his master, showed his true loyalties. Then when the Potter boy destroyed You-Know-Who, Black was really in a fix. Everyone knew he was a traitor. He went on the run but his friend found him before the ministry could."

"Poor Pettigrew," McGonagall said sadly.

"That fat little boy that was always following them around?" she asked. "I always though that it was weird they were friends.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, him. He cornered Black and was killed for it. Always was a foolish boy and he never could beat anyone in a duel, let alone Black."

Fudge shuddered. "It was a horrible scene. I was there, you know, after. I'll never forget it. Muggle witness say that Pettigrew approached Black and was screaming that he betrayed James and Lily. Then he drew his wand. Naturally, Black was faster, blew the whole block to smithereens then stood there laughing."

"Laughing?" she asked in horror. "Is he truly mad, then?"

"You would think, but I saw him in Azkaban the other day and he was remarkably normal. Much more-so than the other prisoners." Fudge laughed lightly. "Asked for my paper if I was finished. Wanted the crossword. Can you imagine?"

"I really can't," Adelaide said honestly.

Neither could Harry. He was still frozen, his brain trying frantically to process all of this information. Black betrayed his parents. He was the reason they were dead. This wasn't a random act of revenge against Harry, this was finishing the job. And no one had told him. Harry's blood boiled. He _wanted _Black to find him. He wanted revenge for his parents. Having heard enough, Harry looked for an opportunity to get out. It was several minutes of meaningless conversation before Hagrid showed up. Being so huge of frame, Harry had a good opening to get out before Hagrid could turn and close the door behind him. It did not occur to him until later that perhaps he should be concerned that Blaise's mom was there to talk to Hagrid. Harry was too furious to think of that.

Harry ripped off his cloak in the hallway and headed boldly for outside. He was going to Hogsmeade, whether Severus liked it or not. Sirius Black didn't matter anymore. He could have left the cloak on but Harry was feeling rash and he had a point to prove. He marched across the grounds, heedless of his surroundings. When he reached the edge near the forest, the path to Hogsmeade was blocked by dementors. Harry swore, wishing he knew the charm to keep them away. He was just about to take his chances when a dark voice spoke up from his left.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Severus said, leaning casually against the side of Hagrid's hut.

Harry swore and spun to face his guardian. He had a few things to say to him. A few things about a certain Sirius Black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded.

"Do _not_ use that sort of language," Severus said sternly, approaching Harry. "And tell you what?"

"THAT SIRIUS BLACK IS MY GODFATHER," Harry yelled unnecessarily since he was only feet away from his guardian. "THAT HE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING MY PARENTS. I trusted you to be honest with me," Harry spat, turning and storming towards Hogsmeade.

"Harry, you are not going anywhere," Severus said darkly from behind him. "Come back."

"Make me."

Harry heard Severus exhale sharply. "You do not want me to."

Harry stopped and forced himself to turn around, glaring at Severus. "Fine. What do you want to say to me? That Sirius Black is a freaking traitor? 'Cause it's a little late, guess what, I already heard and it wasn't from you."

"Would it have made it any better if it had been?" Severus asked calmly.

"Yes," Harry said forcefully.

"Then I apologize."

Harry looked at him, anger temporarily fading. "What?"

"I apologize," he repeated. "I thought that they might be able to apprehend him without causing you the undue stress and anger of learning the truth."

Harry was silent for a moment. "In what universe is that a viable excuse? You don't think that I have the right to know why he wants to kill me? What if he broke into the dorm and killed me last night, I would never have known. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not," he replied. "It was wishful thinking, I suppose."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, you thinking wishfully. Maybe we are in a different universe."

"If we are, Sirius Black is right here with us," Severus pointed out.

Harry's mood shifted rapidly from anger to bitter, sad hatred. "He was his best friend, Severus," Harry said, voice wavering slightly.

"I know," Severus said quietly. "He treated me much the same as your father did. Believe me, I know."

Harry took a breath, thoughts churning. He knew deep inside that his anger was directed at Sirius and not Severus. "I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus cocked his head. "It was not your doing."

Harry shook his head. He clarified, "No, I'm sorry about what I said. I was just angry. I'm so angry."

"I can tell," Severus said. "I am learning not to take most of what you say in a state like that personally."

Harry gave a weak smile. "That's probably a good idea. I'm just a rash, head-strong Gryffindor, huh?"

"That you are."

"I guess even though I want him to find me now, you still won't let me go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus looked down at Harry. "No," he said simply. "You may be an arrogant Gryffindor but I am a brutal realist. Five minutes with Black and you would be dead."

"Gee thanks for having faith in me."

"You are welcome," Severus said. "Shall we go back up to the castle?"

"Sure," Harry replied. "Why were you down here anyway? Were you just waiting for me to disobey you?"

Severus gave a noncommittal jerk of his head. "I came to gather a few potion ingredients in the forest. On the way out I saw you come storming out of the castle looking as if someone had lit it on fire. I thought I would wait to see if you would think better of disobeying me."

"Oh," Harry said. "I guess I failed, huh?"

"Tell me, what would you have done once you got to Hogsmeade? One of the teachers would report you to me and we would be in a worse situation," Severus said.

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't exactly thinking ahead."

"And while we are being honest here, how did you find out about Black?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised suspiciously. Harry shifted his cloak further out of view.

"Uh, I overheard a couple of teachers talking," Harry replied.

"An awful long conversation," Severus pointed out. "And a rather sensitive one to have in public. In addition, all of the teachers know about Black. There would be no reason to discuss it."

"Um, I don't know, maybe someone was out of the loop?" Harry suggested hopefully.

"It would have to be someone very unfamiliar with the happenings around here. I wonder, who could that be?" Severus mused. "And again, why in public?"  
As if on cue, Adelaide came walking daintily out of the castle, right past them, heels clicking on the stone. Fudge followed close behind.

"Hello, Minister," Severus said politely. Fudge nodded to him, a look of mildly disguised disdain on his face.

"Ooh, you know Cornelius?" Adelaide asked. "Do you control the dementors?"

"Now, Adelaide, don't associate me only with the dementors! Professor Snape here is the Potions Master," Fudge said.

"Oh," she replied breathily. "How very nice to meet you," she said with a forced smile, looking a little intimidated by Snape's menacing look.

They hurried off with little more than a final glance. Harry was still surprised that she had not recognized the scar on his forehead. As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry burst into laughter.

"You do look like a match for the dementors in that cloak!" Harry said with a grin.

Severus glared at him.

"And with that facial expression too!" Harry added. "Do you own any robes that aren't black?"

"I have one," Severus replied. "Charcoal grey."

"Sounds nice, you should wear it sometime," Harry said, genuinely meaning it. Snape didn't take it as so and gave a short grunt.

"Why do I get the feeling that you weren't the slightest bit surprised to see the two of them? Perhaps that is because you have seen them once today already," Severus said, piecing things together with his intuition. "When the Minister comes, he is generally entertained in either Dumbledore's office or the teacher's conference room. I think it doubtful that you snuck into Dumbledore's office, so am I correct in surmising that you snuck into the conference room and eavesdropped on their conversation with the teachers, presumably under the invisibility cloak that you are unsuccessfully hiding behind your back?"

Harry was shocked at how complete that deduction was. And it was absolutely correct. "Uh, maybe?"

"I shall take that as a yes," Severus said in a disappointed tone. "I had thought you were above sneaking around under a cloak."

Harry was quiet, looking down and waiting for the lecture to come.

"After all, you simply could have legilimized someone knowledgeable."

Harry looked up. His brow furrowed. Was that it? Had he escaped a lecture?  
"In fact, I would be rather proud of you if you could legilimize someone without their even being aware of it. It is a good skill to have," Severus continued, ignoring the series of expressions that morphed Harry's face from surprised to relieved to almost fond.

"So you're saying you aren't mad at me for eavesdropping, you're mad that I didn't do it as skillfully as I could have?" Harry clarified.

"More or less. As your guardian and as a professor here, I must profess that it was wrong, what you did, and that you ought not to do it again, but..." he trailed off.

"But?" Harry prompted, not believing his ears.

"But, after all, I am a Slytherin."

Harry gave a full blown smile. It was times like this that Harry knew he made the right choice in a guardian.

"Though I will say that you can always come to me with questions," Severus said. "I will try, in the future, to tell you more of what concerns you."

"Thanks, Severus," Harry said, still grinning. "You really are a great guardian, you know that?"

"I did not, but thank you for enlightening me," he said softly, looking down at Harry.

"Anytime, Severus," Harry said. "Anytime."

* * *

Harry decided to just stay in the common room for the rest of the night rather than push his luck by wandering around the castle. He had seen and heard enough for one day anyway. Just before dinner time, he went down to the Great Hall to meet the flushed and excited Gryffindors that came streaming in, full of tales of Hogsmeade. Normally Harry would be jealous but he was still so pleasantly surprised that he had not been seriously punished by Severus that he was feeling lucky.

"So how was-" Harry began.

Ron cut him off, "Amazing, Harry! You should have seen all the candy! And the prank stuff! Now I can get back at Fred and George," he said, biting off the end of a licorice snake.

Harry smiled, "Sounds great."

"Would've been better if you were there, Harry," Draco said earnestly.

Harry smiled at his friend. "That's alright. If I hadn't stayed back..." he trailed off, insinuating that something important had happened.

"What happened?" Hermione groaned, catching on to his meaning.

"I'll tell you if you give me some of that candy," Harry said. Almost instantly, three bags with "Honeyduke's" on a background of pink stripes were shoved in front of him. Harry laughed. "Come on, I'll tell you over dinner."

They took seats at the Gryffindor table though Harry was the only one hungry, the others had filled up on candy. Even if he hadn't had something important to tell them, Harry knew that they would sit with him anyway, if only because they felt bad for leaving him behind. Harry didn't mind one bit.

"Well? Tell us!" Ron prompted.

Harry took a deep breath and casted the silencing charm Hermione taught him. "Sirius Black is my godfather."

"WHAT?" Ron burst out.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ron, hush up. But really, Harry, what?"

"He's my godfather," Harry repeated. "He was my dad's best friend. And he turned dark."

"So your godfather is a deatheater?" Draco asked redundantly. Then he shrugged. "Better than your father anyway," he muttered, referring to his own.

"At least your father isn't out to kill you," Harry pointed out. "But that's not all, it gets worse."

"How?" Hermione asked, sympathetic, yet calm.

"He was my parent's secret keeper. You know what that is?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, but the other two shook their heads.

"He was the only one who knew their location and no one could know unless he told them. You-Know-Who could be right beside their window and wouldn't know unless he told him," Harry said bitterly.

"And he told him," Hermione surmised.

Harry nodded. "And you know those murders he is wanted for?"

They nodded.

"One of them was another of my dad's friends. He tried to catch Black and..."

"Merlin, Harry, this is awful!" Hermione said. "He is a mad, deranged murderer who betrayed your parents! Why are you not more concerned?"

"I want him to find me," Harry said boldly. "He'll pay."

"Harry, perhaps that isn't such a great idea. He killed what, twelve, thirteen people in one shot?" Draco said. "You're only one. And you're a third year."

"I don't care," Harry said. "He _will_ pay."

Ron simply shook his head. "You're mental, mate."

Harry shrugged. "You guys done?" he asked, ready to return to the common room.

"Yeah," they replied, rising to follow him. Hermione trotted up beside him.

"Hang on, how did you find all of this out?" she asked.

Harry gave a mischievous grin. "I put the invisibility cloak to good use."

She rolled her eyes. "And here I thought Professor Snape had knocked some sense into you."

Harry smiled. "He was just mad that I didn't eavesdrop the way he taught me."

"How did he teach you?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

Harry simply gave her a superior smile and walked on ahead. Hermione huffed but followed.

The four of them walked up the ever-changing steps in silence. Harry assumed that they were still trying to process what he had told them. That task alone had taken him most of the afternoon. When they reached the correct floor, they couldn't step off the stairs due to the large crowd of people around the portrait hole. One of the older students pushed through.

"What's going on- oh my," she said as she reached the hole. "Someone get Professor Dumbledore."

One of the second years ran off to do just that. Harry wove his way through the crowd to see what had happened. The edge of the fat lady's frame was chewed up as if someone had tried to pry it open. Several slashes tore across the canvas and the fat lady was gone.

"Where'd she go?" someone asked.

"We ought to find her," another suggested.

Moments later Dumbledore showed up. He surveyed the damage. "Peeves!" he called into the air. In a few seconds, the poltergeist showed up.

"Yes, Honorable professor-sir?"

"Did you see what happened to the fat lady?" Dumbledore asked.

"Last I saw she was on the third floor, runnin' from picture to picture," he said as if amused.

"Well that is helpful, but I rather meant what happened here," Dumbledore said.

Peeves floated on his back. "He got rather angry when she refused to open for him. Got a nasty temper, that Sirius Black."

A chill ran up Harry's spine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You know, if Sirius was in the castle, which he must have been, I would have been safer in Hogsmeade," Harry pointed out when talking to Severus a few days later.

Severus gave him a look. "We had no idea that he had access to the castle."

"How'd he get in anyway?" Harry asked.

"I have my suspicions," Severus replied. He did not elaborate. "I have informed Dumbledore but he has dismissed them."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He is far too trusting," Severus said, sitting down with a sigh. "Though he trusts me so I guess that is something."

"So do I, so you have Dumbledore and the Boy Who Lived backing you," Harry said. "You're not doing too bad."

"Perhaps. Anyway, there was no sign of him when we searched the castle the other night," Severus said. "Not that I expected to find him."

"You think he's gone for good then?" Harry asked, a mix between hopeful and disappointed.

"Unfortunately not," he replied. "You will have to be extra careful. I believe he will try to break in again."

"The password changes almost every day now. It's hard to keep straight," Harry said.

"It's better than ending up dead," Severus pointed out.

"I wouldn't be the one ending up dead," Harry muttered.

"Lose the arrogance, lest I start calling you Potter again," Severus said. "I told you that you would not last five minutes with him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if Black is prowling around Hogwarts, am I allowed to go to Hogsmeade? He won't be expecting it because I stayed back last time..."

The look on Severus face told him "no".

Harry shrugged. "It was worth a shot. See you later, Severus," Harry said, heading for the door.

"One moment, Harry," Severus said. "I've been doing some thinking. What did you say the name of the woman we...encountered during your first year was?"

"Lucretia..." Harry tried to remember. "Black. Oh. Are they related? What's this, a family vendetta?"

"Perhaps," he replied. "Something for me to think on. Goodbye, Harry."

Harry left, scowling. What had he ever done to offend the Blacks? Oh yeah, kill their master. He grinned. Perhaps, of all reasons, he was okay with this one.

* * *

"Hey, Harry! Ready for the game?" Angelina called from the Gryffindor table as Harry walked into the Great Hall that weekend.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Sure. Who are we playing again?"

"Ravenclaw," she replied.

"Great, see you on the pitch," Harry said.

She nodded as Harry moved to sit with his friends. In truth, he had almost forgotten about today. Despite their more or less rigorous training, Quidditch had become such a routine part of Harry's life, the practice was almost negligible. Nevertheless, the thrill of the looming game was slowly creeping on Harry as his brain sharpened from its sleepy state.

"What are our chances against Ravenclaw, Seamus?" Harry asked his fellow Gryffindor who was usually up to date on sports.

"Eh, a little iffy. They have a new seeker, I hear she's pretty good," Seamus replied.

"She?" Harry asked.

"Cho Chang, very pretty..." he replied. "But we're still rooting for you of course."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Around midmorning, Harry headed down to the pitch to get warmed up for the game. He took his precious Nimbus 2000 and flew circles and loops around the pitch. The wind tossed his hair. The sky was dark and he hoped that the rain would hold off for another couple of hours.

Harry's team arrived with time for a pep talk from Oliver before the game.

"Okay, team, we need to start this year off well. We need to crush Ravenclaw like we did last year. Got it?" he asked. Everyone nodded eagerly. "Great, now about those new maneuvers I planned out..."

Everyone groaned.

"Oh, come on! Look alive! Do you want to win or not?" Wood asked crossly.

"Look at the sky," Fred said. "This is going to be a miserable game."

"It's not raining yet," Wood said hopefully.

As if on cue, water started to fall from the sky. Harry sighed. He applied an impervious charm to his glasses.

Wood frowned. "Well, put a warming charm on your clothes. We're not forfeiting!"

"No one said anything about forfeiting," George said, grin beginning to form.

"But perhaps we can twist this to our advantage," Fred added, smiling slyly.

Wood rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's win this." He paused. "But do behave yourselves."

"Yes, mum," the twins said together.

Harry chuckled and stepped into the drizzling rain. The wind had picked up and he pulled his robes tighter. He added a quick warming charm to his gloves and robes.

"Ready, Harry?" Fred said, slapping him on the back.

"Always," Harry said, more confidently than he felt.

He mounted his broom and assumed his position across from the new Ravenclaw Seeker. She was small, thin and sat upon her broom with practiced ease. She gave him a cocky and challenging smile. Harry urged his broom forward a few inches, meeting her challenge. The whistle blew.

Harry shot off in the opposite direction from Cho, figuring he would scan his side first. In reality, Harry was worried that he wouldn't find it, for the rain had picked up already and it was difficult to see. The relative darkness rendered by the clouds did not help either. Harry was midway through his lap around the pitch when Cho zoomed past him. Not knowing if she actually saw something or not, he took off after her. The crowd below grew smaller and they ascended higher into the air. Suddenly, Cho dropped, leading Harry to believe she had been faking. He cursed. The crowd cheered and he knew someone had scored. Harry hoped it had been Gryffindor.

Harry could only see past the rain if he squinted and after about twenty minutes, the warming charm had worn off his clothes. He still had not caught sight of the Snitch. Again, he saw Cho shoot off into the air, almost completely vertical. As he pulled his broom around to follow, hoping it was legitimate this time, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. In the stands was an all too familiar fuzzy dark shape. The Grim. No one else seemed to have noticed, but when Harry looked at it, it barked. He snapped back to reality and zoomed up after Cho. The air grew chilled but Harry dismissed it as an effect of the high altitude on his wet self. He ignored the chills that shook his body as he followed her. Dark shapes began to blur the corners of his vision but, so focused on the Snitch, Harry did not register what they were. He could see the gold glinting just inches from Cho's fingers. He had to go faster, higher.

Then, Harry heard a scream. His heart dropped and the emotion flooded out of his body. Thinking it was Cho who had screamed, he pushed his faithful broom harder, higher. As he approached her, the blurred black shaped blocked his path. In the depths of his mind, Harry vaguely recognized them as dementors before he passed out, slipping into the blackness that emanated from the horrid creatures and falling, falling to the ground, hundreds of feet below.

* * *

Blaise Zabini scowled as he watched the Gryffindors gain points. Though he could not care less about Ravenclaw, he liked them better than Gryffindor. He glanced over at the teachers' table. Both his Head of House and Professor Lupin were missing. It didn't bother him. That disheveled man irritated him. Blaise looked back to the game to see Potter chasing Chang who was after the Snitch. They ascended higher and higher. He sneered, hoping that, with any luck, Potter would get hurt and they would have a better chance of winning when it came their time to play Gryffindor.

They disappeared into the dark clouds and many of the people around Blaise stood to try and get a better look. As if it would help. They were lost in the clouds, or... were those clouds? The dark, black opaque shapes blocked the sky.

"Dementors!" someone cried, terrified. A first year broke into tears.

In spite of his brave front, Blaise's heartbeat sped up. He hated those things. They were just so... cold. So cold. Nevertheless, he continued watching the sky, if only to keep an eye on the dementors.

Someone in the crowd screamed as Blaise watched a small dark figure tumble out of the black shapes. His red and gold robes told him that it was Harry. Despite himself, Blaise stood. He wanted Harry injured, not killed. Even he wasn't that cold hearted. The screams grew more plentiful but by the time Potter had almost reached the ground, several cushioning spells had been cast, their greenish glow brightening the field. Even before he could hit them, Potter slowed as if moving through molasses. In his peripheral vision, Blaise saw another dark shape fall from the sky. This one was not human though; it seemed to be Harry's broom.

Blaise thought fast. He glanced at the field. It looked like Harry would be alright with how well he would be caught, yet Blaise still yearned for Slytherin to have the advantage... Drawing his wand, Blaise aimed carefully and sent a blasting curse at the broom. It missed. He tried again. This time, the broom shattered, pieces blowing with the wind. He gave a small smile and glanced around. No one had seen him for they were too preoccupied with the happenings on the field. Harry had come to a gentle stop in the wet grass. Blaise sat back down and waited for the commotion to cease.

* * *

Harry came to in the hospital wing. This was becoming a much too frequent staple of his times at Hogwarts: being knocked unconscious and waking up on a cot. He reached for his glasses which were placed into his hand by Hermione.

"All right there, Harry?" one of the twins asked. Harry couldn't yet make out who.

"I think," he said. "What happened?"  
"Dementors," Draco said darkly. "You fainted and fell. A whole bunch of people caught you, including Dumbledore I think."

"Who won?"Harry asked.

The twins looked at each other. "Uh, Ravenclaw," George admitted.

"But no one blames you, Harry. I mean, there was nothing you could've done," Fred said encouragingly.

Harry sighed. "Not been such a wimp maybe," he muttered, but no one heard him. "Oh well. I'll be back on my broom in no time, I expect."

This time, Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Well, um, about your broom," Hermione began, then looked to Draco for help.

"We think it got blown away and crashed into the Whomping Willow," Draco finished. "We collected, uh, what was left but..."

Harry swallowed hard. He loved that broom. It was one of his first magical possessions and it had never once failed him. Now what was he going to do about Quidditch? "I guess I'm off the team then," he said dejectedly.

"No, of course not," George said dismissively. "You can use one of the school brooms."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, like I could catch the Snitch on a beaten up Shooting Star."

Ron punched him lightly in the arm. "Come on, where's your Gryffindor confidence?"  
"With my broom," he muttered darkly. "Come on, let's go."

"Shouldn't you ask Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, bad mood coloring his judgement. "I feel fine. She'll make me stay and quite frankly I don't want to. I've got a chocolate frog in the dorm, it's fine."

The twins grinned.

"Rebellious Harry," Fred said.

"I like it," George added.

Harry was beginning to as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry strode confidently into Severus's office.

"Hey Sev-" he began then stopped dead. "Oh, sorry."

The Hufflepuff serving detention in the corner glanced up awkwardly from his lines, then scowled and dropped his gaze.

"Step out in the hall," Severus said sternly, keeping up appearances. "I will join you in a moment."

"Alright," Harry said easily.

He had only a few minutes to wait in the hall until Severus came out.

"What's he in detention for?" Harry asked.

"Sneaking into the Ravenclaw common room," Severus replied.

"Gee, you only get lines for that?" Harry asked, pleasantly surprised.

Severus looked at him. "Today he has lines, tomorrow he will be scrubbing the hospital wing's bedpans with a toothbrush."

"Oh." Harry wrinkled his nose. "Guess that's not so great."

"Do you need something?" Severus asked. "Have you recovered from your accident? I apologize for not being there, it was the full moon and I had to administer more potion to our dearly beloved beast." The last was said with a generous dose of sarcasm.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. But my broom isn't," he frowned. "I'll miss it."

"I am sorry, Harry," Severus said. "Next time I am in Diagon Alley, perhaps I can look for a replacement, though it will not be until spring sometime, I regret to say."

"That's okay," Harry said, brightening considerably. "Spring is better than nothing. Thank you."

Severus inclined his head. "Is that all you wanted to discuss?" he asked. Gesturing towards the closed door behind them, he added, "I must inform this delinquent of the new task that will color tomorrow evening."

Harry grinned. "I just wanted to start working on the charm to ward off dementors. I don't want another incident like the other day."

"Sensible," Severus agreed. "Yes, I daresay we put this off too long. However, I feel like this will take a lot of work, could we perhaps do it next Saturday? I do not wish to distract from your weekly studies."

Harry nodded. It was a little farther away than he had been hoping for, but it would do. "Alright, see you then. Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow in Potions."

Severus nodded. "That you shall."

Harry walked away, shaking his head at his guardian's odd way of speech.

* * *

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said, testing the feel of the words on his lips. "Okay. So what, we just think of something happy and say that?"

"It seems like it," Severus said, dark brow furrowed as he studied a dusty book open in front of him.

"That sounds easy enough," Harry said. "How come you could never get this before?"  
Severus pursed his lips, still reading. He answered absentmindedly, "It was hard to summon up a happy thought."

Harry frowned. "Alright, I think I'm ready."

"Go ahead," Severus said. "It shouldn't hurt anything in here."

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said, pointing his wand at the window. Nothing happened.

"Perhaps your memory was not strong enough."

Harry had been thinking about his parents in the mirror. Maybe that memory wasn't happy, exactly, when so many other feelings surrounded that mirror. He did not want to admit, however, that thinking of his parents wasn't a happy thought.  
"Maybe it's because there isn't a dementor," Harry suggested.

"Possibly," Severus admitted. "That could be what you need to learn. We cannot exactly bring a dementor into the castle though."

Harry thought for a moment. The inherent fear associated with the dementors summoned up the memory of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the boggarts.  
"We could get a boggart," Harry suggested.

"What would that do?" Severus said, distracted with his own thoughts.

"Dementors are my greatest fear," Harry admitted.

Severus studied Harry. "Very wise, Harry. What you fear is the embodiment of fear."

Harry shrugged.

"Do you know where there is a boggart lurking?" Severus asked.

"Professor Lupin's office," Harry replied.

"Then let us go on a field trip, shall we?" Severus said, a slight mocking edge to his voice.

Harry followed Severus all the way to Lupin's office next to the Defense classroom. Severus knocked, three sharp raps.

"Come in," a familiar voice called.

Severus opened the door and the two of them stepped inside.

"Ah, Severus," Lupin said. "Oh, and Harry. What can I do for you?"

"We have come to borrow your boggart," Severus stated flatly. "If you are agreeable," he added, probably for Harry's benefit so that he would not be construed as rude.

"Certainly," Lupin said, gesturing to the small cabinet that Harry recognized from class. "May I ask why? This does not have something to do with me stopping you from battling it?" he asked Harry, concerned.

"No," Harry replied. "We're learning the Patronus charm."

Lupin's brow furrowed. "And your boggart is... a dementor?"

"I think so," Harry replied.

Lupin considered this. "I apologize, then. I assumed that it would be Voldemort so-"

"Do not say his name," Severus growled.

Lupin raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I apologize. I was not aware that you were afraid of the name of your dear master."

Severus's glare intensified from mere controlled dislike to loathing. "How dare you bring that up after all I am doing for you."

Remus was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. That was out of line. I apologize, Severus, Harry." He ran his hand through his hair. "Go on and take the boggart. Best of luck to you."

Severus, still angry, levitated the cabinet and guided it out of the door. Harry moved to follow.

"Oh, Harry?" Lupin said, as he was about to step out the door. Harry turned and in the blink of an eye, caught a small flat object thrown at him out of reflex. He looked at it.

"Chocolate," he said. "Thanks."

Lupin merely nodded as Harry went to catch up with Severus. Harry was not feeling quite as warm toward the werewolf after the exchange with Severus. Perhaps he should have sided with Severus earlier. After all, he barely knew Lupin... Harry shook his head and jogged to catch up. These were thoughts for another time.

They reached Severus's office and he sat the cabinet down in the corner with a thud. Harry scrutinized his face. He was still mad.

"That was wrong of him you know," Harry said, trying to be helpful. "I thought he knew that you don't serve Him."

"He does, I am sure. Nevertheless, he shall never let me forget the mistake that-" Severus cut himself off. "That I made," he finished awkwardly.

Harry could tell that he had been about to say something else and covered it up. He didn't push it, but he noticed Severus's features soften after Harry sided with him.

"Come on," Harry said, "let's give it a go."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Severus asked. "Be sure to think of the happiest memory you can summon."

Harry nodded. "Go ahead." Severus unlatched the cabinet and the doors flew open, forming into the all too familiar shape of the personification of fear. Harry took a steadying breath, reminded himself that Severus wouldn't let him get hurt, then shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" He was thinking again of his parents in the mirror. This was his last thought before he passed out.

* * *

"Harry," Severus said, shaking him gently. "Wake up."

Severus had forced the boggart back into the cabinet and was trying to revive Harry. He slowly came around. He blinked rapidly, then groped in his pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Severus asked.

"Chocolate," Harry croaked. His hand grasped the package and pulled it out, sitting up. Harry unwrapped it and bit off a chunk. Slowly, the color came back to his cheeks and his breathing eased.

"Better?" Severus asked.

"Much," Harry said. "Let's try again."

"Not so fast," Severus warned. "Sit down for a few minutes."

"Alright," Harry agreed, looking a little woozy after standing. He sat in Severus's cushioned chair. "Maybe you should try."

"Dementors aren't my worst fear," Severus stated.

"Then aim it at me," Harry said.

"But if I cannot do it, you will pass out again. I do not want that," Severus argued.

Harry smiled. "Then it will give you extra motivation. Go on. Open it."

"You are certain?"

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

Severus nodded and took a moment to gather his happy thought. His first instinct shouted Lily but all of his memories of her were laced with bitter sadness. They simply would not do. At last, he found one. The day when Harry agreed to be his son. If that wasn't the happiest moment of his life, Severus was at a loss as to what was.

He unlatched the cabinet and stood out of the way.

"Expecto patronum!" He said forcefully. To his great surprise, a thin tendril of wispy blue material came flowing from his wand. The dementor moved to avoid it but it was not particularly bothered. It continued on it's course for Harry.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry shouted from his chair. A blue arc formed like a shield, protecting him from the dementor. He grinned but it began to falter.

Severus stepped in front of him. After a moment of hesitation, the dark black shape shifted into something that was not dissimilar to the dementor. It was a man in pitch black robes, cape billowing behind him. His face was pale, veins bulging and his eyes were red and bloodshot. A sinister, creepy smile marred his face as he stepped towards Severus.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted viciously. The man disintegrated into ash and was then forced back into the cabinet.

Severus took a moment to compose himself, then turned to find Harry gaping at him.

"Who was that?" he asked in shock and horror.

Severus took a breath. "The Dark Lord. Or as you may know him better, Tom Riddle."

Harry looked disgusted. "He didn't look much like what came out of the diary."

"The farther he progressed into the dark arts, the more his body became... less than human," Severus said. "Unfortunately, looks do not determine power, as we learned with dear Professor Lockhart."

"And he's your worst fear?" Harry asked redundantly.

Severus frowned. "If he were to come back, he would have the power to destroy everything and everyone that I care for. He is the culmination of my fears."

"You aren't afraid of him punishing you for, you know, betraying him?" Harry asked, still wide-eyed at the happenings of the past few minutes.

"I am not afraid," Severus said firmly. "That was a nice patronus you produced."

Harry grinned. "It was, wasn't it? I was thinking of when we got you back from being petrified."

Severus lifted an interested brow. "Not of your parents?"

"In a way, it was of my parent," Harry said with a sly smile. "When I thought of James and Lily, I was too sad to cast it. That's why I passed out."

Severus nodded. "That is why I, too, discarded the idea of using a similar memory."

"Similar meaning without James, I assume?" Harry asked, teasingly.

"Yes," Severus replied with a scowl.

Harry leaned back in the cushy chair. He offered a piece of chocolate to Severus, who declined it. "Severus, will you tell me something nice about my father?"

Severus's scowl deepened. "If you want something nice, maybe you should go ask Lupin."

"But I'm not, I'm asking you."

"Why?" Severus asked derisively.

"It'll be good for you I think," Harry said wisely.

Severus favored him with a dark look. "I tend to disagree. Nevertheless, do not let it be said that I do not humor you from time to time. Your father... is arrogant a good thing in your book?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well," Severus huffed. "He was rather bright in Transfiguration. Top of the class, I believe," Severus said, bitterness as an undertone.

"Good job," Harry said. "We'll work on that 'being nice' thing."

"Will we?" Severus asked doubtfully.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yep. Now let's do the patronus again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry sighed and rested his head on his hands. The final Hogsmeade trip before the holidays was quickly approaching. Harry had all but begged Severus to allow him to go but he had been resolute in his refusal. Though Harry knew it was to keep him safe, he was frustrated that he couldn't enjoy the last weekend before Christmas wandering about the beautiful, snowy white village with his friends. At least, that was how he pictured it, seeing as he had never been there. Harry sighed again without realizing it.

"Alright there, Harry?" Ron asked. They were at the Great Hall for dinner but Harry wasn't particularly hungry.

"Im just frustrated that Severus still won't let me go to Hogsmeade. I'd _like _ to have a go at Sirius Black," Harry complained. "Maybe I'll just sneak out."

"You won't get more than fifty feet," George commented from a few seats down.

"Trust us, it's not like we've never tried," Fred said. "Plus I'd never go anywhere near the dementors."

"The dementors aren't an issue anymore," Harry said in an offhand comment. "It's just that I lost my broom, I can't go to Hogsmeade, what else is there to do around here?"

"Study," Hermione said instantly, nose in a book.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, you guys have fun."

"Sorry, Harry," Ron said. "I'd help if I could."

"I know you would," Harry replied. "But I don't think anyone can."

* * *

As it turned out, Harry was wrong. On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry, again, fell somber. He tried to smile and see his friends off but he couldn't hold back the thought of how badly he wished he were going with them. Trudging back up to his dorm, Harry sat by the window and looked out on the white expanse that stretched towards the wizarding village. He saw the dark, distinctive shapes of the dementors flying back and forth, searching for the one criminal who had escaped their grasp. Harry could only imagine what they would do to him once they caught him. And he would deserve it all.

If he could produce a strong enough patronus, perhaps he could get the dementors to let him through. He could take the cloak. Who would notice a small pair of footsteps in the snow? Hopefully no one. Harry smiled and a plan formed in his mind. But first, he had to have confidence in his spellwork.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry muttered, summoning up the same happy memory as last time. A blue arc formed in front of him. He cut off the spell. Harry sat for a moment, considering how the patronus had no shape. Severus had said that only powerful wizards could conjure corporeal patronuses.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he cried, louder, putting everything he had into the spell. Still, it only formed the arc as before.

In a fit of fury, he threw his wand on the bed beside him. Harry ran his hands through his hair. If he was not powerful enough to produce a real patronus, how was he supposed to get revenge on Black? He was foolish to think he could get do anything against him. Severus was right. He was nothing; a useless child. Just like the Dursleys had always told him.

Harry took a deep breath. He had only been practicing the spell for a few weeks, surely it was normal to take a while to master it. Perhaps he was pushing himself too hard. He expected too much of himself and he was fully aware that he could not deliver to meet his expectations.

Harry picked his wand up once more.

"Expecto Patronum,' he said, blue arc forming at the command. The door opened.

"Hey, Har-"

Harry cut off the spell. "Oh, hey guys."

"Was that a patronus?" Fred asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Harry said simply. "What's up?"

"Harry, patronuses are like, NEWT level," George pointed out, ignoring Harry's question.

"Or higher, I'm not sure they're even on the NEWTs," Fred said, still astonished.

"Who taught you that?" George asked.

"Yeah, it'd be good to know in case we ever, you know," Fred hedged, "have to cross some dementors."

"Snape and I have been working on it," Harry said, a little embarrassed at how impressed they were.

Fred made a face. "It's not worth that."

George shook his head. "Anyway, we came to give you an early Christmas present."

"Oh?" Harry asked warily. "I hope you aren't giving it to me before break because it needs fed."

"Human blood only," Fred said looking serious.

Harry gazed at him, unsure of whether or not to believe him. "Uh, you are joking right?"

"Afraid not," Fred replied.

"Fresh, too," George added.

Harry looked between the two of them. Neither betrayed any emotion. Though he was rusty, Harry attempted to legilimize George. All he got was the impression that he was holding back a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You need to work on your occlumency," Harry said. "You're lying."

"Fine," Fred relented. "Here."

He handed Harry a piece of old, battered parchment.  
"Er, thanks?" Harry replied, opening it to find it blank.

They grinned. "You better thank us. It was difficult parting with it," George admitted.

"But you need it more than we do," Fred said. "After all, Hogsmeade is beckoning."

Harry's head snapped up. "What?"

George drew his wand and tapped the front of the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink bled into the parchment, forming words beneath the tip of his wand.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Harry read aloud, "are proud to present the Maurader's Map."

Harry looked at the two of them. "What is this, exactly?"

"It's the key to our success-"

"The core of our wand-"

"The spice in our pumpkin juice-"

"The monster in our Chamber of Secrets-"

"The clabbert in-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Harry interrupted. He opened the map. He squinted at the tiny moving dots. "What are these?"  
"Those show everybody in Hogwarts," Fred said.

"It shows what they're doing-"

"Where they're going it-"

"During every moment-"

"Of every day," Fred finished.

Harry gave them a look. "Will you please stop doing that?"

"Can't-"

"It's-"

"A-"

"Habit," George said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now you're just trying to annoy me. But thanks guys, this is really great. If it's Hogwarts though, how will it help me get to Hogsmeade?"

Fred stepped to his right shoulder. "We would recommend this passage. It brings you out in Honeydukes."

Harry grinned. "That's a better plan than braving the dementors."

"That's what we thought," George said. "Hence the map."

"When you're done, tap it and say 'mischief managed'," Fred instructed. The words melted away leaving nothing but blank parchment.

"Nice," Harry said.

"Don't forget that either," George said. "Without it, even Snape can read it."

"The horror," Fred said with an exaggerated shiver.

"Where'd you guys get this anyway?" Harry asked.

They grinned. "Some secrets must be kept, Harry. Though rest assured, mischief was involved," Fred said.

"Speaking of mischief, Fred," George began, "don't you reckon we have some to cause before everyone comes back?"

"I think we do," Fred replied. "Use it wisely, Harry."

"I will," Harry promised. "Thank you!" he called as they left the dorm room with a wink and a wave.

Harry looked down at his new possession. He was going to make excellent use of this.

* * *

Harry looked down at the map quickly to see if he was doing it right.

"Dissendium," he muttered quietly as he tapped the statue of the one eyed witch. It slid forward slightly, leaving a small hole that Harry judged he could fit through. He tossed down the small rucksack that held his money, cloak and scarf then jumped down the hole after it. Harry found himself in a small, dimly lit tunnel. He lit his wand with a lumos and crept along the dank corridor. The stone was slippery beneath his feet so Harry kept one hand on the wall as he walked. The cold seeped into his fingers and Harry had to resist warming them on his robes for now they were covered in filth. He though that the corridor would never end but at last, it did. The stone floor began to slope upward and led to a set of rickety wooden steps before a ladder.

Guiding his wand to his pack, Harry dug out his invisibility cloak. He was careful not to let it touch the walls as he draped it over himself. Harry extinguished his wand and climbed up the ladder. He gently pushed open the trapdoor that capped off the outside world. Open only a fraction of an inch, Harry could see stacks of boxes, barrels and bags. He did not see any feet, however. Carefully, quietly, he pushed it open the rest of the way and hurried out. Once firmly closed, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Breaking the rules gave him a pleasant and exhilarating rush. Invisible, Harry grinned and moved to the wooden door that he hoped led to the main section of Honeyduke's.

Luckily, he was right and Harry blended easily into the bustling crowd. He had to hug the walls in order to avoid bumping into people. Harry spied Ron and Hermione in the corner rooting through a jar of fruit flavored sweets. Draco was not far behind examining peppermint strings. Harry looked around, appreciating his first glimpse of Honeyduke's. When he was forced to sidestep to avoid a collision and awkward questions, Harry's elbow bumped into a jar of licorice spiders. He grinned and slipped one under his cloak. Sneaking up from behind Ron, he placed the spider, which was almost as big as his fist, on his shoulder. Then, Harry tickled the side of his neck.

Ron's head jerked to the side as he reached up to scratch his neck. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as he found himself nose to nose with a spider.

"What the-" he began.

Hermione punched him in the arm, giggling. "Be quiet, Ron, it's only licorice."

His red face brought fresh rounds of laughter from Hermione and Draco.

"Did you do that?" he demanded of Hermione.

"No!" she laughed.

"You?" he asked Draco.

Draco shook his head. Ron gave them a suspicious glance and turned back to the candy table. Harry reached out and tickled the other side of his neck. Ron's head whipped around and he glared at them.

Draco's brow furrowed. "Jumpy there, Weasley?"

"One of you just tickled my neck," he accused.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, genuinely confused.

"No we didn't," Hermione said.

"But I might have," Harry said from under the cloak.

Their eyes grew wide and they looked around to find the source of the voice. Harry tapped Hermione in the arm.

"Harry?" she hissed. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Having some fun," he answered.

"Fun, yeah," Ron grumbled.

"Come on, let's go somewhere it isn't as crowded," Draco suggested.

"Good idea," Hermione said darkly. Harry could tell that she was planning out a nice lecture that would look odd if given to an invisible figure in the middle of a candy shop.

They left, Harry walking in the middle of the three so their footprints obscured his. Having never been in Hogsmeade, Harry did not know where they were leading him. After about five minutes of walking, they came out in a small clearing that held an unobstructed view of the Shrieking Shack. As soon as they were off the beaten path, Hermione walked up to where the last set of footprints were and ripped off Harry's invisibility cloak. She pushed him roughly onto a snow covered log.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "Sirius Black, a mass murderer, is after you and here you are sneaking out of Hogwarts, unaccounted for! What if he found you before you found us? Then you could be dead and nobody would have the slightest clue where you went! This was awfully foolish and irresponsible and I expected more from you. I'm sure the people who risked everything for you would expect more too after they find out."

Harry stared at her for a moment then tried to look contrite. It didn't work. "Sorry. Besides, who's to say they'll find out?"

She gave him an intense, threatening look.

Harry stood up an moved towards her. "Hermione, no! Please don't tell Snape. He would kill me!"

"Better him than Sirius Black!" she snapped. Ron and Draco stood watching from a safe distance.

Harry glanced at the two of them.

"Help me out here, guys," Harry pleaded.

Ron backed up father. "Sorry mate. I'm not getting in the middle of this."

Draco shook his head, agreeing that it would be unwise.

Harry groaned. "Come on, Hermione. Let me have one fun day. It can be my Christmas present."

She maintained her glare. "You are not to leave our side. If you do anything the slightest bit foolish or out of line, I will go straight to Snape. And you have to promise never to do this again. Agreed?"

Harry considered it for a moment. "This is like blackmail."

The corner of her lip drew up into a slight smile. "Are you refusing? I'm sure Snape will have loads of sympathy if you told him it was to avoid being blackmailed," she said sarcastically.

Harry sighed. "Fine," he said.

"Promise never to come again, unauthorized?" she asked.

Hermione was just too thorough. "Fine."

Draco and Ron came back, relief showing on their faces.

"I thought she was going to rip your head off," Draco muttered so only Harry could hear. His lip twitched.

"How'd you get here anyway?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned. "A little gift from the twins."

Hermione's eyebrow raised.

"Don't you dare get them in trouble!" Harry said, pointing at her. "I can make you fail Potions."

"You wouldn't," she said but Harry saw the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Try me," he said confidently. She frowned.

"So many threats," Ron muttered. "I thought we were friends?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Anyway, I'll show you once we get back to the castle. Right now, let's go somewhere where I can feel my hands. And my butt," he added quietly, shooting a glare at Hermione for making him sit on the snow.

She shrugged, unsympathetic.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go Harry?" Draco asked. "We've been just about everywhere."

"I need to get a Christmas present for Severus," Harry said. "Is there a shop like Flourish and Blotts up here?"

"There's Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and Tomes and Scrolls that sell stuff like that," Hermione said.

"You would know," Draco commented.

"How 'bout for robes?"

"Gladrags," Draco told him.

"Let's go there," Harry said.

Draco paused. "I have to warn you though, Harry, they've got some pretty...outlandish stuff. Especially some really weird socks. I'm not sure that you'll find anything Snape's style. Maybe not even anything black."

Harry grinned. "Sounds perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry woke up, rubbed his eyes and remembered what day it was. Christmas! With all of his friends gone for the holiday, Harry had spent the past few days living in Severus's quarters. He jumped out of bed, pulled on his robes and grabbed the package wrapped in glittering blue paper and tied with a gold ribbon. Harry entered the hall and knocked on Severus's door.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus said from the end of the hall.  
Harry turned, smiling. "Merry Christmas! I keep forgetting how early you get up."

Severus inclined his head. "There was a present to wrap."

Harry handed him the present that he had in his hand. "For once, I'm ahead of you."

"Thank you," Severus said, accepting the large bundle. "Why don't you head to the sitting room and I will have the elves send up some hot chocolate."

"Alright," Harry agreed, moving to the other room.

He had insisted that they get a Christmas tree for Severus's quarters. Much to Severus's dismay, Harry had decorated it in red and gold.

"I still say the tree would have looked better green and silver," Severus said, entering the room. "It is already green."

"You like it and you know it," Harry said. "Now open your present."

"You first."

Harry shrugged. "Alright."

"Mine is the one wrapped in gold," Severus said, gesturing to the pile beneath the tree.

Harry located it and picked it up. He tore off the shiny paper and opened the black velvet box inside. He found a beautifully wrought golden snitch inside, wings folded tight to its curved body. Harry lifted it out of the box.

"It's beautiful," he said.

"It is an inkwell, refillable," Severus said. "The top is on a hinge."

Harry opened it and peered inside. "I love this. I'll use it all the time. Thank you, Severus," he said with a wide smile.

Severus nodded.

"Your turn," Harry reminded him.

Severus untied the ribbon slowly and removed the paper with care. Once unwrapped, he held up the garment inside. His brows raised in surprise.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked eagerly.

Severus studied the cloak for a moment. All in all, it wasn't distasteful, or at least that's what Harry thought. The woolen outside was a dark navy blue with silver stitching along the bottom. It was lined with a light blue silk and had silver dragon fastenings. If that was where it stopped, it would have been a rather nice cloak. However, the designer had, for whatever reason, added a giant celtic dragon right in the middle of the lining. It was silver as well and looked fierce.

Severus tore his gaze away and looked at Harry. Harry was unsure of what he would say. Perhaps he should have gone with a book or quill.

"It would have been better in black," Severus said simply.

Harry grinned. "So you like it?"

"I definitely would not have chosen it for myself, but since you are intent on adding color to my wardrobe, it is not overly abhorrent," he replied.

"Sounds like a 'yes' to me," Harry said. "Sorry about the dragon but it was the most subtle thing they had."

Severus raised a brow. "Where did you get this then?"  
"Gladrag-," Harry cut himself off, realizing that was in Hogsmeade.

"Gladrags?" Severus asked. "That explains a lot. Though do tell how you got it without going to Hogsmeade."

Oh crap. "I sent in an owl order," Harry answered, thinking fast.

"Gladrags does not do owl orders," Severus replied smartly.

"You would know, why?" Harry asked, trying to distract him.

"It is a rather large sign in their window. Or did you not notice it when you were illegally traversing Hogsmeade?" Severus asked critically.

"I wasn't!" Harry lied. "Ron got it for me."

"Then you lied to me about the mail order? Why wouldn't you have told me that in the first place?" Severus asked.

Harry was trapped. He sighed. "Fine. I snuck out to Hogsmeade," he admitted.

"I am very disappointed in you, Harry," Severus said.

"Yeah, Hermione told me you would be," Harry muttered.

"Smart girl," Severus said. "How did you get there? The cloak I assume?"

For a moment, Harry was torn between telling the truth in attempt to redeem himself and covering up for the twins. Surely if Severus found out about the map, he would take it off him. Harry had more plans for the map.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I used the patronus charm to get past the dementors."

Severus nodded, accepting the lie. He sighed. "Harry, why is it so hard for you to keep yourself safe? All you have to do is listen to the people who are trying to protect you."

Harry looked down. "It's hard for me to do that."

"Rule-breaking is in your blood, I suppose," Severus grumbled.

"If you wanted a safe son that you didn't have to worry about, you definitely shouldn't have picked me," Harry pointed out. "I've literally been attracting trouble since I was born."

Severus looked at him and inexplicably, the corner of his mouth drew up into a very small uncharacteristic smile. "I suppose you are right. Though we do have to resolve this."

They sat in silence for a moment as Severus thought.

"What if I allow you to go to Hogsmeade provided that I accompany you?" Severus asked.

Harry thought for a moment. He nodded and smiled slyly. "Promise you won't embarrass me in front of my friends?" he teased.

"Are you saying that my efforts have not succeeded thus far?" Severus asked with mock surprise.

Harry laughed. "Sure, that sounds good. You're good at backing people into corners, you know. You should've been a lawyer or something."

"Wrong side of the law for a Slytherin," Severus scoffed. "Now finish opening your presents."

Harry did so, receiving various odds and ends from Hermione, Ron, Draco and the Weasleys. He got a large bar of chocolate from Professor Lupin. There were even a few presents for Severus; one from McGonagall and the other from Dumbledore. As Harry cleaned up the wrappings, he noticed one that he missed leaning against the wall, partially obscured by the tree.

"What's this?" Harry asked, heart speeding up as he easily recognized the shape.

"I honestly have no idea," Severus said, brow furrowed.

Harry brought it to the center of the room. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with twine. Harry pulled off the wrapping and, though it was obvious beforehand, confirmed that it was a broom. He picked it up gently, reverently.

"It's a Firebolt," Harry breathed. "They just came out. They're rumored to be the fastest brooms on the market. Did you get this?"

"I wish I could take credit but unfortunately, I cannot. Is there a note?" Severus asked.

Harry rummaged through the wrappings. "No." Harry wondered who it could possibly be from. McGonagall had gotten him his first, so she certainly would not get him another. And she would have signed it. Professor Lupin was the next to come to mind but, judging from the state of his robes, there would be no way he could afford such an expensive broom. "I can't think of anyone."

"Neither can I," Severus said. "You should not ride it."

"What?" Harry asked in shock. "Not ride it? How could I possibly not ride it?"

"It could be cursed or hexed. It could be from Sirius Black. You do not know," Severus said. "Allow me and some of the other teachers to run some tests on it. If it's clear, you can have it back."

"But the next Quidditch game is in only a few weeks!" Harry exclaimed.

"It will probably be back by then," Snape said.

"But I won't have any time to practice on it!" Harry said in alarm. "Please don't take it."

"Harry-"

"Severus!"

"Harry, it is for your own safety!" Severus said.

"Everything is for my own safety!" Harry exploded. "Everything that makes this school fun is being taken away for my own safety!"

"Then let's hope Sirius Black is caught soon," Severus replied, unrelenting.

Harry frowned. "Can I just look at it for a while?" he asked. "Before you take it away?"

"Of course," Severus replied.

For a while, Harry just looked at the broom, eyes wide with longing. All the rest of his presents were pushed to the side, forgotten, including Severus's. Gaze unmoving from the Firebolt in front of him, Harry did not notice the spark of disconcerting jealousy that sprung into Severus's eyes.

* * *

For the final few days of break, Harry spent most of his time either wandering around Hogwarts with the map or hanging out in Severus's chambers. After one day of exploring various passageways that had previously gone unnoticed, Harry laid on his stomach on his bed, Maurader's Map spread before him. He was planning how he was going to spend the final day of break. Harry could see Severus's dot enter the chamber. He ignored it and traced a passageway that went from a portrait on the third floor to one on the fifth with his finger.

A knock sounded on his door.

"Mischief managed," he said quickly as the door opened.

"Harry-" Severus began. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, no," Harry said rolling on his back and sitting up. "Come on in."

Severus stepped inside and looked at the parchment spread on the bed. "What is that?" he asked.

"Um, just a spare piece of parchment," Harry said. "I was going to uh, write something."

"Were you?" Severus asked rhetorically. "Without a quill? I do not mean to pry, but I have seen my fair share of odd things amongst student possessions and I would like to add the knowledge of this to my mental collection, shall we say."

Harry was wary but he didn't think that Severus would get the phrase right.

"If you can figure out the secret, you can look at it," Harry said.

"Challenge accepted."

Severus strode forward and put his wand to the parchment. "I, Severus Snape, command you to reveal your secret!"

Harry watched with latent amusement as words formed that were not what Severus was expecting.

_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and requests that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business._

_Mr. Wormtail would like to second that and note his amazement that he thinks he can command a piece of parchment to do anything._

_Mr. Prongs would like to say that Professor Snape is an ugly git who needs something stronger than shampoo for his slimy hair._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to express his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor._

Severus stared at it for a moment. "I dearly hope this is a Zonko's product."

Harry nodded, stifling a laugh to cover the lie. "You like it?"

"I cannot say that I do, but now I know that it exists," he said. Severus looked at Harry. "I will not even ask what you are planning on doing with it."

Harry smiled. "Good."

"Originally, I came to tell you that it has been requested that you join the teachers for dinner in thirty minutes," Severus said.

"Alright," Harry said easily. "Do any of them know who sent the Firebolt?"

"No," Severus replied. "Though I have requested they work quickly."

"Thank you," Harry said. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

When he had closed the door behind him, Harry folded up the map and let out a breath. He was glad that he had managed to keep the secret of the map but was unsure of whether or not it was the right thing to do after all.

* * *

Severus was grading papers, quill scratching harshly across the paper, when a knock sounded at the door. Unhappy because of the horrible attempts at essays that he was being forced to read, he snapped, "Enter."

The door opened hesitantly. Severus continued to grade as the student took his time coming warily into the office.

Without looking up, he said, "What do you want?"

"Um," the Slytherins said. "I just have something that I thought you might want to know."

Severus looked up at this. "Do tell, Mr. Zabini."

"Well, during the Hogsmeade trip the other day, Granger, Weasley and Malfoy were acting funny so I followed them. Uh, when I did, I saw Potter there. I know he isn't allowed at Hogsmeade, so I thought I would tell you."

"You thought you would get him in trouble, did you?" Severus asked critically, one eyebrow raised.

"No!" Blaise said hurriedly. "I just thought-"

"You were looking out for his own good, I suppose?" Severus asked sarcastically. "You didn't want anyone to have an opportunity to hurt him. How considerate."

Blaise's face turned bright red.

"In fact, Mr. Zabini, I commend you for your out of character actions. Rather like that of a Hufflepuff," Severus said insultingly.

Blaise was silent.

"Alright, Mr. Zabini, let us drop the act. We both know that you came for the sole purpose of seeing me angry at Mr. Potter for disobeying me. In truth, he and I have worked it out between us and are on good terms. In the future, I would thank you to stay out of business that does not concern you," Severus said. "You may go."

"Yes, sir," Blaise said. He hurried out. Severus noticed that he did not apologize. One good characteristic of his Slytherin. Not showing weakness.

* * *

Blaise scowled as he stormed into the common room. It was empty, as had become usual over the past week of break. If only he had been allowed to go home for Christmas, he wouldn't have gotten the bright idea to tell on Potter. Too bad his idiot mother was off in the Alps with her husband. He had expected Snape to explode and take his anger out on Potter and it would have been wonderful to watch. Now he just looked like a fool. At least Potter wasn't there to see him humiliated. Hopefully Snape wouldn't tell him either. Blaise buried his face in his pillow, never wanting to see his Head of House again. One spot of consolation was that in only a few weeks Hagrid would face the court and, Blaise hoped, retribution as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry trotted down the stairs to the door that led outside, scarf flying, hoping that he wouldn't be late for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh, sorry!" he said as he barely stopped himself from running into someone.

"It's quite alright, Harry," the person said, turning around. It was Professor Lupin. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, I've got to go, I'll be late!" Harry said, walking backwards towards the door. He ran into someone else behind him.

"Sorry!" he said, turning around to find Severus.

"You are a mess," Severus said factually.

"I overslept, got to go!"

"Harry, relax," Lupin said, "I'm Hagrid's substitute."

"You're what?" Harry said distractedly, still edging towards the door. Then the statement registered and he stopped. "Oh, so you won't mark me late?"

"My policy is that if you are later than the teacher, you get marked late. Care to walk down with me? I, as well am running late," Lupin said. "I had to decipher Hagrid's teaching notes."

"Easy lesson?" Severus asked snidely. "Perhaps you should stick with what you know," he suggested. "Wolves, for example."

Harry shot him a dark and disapproving look. Lupin simply pursed his lips and walked out the door with Harry not far behind. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets to help them fight the biting cold and trotted to catch up with his Professor. It seemed like a disturbingly long walk in this weather to the greenhouse where class was being held for the winter.

"Professor?" Harry asked. "Where's Hagrid?"

"He was summoned to court," Lupin said in a tired but sympathetic voice.

"Court?" Harry asked in alarm. "For what?"

"For being irresponsible in letting Blaise Zabini get injured," he replied. "It is a bogus charge and hopefully will go nowhere. However, Hagrid's job is at stake."

"I wonder why he didn't say anything..." Harry muttered. Feeling his jaw beginning to numb from the cold, Harry didn't say anything for a long while. When they were almost to the greenhouse, a thought sprung into his mind. He had meant to ask Lupin earlier but they were seldom alone and Harry wanted to wait for the right moment to ask.

"Sir, since both you and Sirius Black were friends with my father, you knew him, didn't you?" Harry asked tentatively.

Lupin's face hardened. "I did."

"Wha-" Harry began.

"I will not talk about this with you," he said rather harshly. Harry stopped. Softening his voice, Lupin added, "I'm sorry, Harry. It would be too much like talking to James about his friend's betrayal."

"I'm not my father," Harry muttered.

"I know that," Lupin said as they stepped up to the greenhouse door.

Harry frowned. "Do you? A lot of teachers around here tend to forget it," Harry said quietly. He slipped inside and took a seat with his friends, leaving Lupin unsettled at the door.

* * *

"Am I just imagining it or are those two not talking?" Harry whispered to Draco on the way back up to the school.

"No, they're mad at each other. Well, Ron's mad and Hermione is just defensive," he clarified. "Scabbers disappeared and Ron found blood on his sheets. He thinks Crookshanks got him."

Harry made a face. "I'm afraid to think of where he might turn up."

Draco nodded. "I doubt he'll be alive. Naturally, Hermione doesn't think Crookshanks did it."

"Cats eat rats," Harry said simply. "He probably did."

"So you're on Ron's side?" Draco asked.

"I didn't say that," Harry said. "Can't I be neutral?"

"That's what I tried," Draco admitted. "Though all I got was 'Draco, tell Ron that _every _cat doesn't chase_ every_ rat. Crookshanks was trained' and 'Draco, tell Hermione that there was orange fur on my sheets and Crookshanks had it out for Scabbers since the beginning'," he complained.

Harry laughed, garnering looks from the two who walked ahead. The were well spaced out and Harry and Draco hung back to talk. Harry could see the scowl marring Ron's visage and the haughty, innocent look on Hermione's. He shook his head at his friends' foolishness. It was only a rat. Then again, if someone had hurt his owl, Harry would be horrified. Right now, however, Ron didn't even have proof that it was Crookshanks. He could have picked up the hairs himself.

It was a mildly uncomfortable walk to the castle both because of the cold and the chilly silence emanating from Ron and Hermione. Harry sighed, realizing that this awkwardness could potentially go on for days judging by the stubbornness of both of his friends. He was going to have to wait it out with Draco, it seemed.

* * *

Blaise sat in the courtroom next to his step-father.

"Don't say anything without asking me first," he whispered. Blaise nodded. He had tried to get him to push for the execution of the animal itself but Adelaide had found out that it had already been released into the forest. She had told him to go ahead and look for it if he wanted to. The sad part was that she was being serious. As if Blaise Zabini would ever go wandering about the Forbidden Forest in search of an ugly vicious _thing_.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked from the center of a relatively small group of Wizengamot representatives. "I, Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot call this session to order."

A thin boy with red hair sat in the corner, writing furiously on a notepad.

"This court has been called to address the question of the competency of one Professor Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is that correct?"

Blaise's step-father nodded. "It is, sir."

Blaise noticed Hagrid's large form fidgeting as he sat in a chair on the opposite side of the round room.

"Go on, Mr. Zabini," Dumbledore said. "What is it you say that makes Professor Hagrid incompetent?"

"He allowed my son's fingers to be bitten off by a Clabbert," Mr. Zabini said.

"It wa' only tha ends of his fing'rs!" Hagrid protested. "Mad'm Pomfrey fixed 'im right up!"

Dumbledore raised a hand. "Quiet for a moment, Professor Hagrid. Continue, Mr. Zabini."

"A real teacher would have known to take necessary precautions and not let the students near something as vicious as a Clabbert," he continued.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

Mr. Zabini hesitated, "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Professor Hagrid, would you care to add anything?" Dumbledore asked, turning towards the witness section.

"Yea, I would," Hagrid said, standing. As he did so, he knocked over the chair and rushed to fix it. He clumsily righted it and smoothed down the horrible polkadot tie that clashed violently with the hairy suit that he had chosen as his best attire. It made Blaise want to throw up. "I warned Mr. Z'bini not to put his fing'rs in the cage. Their teeth are sharp ya see. But instead of lettin' the bird go when the Clabbert got hold o' it, he held on. The li'l thing got angry and jum'ed up an' swallowed the whole bird and kept goin' with the tips of his fing'rs. I warned him."

Dumbledore looked like he was considering what he had said. "Mr. Blaise Zabini, did Professor Hagrid warn you?"

"No," Blaise said after a very slight hesitation during which he looked to his step father for approval. He continued after he was given leave by a slight nod of the older man's head. "He said I just had to drop the bird inside."

"Did you just drop the bird inside?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Then how did the Clabbert have time to snap at your fingers if you simply let go? Are you sure you didn't hold on?" he asked.

Blaise paused. "That thing was horribly frightening!" he said defensively. "I didn't let go right away because I was afraid feeding it would make it more violent."

"That's absurd!" Hagrid said. "They're nice li'l things fer the most part."

"They're terrifying!" Blaise shot back.

"Silence!" Dumbledore interrupted. "We have heard both sides of the story. Hagrid claims that he warned Mr. Zabini, in which case, he is not incompetent but rather, looks out for his students' safety. Mr. Zabini claims that he received no such warning but admits to holding onto the bird longer than he was instructed to. Shall we vote?"

A few of the elder members nodded their heads, looking as if they just wanted this to be over with.

"All those in favor of dismissing Professor Rubeus Hagrid from his teaching post due to incompetency?" Dumbledore asked. Some hands went up. Dumbledore scanned the room, gaze pausing on each as if he were mentally adding them to the tally.

"All those in favor of clearing Professor Hagrid of all charges?" Another round of hands went up, including Dumbledore's. Dumbledore counted these then turned to the assembled.

"Professor Rubeus Hagrid, you are hereby cleared of all charges. You may return to Hogwarts and your teaching duties. I apologize for the inconvenience," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you, sir,' Hagrid said roughly, eyes moist.

Blaise's face reddened. He couldn't do anything right. It had been he who messed this up and now that stupid oaf was allowed to keep his job. Nothing was going his way. After the court was dismissed, Blaise stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Was he a Slytherin or not? He would get revenge and at this point, he didn't care who he took his anger out on. Whether Hagrid, Potter, or one of his stupid friends, each would be as good as the next. Someone would pay for his frustration, he swore it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was due for a visit to Severus's chambers. It was evening and Harry came bearing a small package. He entered the office and uttered the password for the inner door. He stepped into the dimly lit room, brightening it with a spell out of habit after the week he had spent in the dark chambers. Once school had resumed, he did not see his guardian quite so often as he had over the holidays, but today he had come to seek him out. Today was special.

"Severus?" Harry called. Severus stepped out from the kitchen into the sitting room.

"This is unexpected," Severus said a look of mild surprise on his face. "But not necessarily unwelcome. Do sit, I will bring in a pot of tea."

Harry did so and in a few minutes, he was holding a steaming cup of earl grey on delicate china.

"So what brings you down to the dungeons this evening?" Severus asked, pouring himself a cup.

Harry grinned and held out the package. "It's January ninth," Harry said. Severus looked at him blankly. "Your birthday," Harry clarified with amusement.

"Ah," Severus said. "To be honest, I had forgotten," he said, accepting the package. "How did you know? I do not recall telling you."

"I looked it up in the record books," Harry said. "I figured that since you knew when mine was, I ought to know yours."

"I generally do not celebrate my birthday," Severus said, as if this were a new concept to him. "It is simply the mark of one more year passing me by."

"You can't think of it that way," Harry said. "It could be the mark of another year beginning."

"You are far too optimistic. At one point, I would have marked it as another year survived," Severus said darkly.

"Cheer up, Severus!" Harry commanded. "It's your birthday. Open your present and be happy like everyone else." His stern tone contrasted sharply with the words that were coming out of his mouth. This irony caused Severus to crack a very small smile.

He began to pull off the paper, then paused. "This is not something else from Gladrags, is it?" he asked warily.

Harry raised a brow. "Why? Don't you like the cloak?"

"No, no," Severus said hurriedly.

Harry laughed. "I mail ordered it, for real this time. The stamp is on the paper. It's not from Gladrags."

Relief apparent, Severus continued. When the paper fell away, he pulled out a very nicely bound dark green leather notebook. The pages were edged with silver rather than the more common gold. Slytherin colors.

"This is beautiful. Thank you, Harry, though I maintain that you did not have to get me anything," Severus said.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Harry said. "Happy birthday, Severus."

Severus smiled a rare smile. "Thank you, Harry. I suppose it is happy indeed."

"That's better than any gift I could've given," Harry said.

Sitting next to him on the couch, Severus put his arm around Harry. "You did give it to me."

Harry hugged his guardian, eyes a little moist. "Then happy birthday."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As the snow melted and the weather grew more tolerable, Harry was missing one thing dearly. Quidditch. Despite pleading with Severus, he still did not have his Firebolt back. Without it, Harry was just about useless as a Seeker. Luckily for him, Draco had a Nimbus 2001 which beat Harry's school supplied Cleansweep any day. For the Hufflepuff match in late January, Draco stood in as Seeker, Harry watching from the sidelines. It was tough to do. Though he and Draco were good friends, Harry could not help but criticize his technique. A technique which, in the end, cost them the game. Fortunately, the rest of the team had been preparing for such an ending. Not that they doubted Draco's abilities, but he was, as they put it, "no Harry Potter". With two losses under their belts, the cup was slowly slipping away. It would take next to a miracle to recover; something that Harry could not do without the Firebolt.

Now well into March, Harry was certain that they should be finishing up with it soon. He had faith that all of his professors were intelligent enough to run a few tests and had no idea why it was taking so long. In fact, Harry expected it to be faster simply because his ceaseless nagging was getting on Severus's nerves.

"Harry!" Severus said in exasperation as Harry asked about it once more. Harry closed his mouth. "Thank you," he said in relief. "I told you multiple times, we are doing all we can. When is the next game again?"

"The day after Hogsmeade," Harry said. "One week from now."

"And it is Gryffindor versus Slytherin, correct?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. He narrowed his eyes. "You aren't stalling so that we lose, are you?"

"No," Severus replied. "If I were doing so, I would have caved to your incessant nagging long ago."

"Oh," Harry replied. He was aware of the insult but chose to ignore it. "Speaking of Hogsmeade, do you still want to go?"

"If you do," Severus replied. "I would not be adverse to staying back but I will certainly go if you wish."

"I'd like to," Harry said. "I'll make sure my friends are okay with you tagging along."

Severus raised a brow. "I was under the impression that I was the 'fun parent'."

Harry stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Your sense of humor is really coming along. It's not so dark anymore."

"I am slipping," Severus said with a frown.

Harry shook his head in mystification. He would never fully understand his guardian but he was getting a better grasp. The thought of the Firebolt again surfaced in his mind. He simply could not let it go.

"I'll need time to practice on the broom, you know," Harry said, hoping he wasn't pushing Severus too far.

Severus sighed. "How about we make a deal?"

"Alright," Harry agreed hesitantly.

"If you do not have your broom by the day we go to Hogsmeade, I will rent one for you there," Severus said.

"You can do that?" Harry asked.

"I believe Spintwitches has those services, yes."

"Deal," Harry said, mood brightening considerably.

"There is one condition, however," Severus said, forcing Harry to still his happiness and listen.

"What?" he asked.

"You must not ask me about the Firebolt until Saturday," Severus said.

Saturday was the day of Hogsmeade. Harry supposed that he could handle being silent on the matter for a week. He agreed.

* * *

As it turned out, avoiding the topic was harder than it seemed. There were several times when Harry caught himself almost asking about it. It came as a great relief when Friday rolled around even though there was no sign that the Firebolt had been returned. On the other hand, it had been very easy to avoid the topic of Severus coming with them to Hogsmeade. Though his friends were supportive of Harry and his guardian, he wasn't exactly someone who is easy for most people to spend time with.

"Hey, guys," Harry said to his friends on Friday evening as they lounged in the common room. "Is it alright if Severus kind of, well, hangs out with us at Hogsmeade?" Harry had difficulty phrasing that.

Hermione was the first to respond. She shrugged. "It beats you sneaking out, so I am going to say yes, that's fine."

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Snape's okay," he said dismissively. "I'm alright with it."

"Thanks. Ron?"

Ron made a face. "Um," he began. Harry could see him struggling. It was obvious that he did not want Snape to come at all but did want Harry to come.

"You don't want him to come, do you?" Harry asked, voicing his guess at his friend's state of mind.

Ron shook his head, looking a little ashamed.

"That's okay," Harry said. "Maybe we could compromise? I'll spend half the day with you guys, then Severus and I can leave if you'll feel more comfortable."

Really, Harry just wanted to go to Hogsmeade. Whether he spent his time there with Severus or his friends was negligible.

"That sounds good," Hermione spoke up while Ron nodded. "I'm glad you finally get to go."

"Legally, you mean," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Harry said his goodnights and headed off to bed early, hoping that he could sleep off his anticipation and excitement. Though he fell asleep quickly, Harry's sleep was fitful. He woke up often, strange dreams weaving through reality. Resting only on the surface of slumber, Harry woke instantly when a scream pierced the night. Chills racked his spine when Harry realized that it was not a figment of his imagination.

The scream was real.

* * *

"And I woke up and there was Sirius Black!" Ron said, chest heaving as he related the story to an alarmed and disgruntled McGonagall. "He had a knife!"

"Are you certain that this was no dream, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"His curtains were shredded," Seamus spoke up. "I think he was really here."

Murmurs spread throughout the gathered crowd in the common room. Though it may have been the ominous firelight, McGonagall's face looked pale. She waved a spell at the walls and the torches sprung to life.

"Percy, gather the students and keep them in the common room until a thorough search can be done of the dorms. Once everyone is accounted for, seal them off, if you would," she ordered. Then, McGonagall muttered to herself, "But how did he get in?"

"Have you asked Sir Cadogan?" a sixth year piped up.

"Good idea, Ms. Freewither," McGonagall said in approval. She stepped to the portrait hole and faced the chivalrous knight.

"Sir Cadogan, did you let a man in here just a little while ago?" she asked.

"Indeed I did, fair lady!" he replied.

"You -you did?" she asked, temporarily stunned. "Why in Merlin's name would you do that?'

"Why, he had the password. In fact, he had a whole list of them. Finally, he got to the one at which I allowed him to pass," Sir Cadogan said proudly. "I followed my instructions to the letter."

"Yes, it seems you did," she muttered. McGonagall turned back to the students. "Which abysmally foolish person thought that it would be a good idea to leave a list of passwords to the common room lying around?" she asked, voice both stern and shaky.

Neville's hand went slowly into the air, nervous and embarrassed. Professor McGonagall shook her head. "In what universe does that sound like a good idea?" she asked rhetorically. "If you'll excuse me, I must get Professor Dumbledore. Percy, you are in charge."

The tall redhead puffed out his chest. "Yes ma'm." She exited the room, robes swishing behind her. "What are you all staring at?" Percy demanded of a group of first years. They looked away hurriedly.

As Ron was pestered for another recount of the story, Harry took a seat by the fire. He stared into the dancing flames and thought about how very close he had come to his parent's killer, as he essentially considered Black. How very close he had come to being killed.

* * *

"Are you sure that you still want to go?" Severus asked Harry as they met up for the Hogsmeade trip. They were still surrounded by much talk of the previous night's threat as they stood in the courtyard where McGonagall held a list of those with permission slips.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said. "I've been looking forward to this. I'm not about to let Sirius Black ruin it for me."

"Admirable, but impractical," Severus said. "Would you stay if I told you that your broom is ready to go and waiting in my chambers?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes. We could not detect any traces of hexes or curses. I suppose you simply have a very well-off friend somewhere," Severus mused. "Which is not inconceivable given that you are the Boy Who Lived."

Harry was so excited that he didn't roll his eyes at the sarcastic use of the nickname. "That's great!" he said excitedly. "But I still want to go to Hogsmeade. Maybe we'll just come back a little early."

Severus nodded. "Alright."

Mood further brightened, Harry went to tell his friends the good news. He waited with them in line to be checked on the list that McGonagall held.

"Weasley," she said quietly, searching for his name. With a short movement, she checked off his name. McGonagall looked up. "Granger."

She did the same for Hermione. Then, she looked up to find Harry.

"You don't have a permission slip, Potter," she said factually. "I am certain of it."

"Severus is right over there," Harry said, pointing to the edge of the courtyard. As she looked, he gave a curt nod.

"Very well, go on," McGonagall said. She shook her head. "I never will get used to you calling him 'Severus'."

Harry grinned and went to join his friends and guardian.

"Wipe that ridiculous smile off your face, today is not about having fun," Severus said sternly.

This only made Harry grin wider as Ron's face acquired a worried look, thinking that he was serious. As everyone moved to begin the journey to Hogsmeade, Harry punched Ron on the arm.

"Lighten up, mate," Harry said.

Ron's face lit up in surprise. "Lighten up?" he asked in hushed tones. "You should tell Snape that, not me!"  
"He's only joking," Harry said.

"The Snape I know doesn't joke," Ron pointed out, glancing back at Draco and Hermione chatting behind them. Snape was at the back of the small group.

Harry smiled. "Exactly. You don't really know him, do you?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Sometimes, I don't get you."

"Sometimes, I don't either," Harry said.

"You're going to get me killed though," Ron said.

"I'm what?" Harry asked, thinking he misheard.

Ron looked at him. "Isn't it obvious? Sirius Black was after you but he picked the wrong bed!"

"Oh, right," Harry said. "I had thought of that. If his only weapon is a knife, I'll be able to take care of him easily when I find him."

"When you find him?" Ron asked. "You aren't looking for him, are you?"

"No," Harry assured him.

"Good," Ron said. "'Cause then I'd think you were mental."

Harry's lip twitched. "Maybe I am."

Ron blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry changed the subject, not answering Ron. In truth, he was waiting for the day that Sirius Black would show up on the Marauder's Map. Next time, he wouldn't be asleep.

* * *

After wandering about Zonko's and Honeyduke's with his friends all morning, they decided to part ways around lunchtime. Harry was not planing on spending much longer in Hogsmeade for his new broom beckoned and he wanted to be back with enough daylight to try it out.

"How about a butterbeer?" Harry asked after wandering into a few shops with Severus. He had only bought a few candies and joke things as well as a new quill and ink refill.

Severus nodded his assent. They took a seat in the Three Broomsticks and ordered themselves two butterbeers. As Harry sipped his drink, he looked around the pub at the many different kinds of people that frequented this establishment. He noticed that Severus was doing the same, except that his gaze was repeatedly drawn to the corner. Harry nonchalantly shifted in his seat to see who he was looking at. At the table in the back sat a woman with long brown hair, mid thirties, bent over a newspaper.

"You should go talk to her," Harry said.

"What?" Severus asked immediately.

Harry smiled. "You like her, don't you? You're staring."

Severus frowned. "She intrigued me. And yes, I suppose she is more or less attractive."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just admit it. How's someone intriguing anyway?" He did not expect Severus to have a real answer, but he did.

"Her robes are purple and dressy yet she carries a bag that looks like it is covered in a carpet that has been dragged through several puddles. Her scarf is hand knit but her hands are adorned with expensive rings. She is reading the Daily Prophet but there is a rune deciphering sheet from the Quibbler sticking out of her pocket," Severus said. "I would not want to get involved with someone in such a blatant identity crisis."

Harry's eyebrows lifted. "Wow," he said. "Remind me never to set you up with anyone."

Severus gave him a concerned look. "You would try?"

Harry gave a short laugh. "I'd have to find someone to agree. That would be half the challenge," he joked.

Severus gave him a non-genuine glare.

"Maybe I was wrong about your alternate career path," Harry said, giving Severus a considering look. "You should've been a detective, not a lawyer."

"What is a detective?" Severus asked.

"They solve crimes," Harry explained.

"That would be a very easy task with Legilimency at hand," Severus pointed out.

Harry nodded and finished his drink.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked. "You seem anxious to get back."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Harry said. He grinned. "There's a broom waiting for me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry gripped the black varnished handle of his new broom tightly. Though it was unfamiliar, it felt like it was made to fit his hands. With Severus watching from the edge of the pitch, Harry kicked up off the ground, soaring smoothly into the air. It was so effortless that he laughed.

Harry steered the Firebolt towards the sun, shooting up faster than he had ever gone before. Twisting in midair, he came down in a tight spiral before pulling into a smooth arc and hanging about ten feet above Severus's mildly horrified face. Harry laughed once more and tried out a few of the complicated maneuvers that had failed miserably on the Cleansweep. They were like child's play on this broom. It was glorious.

For the next two hours, Harry performed every stunt that he could ever dream of and each one was effortless. When at last he was coaxed down by a tired Severus, Harry felt that if the dementors came calling tomorrow, his patronus would be perfect.

* * *

"You ready for this, Harry?" Wood asked the next morning as Harry entered the common room. "We have to win this by a ton if we want the cup."

"I know, Oliver," Harry said, trying to avoid the lecture that was imminent.

"I know your new broom is fast and all but you can't catch the Snitch too early!" he stressed, blocking Harry's way towards the portrait hole. "Wait until we score like, at least 70 points."

"Okay, I got i-"

"I know it's going to be tempting to just catch it but-"

"Oliver!" Harry said loudly. "I get it, alright? It'll be fine, just relax."

"Relax," Wood said dubiously, shaking his head.

Harry, glad to escape, headed straight for the portrait hole.

"Harry, wait!" someone called from behind him. With a groan he turned around.

"Wha-" he began, a little snappily but then stopped when he realized he was facing a pretty fourth year with medium length strawberry blonde hair. "Oh, uh, hi," he stammered awkwardly.

"I just wanted to wish you luck in your game," she said timidly. She gave a small smile. "That's all, see you later, Harry."

"Uh, bye," Harry said, still floundering in his mind to form a coherent thought. He quickly exited through the portrait hole, glad to get away from... whatever it was that had just happened. Harry didn't even know who that was. He shook his head, cleared his thoughts and proceeded down the stairs to join his team.

"There you are, Harry!" Fred called as Harry joined them in the courtyard.

"We were afraid that Wood would make you miss the game with his lectures," George said.

"He tried," Harry admitted.

"Oh, good, the big star's here," Angelina said, not being sarcastic. "Now we can go practice until Wood comes down to talk about...whatever he usually talks about."

"Great!" the twins said in unison.

Excitement coursing through his veins, Harry walked with his team down to the pitch where he revealed his treasured new possession.

"Holy Merlin," Draco breathed.

"It's beautiful," Alicia agreed. The twins stared in awe.

Harry grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice and all just sitting there," Katie said. "Why don't we get started and see it in action?"

Everyone eagerly climbed upon their brooms, Harry included. They flew drills, Harry outstripping everyone. After he finished a good five minutes before the rest, he filed the time showing off with the neat tricks that he had discovered the day before.

"Nice sloth-grip roll, Harry!" Angelina called. "Show that one to Wood and maybe he won't force us to practice it any longer."

They flew until the Slytherins showed up. Not wanting to reveal Harry's new broom, they landed and waited for Wood to arrive.

By the time that the crowd and all the players had gathered for the game, Harry was anxious just to play. The shrill whistle that kicked off the game could not come soon enough and when it did, Harry was ready.

As Harry searched for the snitch, he kept an eye on the score. Luckily, the Gryffindor chasers were superb; the fifty point mark came fast and then the search really began. Having stalled long enough, Harry started to really look for the snitch, knowing that if he could spot it, he could easily outstrip the Slytherin seeker. Harry lapped the pitch and heard cheers come up from the stands. He glanced at the score but nothing had changed. At first, Harry simply ignored the chanting from the stands until he realized they were yelling his name.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry's chest filled with pride. Though in the past few seconds Slytherin had scored, Harry knew that he could win this. After a few more laps, Harry checked the score once more. If Gryffindor could score twice more before Harry caught the snitch, they would have enough to win the cup. He bided his time until he saw Angelina toss in the last goal needed before Harry could go after the snitch.

Harry's eyes scanned the pitch and he caught sight of the tiny glittering ball near the far side. Swinging his broom around, Harry sped after it. Seeing him, the Slytherin Seeker came after Harry. Harry was confident that his broom would win out and he pushed it faster towards the Snitch.

Unfortunately, he caught it a little too quickly. Before he had time to register what the cheers behind him meant, Harry had grabbed the tiny ball and ended the game. His moment of triumph was brief. It was cut short by the realization that seconds before he caught the snitch, Slytherin had scored. Without time to recover, Harry had ended the game. His spirit sunk. He had won the game but lost Gyrffindor the cup.

Seemingly a paradox, the Slytherin team broke into a roar of happiness while the Gryffindors fell into various states of disappointment. It seemed like the the Slytherins had done the math and realized that the cup was theirs.

"Sorry, Oliver," Harry said as they landed, a somber crowd. "When I caught it, I thought we were still seventy points up."

"It's okay, Harry," he said, though it was obvious he was disappointed. "We won the past two years, three was too much to ask for I suppose."

"Sorry," Harry repeated.

They twins came bounding over, their usual happy selves. "Don't look so sad, Harry! We still won the game, I think that calls for a celebration."

Harry grinned. "Alright," he agreed. "You guys go on, I want to catch up with Ron and Hermione."

Draco came with him as Harry searched the crowd for his friends.

"Pretty poor way to break in my new broom," Harry said with a frown.

"We beat Slytherin, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Draco said. "Look how close we came to getting the cup when you were out two of the three matches."

"I wish I could redo the first one," Harry said. "I shouldn't have fainted at the sight of those dementors, that was weak."

Draco looked away.

"Oh, sorry, Draco," Harry said. "I forgot about that."

"S'okay," he said. "Did you ever ask Snape why?"

"You and I have had more awful experiences than everyone else," Harry said with a shrug. "Come on, let's get back up to the common room. I guess we can just find Ron and Hermione there."

"Okay," Draco agreed. Together they trudged back up to the castle, a lingering disappointment following them through the motions.

* * *

Several weeks later, the sting of the loss had begun to die down and other things filled Harry's mind. Unfortunately, that was all it filled. Harry had a horrible amount of free time on his hands since Gryffindor's Quidditch season had ended so early. Trying to avoid the nagging of Hermione to start studying for end of term exams (already), Harry had taken to wandering the castle. Sometimes, he would stop in Lupin's office for a quick chat but he generally didn't stay long. Harry could see that with missing so much school, Lupin was getting behind in his work. After realizing this, he started bothering Severus instead.

"Do you have any potions to brew today?" Harry asked, sitting in Severus's office one afternoon.

"No," Severus replied while grading papers. "Do you have nowhere to be?" he asked, though not harshly.

Harry shrugged. "No. I'm kind of bored actually."

"And you have grown tired of your friends?" Severus asked without looking up.

"No," Harry said once more. "Hermione and Draco spend all their time studying, though. I'm not really sure what Ron does."

"You should follow their example," Severus said, laying down his quill. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy's that is. Study. As I told you last year, end of term exams come faster than you would hope."

"Honestly, Severus," Harry said. "They're over a month away."

"In any case, what are you doing with yourself?" he asked. "Not looking for Sirius Black, I hope? Or at the very least, not getting into trouble?"

Harry shook his head. "I kind of wish. All I'm doing is this," he gestured to the office. "Wandering around. I've been watching for Sirius Black but-" Harry stopped, mentally kicking himself. To cover his abrupt cut off, he shrugged. It did not fool Severus, however.

"Watching how?" he asked suspiciously, eyebrow raised. "Through the window?" he asked sarcastically.

"Um, no."

Severus knitted his fingers together. "Care to enlighten me then?"

"Not really," Harry admitted.

"Harry," Severus warned.

Harry sighed. He supposed that he had no choice but to tell him. Harry's Occlumency could not stand up to Severus's practiced mind tricks. "I'll tell you if you promise not to ask questions."

Severus's eyebrow shot up further. "I do not like the sound of that. However, it seems I have no choice other than to force you to tell me which I wish to avoid, if at all possible. Very well, I promise."

"I may or may not have a map," Harry said. "Of the castle," he added.

"A map?" Severus asked. "How will that help you search for Black?"

"Uh, it shows everyone on it," Harry confessed. "Like where they are and such."

"Does it?" Severus asked with interest. "May I see it?"

"I guess," Harry said. At this point, what did it matter? He pulled it out of his red and gold pack that he carried with him almost everywhere for the sole purpose of containing the map. He rather reluctantly handed it over to Severus.

"Is it my imagination, or does this look vaguely familiar?" he asked, half to himself. "I am assuming there is a phrase necessary to activate it? My previous attempt did not achieve the desired result," Severus said.

Harry pulled out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Appropriate, I assume." The names Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs appeared on the parchment. A look of deep concentration stole over Severus's face as he stared at those names. His brow knitted. "I would so love to ask where you got this but as per our agreement, I will refrain."

"Thanks," Harry said, glad that he had managed to keep Fred and George from greater trouble.

Severus studied the map for a few minutes. "This is surprisingly accurate. Did it ever occur to you that this map works both ways?"

"What?" Harry asked, not grasping Severus's meaning.

"You can use it to find Sirius Black but he, in turn, can use it to find you," Severus explained. "This is a map that leads directly to your doorstep, per say."

"Oh," Harry said. He had not thought of that.

"It is a good thing that you did not lose this," Severus said. "I think that, for many reasons, I should keep it now."

"No!" Harry said, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"No?" Severus asked slowly. "The risk of you losing it and Sirius Black finding it is too great. In addition, I cannot, as both your teacher and guardian, allow you to have this in good conscience. I am assuming this is how you got to Hogsmeade?"

Harry nodded, annoyed. "I didn't show you so that you could take it."

Severus pursed his lips. "Perhaps after you are no longer in mortal danger I will return it. Maybe."

Harry's mood did not really brighten much by that statement. "But what happens if he comes after me? I won't know it because you have the map."

"I trust that you will be able to hold your own for long enough to warn me with that little device you have. In addition, I will be watching," Severus promised.

Harry frowned, wanting to change the subject because he was quickly getting annoyed. He thought he would strike at something that would annoy Snape. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Severus replied. "What is it?"

"Well I've had a whole bunch of time on my hands-"

"Believe me, I know," Severus interrupted darkly.

"-and I was doing some thinking," Harry continued unperturbed. "Why is it that you really hate my dad and his friends? I mean, I know they were awful to you but...I just thought that snide comments wold be something you could get over. There has to be something more. Am I right?"

Severus frowned. "His pranks were not always harmless," he said. "There was one that would have been horrible to behold had your father not backed out at the last moment."

"Can I ask what it was?" Harry asked, hesitant to delve too deeply into Severus's dark memories.

"They thought to lead me to Lupin while he was a werewolf. He would have killed me. Your father, however, backed out and essentially saved my life. At least he saw it that way," Severus muttered. "I saw it as he almost killed me."

"That's terrible," Harry said with a frown.

"Sirius Black was his partner in crime."

"One more thing for me to add to the reasons why I hate him," Harry muttered. "I... I always thought that my dad was you know, perfect. He made the sacrifice. He was the hero, the victim. But now... he was kind of a jerk."

* * *

"...he was kind of a jerk."

When those words came out of Harry's mouth, Severus froze. He had a moment of deja vu where he remembered Lily saying something very similar about James's treatment of Severus. Where he had filled with hope so many years ago, Severus was conflicted now. Of course, he was happy that Harry was finally seeing the light concerning his father but it was never his intention to turn him against him.

"Harry," Severus began, "you have to understand that he was a boy then. A boy who I have a strong prejudice against. He cannot have been that bad if Lily chose him," Severus almost had to choke their words out. "It was never my intention to turn you against him."

"I know," Harry said. He gave a soft smile. "You are, as usual, telling the truth. I can make my own determinations."

Severus looked at his son with admiration. _His _son now. Finally, he had won out over James Potter. He had been there for Harry when his true father couldn't be. And that was what mattered, in the end.

As Severus was thinking deep thoughts, Harry stood. "I should go now; study, I guess. When you're done with that, say 'mischief managed'."

"What? Oh, right," Severus said, snapping out of his reverie. "I am sorry about the map, Harry."

"I know," Harry responded. "Bye."

Then, Harry was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry flipped through his Divination textbook trying to come up with a reasonable interpretation of the mist within his crystal ball. He ran his hands through his hair. Though it was only Divination, Harry did not want to see Severus's reaction if he got a Troll on his final exam. Hopefully, he would consider the class as absurd as it truly was. Harry, however, did not want to take any chances. He watched the mist swirl around the ball once more, seeing nothing but shapeless gas. He found a list of example meanings in his book and took pieces from each, forming a coherent answer.

Handing in his paper, Harry was glad that this marked the end of Divination for the year. He bounced the small crystal ball in his hand absent-mindedly and followed his classmates out of the room. As they filed down the ladder, Harry realized that he had forgotten to return the crystal ball.

"Oh, I have to go put this back," he told his friends. "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Already at the back of the line, it wasn't an issue for Harry to return to the classroom to set down his crystal ball in the back room where they were kept. When he stepped through the beaded curtain that sectioned off that part of the room from the remainder, Harry paused. Professor Trelawney sat in a chair, basket of crystal balls on the table in front of her.

"Uh, Professor?" Harry asked. There was no response. He touched her gently, tentatively on the arm.

As soon as he made contact, she jumped. In a creepy, raspy voice, she said, "_THE DARK LORD AWAITS A NEW FOLLOWER, ONE THAT WILL AID HIS RETURN. TONIGHT, ONE WRONGED BY THE LIGHT WILL TURN TO THE DARK AND SEEK OUT HIS NEW MASTER. WITH HIS AID, THE DARK LORD WILL RISE, GREATER, MORE TERRIBLE THAN THE PAST HAS EVER SEEN. TONIGHT..."_

She trailed off with a gasp. Harry stood in utter shock, staring at her as if she had suddenly taken on the appearance of a hippogriff. She looked at him much the same way.

"Can I help you, dear boy?" she asked.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked shakily.

She looked at him as if he were dense. "I asked if I could help you with something..."

"Uh, here," Harry said, thrusting the ball forward.

She accepted it. "Thank you," she said, but Harry had already gone. He hurried down the ladder and, finding the corridor empty, all but sprinted to find Severus.

* * *

With that odd occurrence weighing heavily on his mind, Harry had difficulty focusing on the last of his exams. Luckily, Defense Against the Dark Arts was the final one for the year and it was one that Harry had a natural aptness for. He went through Lupin's course easily, battling grindylows, kappas and red caps almost without thought. In the final stage when faced with a boggart, Harry came out grinning, having accomplished not only a perfect Riddikulus but had first tested out his Patronus shield. He received full marks.

Though his friends looked understandably shaken upon coming out of the encounter with the boggart, they insisted that they had done fine as well. All in all, it was actually a fun exam. Hermione was a little more unsettled than usual about the boggart, but Harry didn't pry.

Though normally his heart would have lifted at the thought of being finished with schoolwork for the year, a weight currently pressed on his spirit. Thinking about the prophecy made Harry's stomach churn and he felt dizzy. He grabbed the stone banister on the stairs up to the castle for support. As he drew in a deep breath, Harry's friends gathered, concerned.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Harry insisted. "I changed my mind, I don't want to go inside. Why don't we go sit in the shade? I have to tell you guys something."

Harry had held off telling his friends about Trelawney's prediction in attempt to not add more stress until exams were over. Where Harry thought he was being considerate, his friends chastised him for holding back.

"You should've told us, Harry," Draco said seriously. "You think it was real?"

Harry nodded gravely. "That's what bothers me. I always thought she was a fake but... you should've seen it." Harry shivered despite the warm sunlight that lit the ground next to him.

"Have you told anyone else?" Hermione asked, concerned look upon her face.

"Severus," Harry said. "He didn't really offer anything but seemed concerned."

"We all are," Ron pointed out. "That's a pretty wicked prophecy."

Harry pulled up a clump of grass in frustration. "I just wish there was something I could do to _stop _it."

"You can't control everything," Draco pointed out. "There are some things even a thirteen year-old can't stop," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry produced a faint smile. A flash of orange caught his eye. Harry turned and saw a long, fluffy tail swishing from the edge of a bush. "Is that Crookshanks?"

"What?" Hermione asked. "Crookshanks!"

With an angry huff, she leaped up and grabbed her cat around the middle, keeping well away from her claws. In truth, she only needed to worry about the back ones because the front were otherwise occupied.

Ron squinted at the gray form in between Crookshanks's front paws. "Scabbers?"

He stood and extricated his rat from the talons with which it was contained. "Scabbers!" he cried happily, clutching the writhing form to his chest. The moment of joy and relief quickly turned to anger as he realized what had happened.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Your stupid cat almost killed my rat again!" he yelled.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Again?" she asked incredulously. "He never killed him the first time! I think you owe Crookshanks and me an apology," she said airily.

"An apology? Scabbers is probably scarred for life!" Ron said in protest.

"At least he's alive!" she snapped back.

"Guys!" Harry said, stepping between them. "I really don't fancy the idea of another fight between you right now. Can you just drop it?"

With a faint huff, they both sat down with their respective pets. Draco mouthed a "thank you" at Harry who nodded once. Then, he resumed staring across the lake, wondering if this would be the last day of peace within the wizarding world.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk after returning from administering the last potions exam. He knew that he should be grading those tests so that he would not have to later but the map was so mesmerizing. He squinted to see the names on the map. Out of habit, his eyes searched for Harry's dot.

After a few moments, he found it out on the grounds. It took a moment to make out the other names surrounding him for they were overlapping each other. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley. As he was about to dismiss it, he noticed something else. There were a few extra letters behind everyone else's. Willing everyone to move farther apart, Severus stared at the jumble of words.

It took a few minutes before the group seemed to decide to head up to the castle. In the meantime, Severus thought over what Harry had told him of the prophecy. It sent chills not only up his spine but through his Dark Mark when he considered the Dark Lord truly returning to power. Greater and more terrible than before. Despite his brave façade, Severus's gut twisted in trepidation. If this came true, he would face horrible retribution at the hands of the Dark Lord. Severus could only hope that it was contained to him and that Harry would be left unscathed. He admitted that the possibility of that was rather slim. Perhaps he should have thought of that before adopting Harry.

Severus shook away his thoughts and realized that the group had broken up and were heading to the front doors of the castle. He could see Draco, Hermione and Harry's names clearly but Ron's had something else in behind. His mind filtering out the words "Ron Weasley", Severus thought that he could make out the longer name behind it. Using the few pieces he could gather, he put together the rest. Peter Pettigrew. That was impossible. Everyone knew that Sirius Black had killed him. The map must be lying. Intending to find out, Severus rose and headed for the door. He watched as the group headed up to the almost empty common room. Vaguely, he wondered why they had not stayed outside to enjoy the beautiful day. Having gotten a head start per say, they reached the common room before Severus.

Severus got to the portrait hole and just realized that he didn't have the password. He cursed and looked at the map which showed Pettigrew just on the other side of the door, still with Ron. Severus looked around, hoping someone would come along to let him in.

"Mr. Longbottom!" he snapped as he spied the round-faced kid coming up the stairs. "What is the password?"

Longbottom's face turned white. "Uh, I um... I don't know? Sir?" he amended quickly.

Severus's brow furrowed. "Are you not a Gryffindor?"

Neville's face went from white to red. "Professor McGonagall won't let them tell me," he muttered.

Severus almost asked him why but then realized that this conversation was wasting precious time. His son was in that room with what was supposed to be a dead person.

"Fine, find me someone who knows," he snapped.

Neville looked relieved that he had not been forced to explain and nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

He hurried off. Severus tapped his heel impatiently against the stone.

"You look bored, good sir. Care to duel?" Sir Cadogan asked from the portrait on the wall. Severus gave him a dark glare. The knight was unperturbed. "In my time, it is customary to at least acknowledge a challenge," he huffed, "you lot are not very polite, I have noted."

Furthering the image of impoliteness, Severus turned his back to the picture to wait for the delivery of a knowledgeable Gryffindor. He folded the map, still activated, so that only the common room showed on the front. It was less conspicuous that way. In a few moments, Neville returned, face flushed, with Ms. Weasley in tow.

"Ms. Weasley, care to tell me the password?" he asked.

She gazed at him boldly, eyes narrowed. Severus did not seem to intimidate her quite as easily as the others.

"How do I now it's you?" she asked. "You could be Sirius Black in disguise."

That was a valid point. Nevertheless, Severus huffed, glared and enhanced the menacing look on his face. "Would Sirius Black know that you were Harry's second in his duel with Nott at midnight on the Astronomy tower?"

She frowned. "I guess not. The password is 'Finelesca'," she said with a sidelong glance at Neville.

"Right you are, fair maiden!" Sir Cadogan cried from the wall. "You have leave to pass."

"Is he always like that?" Severus asked darkly.

Ms. Weasley gave him a long suffering look. "Always."

Severus was once more astounded at how undisturbed she was by his presence. However, that was no matter, at least at the present time. He stepped through the portrait hold and raised the map casually, checking to see where Pettigrew was now. He was in the same place.

Severus stepped over to the group in the corner. Besides the new additions of Ginny and Neville, the common room was otherwise empty. Four surprised faces looked up at him as he surveyed the group. There was no Pettigrew to be found. He especially looked over Ron but nothing seemed amiss. There definitely was not another person on top of him. Ron looked nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"I saw something rather interesting," he said conversationally, gesturing to the map, "and came to look. It seems as if it were a false interpretation by the map."

"Can I ask what you saw?" Harry asked.

Severus hesitated. It seemed as if there was no truth to it and Severus did not want to alienate Harry by keeping things from him as he did last time. He weighed his options and determined that it could not do much harm to tell him. Anything he told Harry almost inevitably made it to his friends so he supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell the group. "Peter Pettigrew."

Harry froze. "He's dead."

"That is what makes it interesting," Severus said calmly. "In any case, I believe the map to be lying somehow unless you are all consorting with a dead man?"

They all shook their heads in rapid denial. "Very well, I will go," Severus said. Before turning to leave, he studied Harry's face for a moment. He looked unduly worried. Trying to put reassurance in his gaze, they locked eyes before Severus left with the swishing of his long, dark robes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What's that?" Harry asked as Hermione untied a piece of parchment from the foot of a school owl.

She unfurled it and read what it said. "It's a note from Hagrid."

_Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco,_

_Meet me at the Forbidden Forest at dusk. It's important. _

_Hagrid_

Harry's brow furrowed. "Doesn't Hagrid realize that we aren't allowed out after dark?" he said, a bit annoyed.

"Maybe we should just tell him we can't come," Ron said. "I don't fancy going into the forest after dark anyway."

"Snape will murder you if you go, Harry," Draco pointed out.

Hermione frowned. "But it says it's important."

Draco looked out the window. "It's almost dusk now. Why don't we go down early and ask Hagrid what it's about. We could still make it back by dark."

"Good idea," Harry said, pushing off the ledge on which he sat. "Let's go."

They rose and headed for the door. Harry impulsively patted his pocket, checking to make sure that both his wand and the silver button that he could use to contact Severus were on his person. His punishment would be even worse if he was caught after dark without those.

Having eaten dinner early, the group meandered down to Hagrid's without running into anybody as they were all in the Great Hall. Harry rubbed the back of his neck, feeling strange about this for a reason he could not place. Dismissing it, Harry assured himself with the knowledge that Hagrid would never intentionally hurt them. However, Hagrid's standards of caution were far different from everyone else's. Harry shook off his doubt and kept walking. Hopefully, it was nothing major and nothing dangerous.

* * *

Blaise fidgeted and pushed the food on his plate around with his fork. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw none of the people for which he was looking. He frowned. There were no windows in the Great Hall so he could not see whether the sun had started to sink yet. If his timing was off and they talked to Hagrid before he could lure them into the forest, the plan will have failed miserably.

He rose suddenly. "I have to go," he said, feeling the need to justify himself.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked, pouting slightly.

"None of your business," he snapped and turned to stalk away. He could feel Professor Snape's eyes on him as he walked away from the Slytherin table. Blaise kept his back straight, head high as he exited the room. If this worked, he would not only get Harry and company in trouble with Snape for being out of the castle after dark but he also might get Hagrid in trouble for supposedly asking them to come. Naturally, he would deny it but Blaise was prepared to lie and claim that Hagrid gave him a note to have an owl deliver to one of the four Gryffindors. He grinned wickedly as he stepped out onto the grounds. He merely hoped that his note had looked close enough to Hagrid's sloppy scrawl that it was believable.

Blaise's heart dropped when he saw four figures moving towards Hagrid's hut. They were early and he was late. Cursing, Blaise ran towards the forest. Luckily, they were walking slowly. Light on his feet, Blaise slipped behind them and into the dense woods. They were only about ten feet away. Acting fast, Blaise cast the practiced charm on his throat.

"Harry," he said loudly, under the cover of the trees. His voice came out low and gruff, much like Hagrid's.

Harry turned. "Hagrid?" he asked, eyes searching the trees.

"Over here," he said, then shook a few branches for emphasis. Crouching, Blaise saw Harry motion for his friends to follow him to the edge of the forest. Blaise retreated. "In here," he said again.

Blaise watched them venture forth with a wicked grin on his face. Then, several things happened at once. Blaise shifted his weight to his back heel on which he crouched. As if triggered by the snap of the twig beneath his foot, a growl sounded behind him. Blaise's head whipped around and he came face to face with a snarling black dog. It growled deeper, lower and more menacingly. In one fluid movement, it sprung straight at Blaise. He let out a short yell as the dog soared right over his head and came crashing down in the brush behind him. Momentum carrying it forward, it continued on to the Gryffindors whom Blaise had unknowingly led into a trap. He felt sick to his stomach. He had only wanted them to lose house points, not their lives. Blaise's face was white as a sheet when the dog sank its fangs into Weasley's calf. He scrambled to get up but in the process slipped on a pile of leaves. He fell, head cracking against a rock and the world went black.

* * *

Severus stepped into his office carrying a goblet of smoking Wolfsbane. He was headed off to deliver it to Lupin, tonight being the full moon. As he stepped past his desk, something odd caught his eye. The Marauder's Map was activated and lay spread out on his desk. The odd part was the large number of dots on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He glanced out the window. It was near dark and either way, the forest was off limits. He looked closer. When he made out Harry's name, his stomach dropped. If it were possible, it dropped further when he saw the name next to it: Sirius Black.

For the first time in a long time, Severus fumbled clumsily with the goblet in his hand. Hands usually deft and sure were suddenly shaky. He knew that he had to get the potion to Lupin or else he wouldn't transform safely but with every moment he wasted, he put his son in danger. Going for a compromise, he grabbed the nearest bottle, duped the potion sloppily inside, corked it and shoved it into his pocket. Severus scooped up the map and sprinted down the corridor, ignoring the looks from students and teachers alike. He had no idea when he would get the potion to Lupin but at the moment, it did not matter one bit to him. Harry was in danger.

* * *

"Ron!" Harry cried, as his friend was dragged towards the Whomping Willow by the Grim that haunted his dreams.

Ron screamed. His rat tried to jump out of his pocket but, searching for something to cling to, he grabbed it and held on tight. Harry saw Ron's wand fall from his pocket into the dark grass.

"Come on!" Harry said to his friends, sprinting after him. The dog was fast, however. In moments, they were at the Whomping Willow. The dog was low enough to clear the swinging branches as he drew the screaming Ron into a hole at the base of the tree. Harry went to follow when a huge spiked branch hit into his back, knocking Harry forward. The air rushed from his lungs as Harry was launched into the base of the tree. He groaned and rolled onto his elbow. Through fuzzy vision, he saw Hermione and Draco trying to leap through the branches to join him. Harry pushed himself up on his elbow which dug painfully into a knot on the base of the tree trunk. As he did so, the branches stilled. Hermione and Draco paused in athletic stances, wondering if it was some sort of trick. When it turned out not to be, they rushed over to Harry.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, crouching with her back pressed against the trunk for good measure.

"Yeah," he managed. "Let's go."

Ignoring the spikes of pain in his back, Harry pushed himself up and off the tree's root. When he did, the branches again became animate. He quickly lowered himself into the hole that the dog had taken Ron into. He heard the other two follow.

"Where are we?" Draco whispered from close behind Harry.

"The Shrieking Shack, I think," Harry said. "It was on the map."

He moved with caution, noting the disturbances in the stagnant dust as the tunnel opened into the rickety house. He followed the trail of blood and dust up the stairs and to the first room on the left. He was careful to step on the edge of the stairs so that they would not squeak and reveal their presence. He peered into the room whose door was ajar.

"Ron!" he said in an urgent whisper to his friend who lay slumped on the floor, leg straight out. Harry rushed in blindly, without thinking.

"Harry!" Ron whispered back, eyes wide. "Get out of here! He's.. he's an animagus!" With a shaky hand, Ron pointed to the grim who snarled at the four. They backed up against the wall as the dog morphed smoothly into the deranged criminal Sirius Black.

* * *

Lupin knocked on the doorframe of Severus's office.

"Snape?" he asked. There was no one inside. He needed his Wolfsbane potion and he needed it soon. The sun had almost sunk beneath the horizon and it was only safe to be in the Forbidden Forest if he had taken the potion beforehand. If not, he would have to transform in his old haunt, the Shrieking Shack. Though he did not relish going back to the place he had spent so many painful nights, it seemed that he had no choice. At this point, he could not waste any more time trying to track Snape down. He would simply have to head to the shack and endure.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry drew his wand and advanced on Black. The hate in his chest had grown into fury.

"You filthy traitor!" he screamed. "You killed my mum and dad and now you came to kill me too? How'd that work out for you? I'm going to-"

Black laughed the laugh of the criminally insane. "You're going to what? Kill me? Your father wouldn't have."

"MY FATHER IS DEAD," he yelled, pressing his wand into Black's throat. "Because of you!"

Harry's enraged mind came up with a spell. Incantation on his lips, Harry's wand flew from his hand. He spun and found a shaking Hermione behind him, looking apologetic. She held her wand on Black.

"I can't let you kill him, Harry," she said, voice wavering. "You'll regret it."

"I will not!" Harry growled. "Give. Me. My. Wand."

She shook her head. Black laughed in the background. Hate surging, Harry swiped Draco's wand from his fist and pointed it at Black.

"Wait! Just listen to what I have to say," he said, and Harry could see a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"You killed my parents," he snarled. "What else is there to say?'

"You don't know the whole story," Black said.

Harry advanced.

"You'll regret it...listen to what I have to say... Give me a chance," Black said in a last ditch attempt to get Harry to stop.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You had your chance," he said, voice hard and unforgiving. Harry pointed his wand at Black's chest. He could do it. It would be so easy. One spell and the person who killed his parents would meet the same fate. Black's eyes showed uncertainty. Harry prepared to kill the man who he hated more than anyone else at the moment but a seed of doubt was planted in his mind. Maybe he should listen to him. No, he would not listen.

Harry stared into Black's eyes as he uttered a spell. Black saw Harry's lips move and he paled. "Legilimens," he said.

Out of practice, Harry saw only general feelings. Hate, desperation, despair. The hate did not seem to be directed at him, however but rather towards-

Draco's wand flew from Harry's hand. Again. Harry spun, but this time it was not Hermione. In the doorway stood, of all people, Severus. Harry wondered briefly at why. During the confusion, he had not activated the device; he must have seen him on the map. Severus's eyes held such a loathing that Harry was chilled to the core.

"Your wands," he said to Hermione, eyes still on Black. His wand remained pointed at him.

"Severus!" Harry cried. "Give me my wand back."

"No, Harry," Severus said. "If anyone, I will be the one to kill him. I had so hoped I would be the one to catch you." Advancing slowly towards Black, he aimed his wand at his heart. "I will do it, Black. Give me a reason, I beg you," he said in a voice so low and menacing that Black's face paled further, though hatred to match Severus's shined in his eyes.

They stood like that for a long moment, tension tangible in the air.

"Severus, no!" Harry said at last. "Let him talk first."

A flicker of confusion shone in Black's eyes at Harry's address of Severus.

"Harry," Severus said slowly, carefully, "this is the man who killed your parents."

"I know," Harry said, "but before you kill him, I want to hear his side of the story."

Severus tore his gaze from the criminal and looked over at Harry. "You must be Confunded," he said dismissively. "There are dementors waiting just outside for you. I hear the kiss is almost unbearable to watch but I will do my best," he hissed. Black's jaw clenched in fear.

Harry growled and stepped between Black and the wand. "Severus, stop. I'm not Confunded," he said firmly. "Let him talk."

Severus's face betrayed a very odd mixture of lingering hatred and shock.

"Move, Harry," he commanded in a voice not to be argued with. "I don't want you to get hurt over _him_," he spat out the word with disgust.

"No," Harry said. "Give him one chance."

Severus's eyes flashed, furious to be deprived of his long sought after revenge. Oddly enough, he did not say anything. Harry took this as leave to let Black speak. Harry studied him for a minute more before turning to face Black.

"You have thirty seconds."

"It wasn't me, it was Pettigrew," he said hurriedly. "Pettigrew betrayed your parents. And he's here," he said with a maniacal laugh, "in this very room!"

"Pettigrew is dead," Severus snapped. "Now start making sense or you are dead."

"He's the rat!" Sirius cried, pointing at the squirming figure in Ron's hand. "An animagus!"

As they all looked towards Ron, Harry heard the mutter of "Expelliarmus".

Severus's wand flew to the door where yet another person stood.

"Lupin," Severus growled. "I told them you were helping him."

"Moony," Sirius said, stepping forward for a rough embrace with the teacher.

"Sirius," Lupin said with incredulity. "It was truly not you?"

"It was Pettigrew," he spat, shooting another glare at Ron.

"Then forgive me, old friend, for thinking you a traitor," Lupin said calmly.

"If you forgive me for the same," Sirius said in his rough voice.

"Naturally."

"NO!" Draco yelled, furious for some unknown reason. "You've been helping him this whole time! We trusted you!"

Lupin surveyed the others for the first time. "I haven't been," he said defensively. He turned to Sirius. "What have you told them?"

"Pettigrew was a filthy traitor," he said, borrowing Harry's words from earlier. "Let's kill him, Remus, let's do it now!"

"Wait-"

"I"VE DONE MY WAITING!" Black screamed.

"They deserve to know why!" Lupin said. "I am unclear on that point myself. How is Pettigrew alive? Are you sure it's him?"

"It's him!" Black growled. "He faked his own death, tricked those muggles and blamed the murders on me!"

"The map..." Harry said quietly.

"What's that, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Pettigrew was on the map. Severus saw it," he explained, looking at his guardian.

"You gave Snivellus the map?" Black said, disgust in his voice. "The map never lies!"

"No, it doesn't," Lupin said.

"But you were their secret-keeper," Harry accused of Black. His anger had died down as he tried to figure out what was going on. Adrenaline still pumped through his veins.

Black shook his head impatiently. "It was my fault... I convinced them to change to Peter at the last moment... thought no one would expect it to be him..."

"Why did no one know he was an animagus?" Severus asked, hatred still obvious in his voice.

"Unregistered," Lupin provided. "Sirius, James and Peter all became animagi to keep me company at the full moon."

"How touching," Severus sneered. "And I guess you did not consider it important to tell Dumbledore that Black here could transform as well?"

"I-" he began to explain.

"The full moon," Draco muttered, looking at Hermione. "We were right. You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

He nodded grimly. "I was bitten as a boy. Dumbledore arranged for this house to be built for my use. The Whomping Willow was planted over the tunnel and each month at the full moon I would slip out, come here and transform." A shiver raked his body. "It was horrible but for the first time, I had three true friends. So loyal, in fact, that they became animagi to help me bear the transformations. Sirius a dog, James a stag, Peter a rat," Lupin let out a laugh. "The full moons actually became fun, an adventure."

"Enough talk, Remus!" Sirius yelled, interrupting the story. "Let's kill him! The tale can wait until later!"

Harry's brow furrowed, thinking everything through. "But... hang on... how'd you get in here?" he asked Severus.

Severus scowled. "That trick I told you about? They told me all I had to do was press a certain knot on the willow and I could follow Lupin wherever he went on the full moon."

"He was suspicious of where I went," Lupin provided.

"That's when I saw a werewolf," he nodded at Lupin in disgust, "at the end of the tunnel. I was forbidden to speak of it."

"If you weren't so nosy-" Black began.  
"Don't talk to him," Harry said in a low, dark voice. Surprised, Black stopped. "How'd you get into the castle?"

"I made friends with that ugly orange cat," he said. "It took a while for it to trust me but then I got him to steal the passwords to the tower. When I learned 'Scabbers' had run away, I got him to catch him for me," he said with a wicked grin.

"If Scabbers is really Pettigrew, show me," Harry demanded.

"Gladly," Black said darkly. "Give me the rat."

"No," Ron said, clutching Scabbers to his chest. "He can't be Pettigrew. He's just... he's just Scabbers!"

"Lived an awfully long time for a rat, hasn't he?" Black demanded. "Something like, say, 12 years?"

Ron frowned. "That's a coincidence."

"He's missing a toe!" Black cried.

"Give him the rat!" Harry commanded Ron. Impatient, Black ripped the wriggling figure from his hands.

"Remus," Black said. When the Lupin nodded that he was ready, Black dropped Scabbers. The moment he touched the ground, Remus fired a spell at him and the rat twisted and grew into a short, fat man. Ron's face betrayed his horror.

"Remus," he said in a chittering voice, hands twitching nervously. "Nice to see you my old friend."

Remus raised his wand. "Stay away from me."

"It wasn't me! It was Sirius!" the disheveled man cried. "I stayed a rat to hide from him!" he said, pointing shakily at Sirius.

"You knew he would escape, did you?" Lupin demanded.

"You liar!" Black cried. "You were hiding from Voldemort's supporters! They're not happy with you, are they?"

Peter paled and turned to Harry. "Don't let them kill me, your father, James he-'

"YOU DARE TALK TO HARRY?" Sirius yelled in a rage. "YOU DARE SPEAK OF JAMES?"

Peter backed up from him, towards Severus. "Severus, I was never mean to you, spare me." He groveled at Severus's feet.

"Touch my robes with your filthy hands and I will kill you myself," he said in disgust.

"Please..." he said, looking at the other three students lined up against the wall. "Please, Ron, I am your rat..."

"I don't know what you are," Ron said, horrified.

"Let's get this over with," Lupin said. He tossed Severus's wand to Black. "On three?"

Black nodded. "One."

Harry looked at Severus to see if he would do anything. It seemed as if he hated Pettigrew just as much as he did the other two. He seemed content to watch and not intervene.

"Two."

"Please, Harry, kind boy," Pettigrew said, panic and pleading in his voice. Harry looked at the disgusting man.

"Thr-"

"Stop!" he said. "Stop," he repeated moving forward.

"Harry," Remus said, unmoving. "You know what he did."

"I know, but..." Harry was at a loss for words. "I don't think my dad would have wanted you to become killers," he said. "And now you'll be free," he said to Sirius. "Dead, he is worth nothing."

"Oh, thank you!" Peter said, tears leaking from his bloodshot eyes.

Harry looked at him with loathing. "Don't thank me. The dementors can have you for all I care."

Severus, remembering something, dug in his pocket. "Lupin," he said, pulling out a bottle of murky liquid. "Take this now, the moon is almost out."

Lupin accepted the bottle gratefully. "Thank you."

Taking charge, Severus turned to look at Ron. "We need to get him up to the castle. Black, my wand."

Sirius hesitated.

"My wand, Black," Severus repeated, slower.

In what seemed like an extreme display of will, Sirius placed the piece of wood into Severus's hand. Severus immediately raised it. Pointing at Pettigrew, he fired a full body bind. Rope then sprung from the end of his wand to totally envelop the man. He levitated him.

"Can you walk?" he asked Ron.

"I think so," he replied. Severus gave a curt nod and then guided the bundle out of the door. Lupin had disappeared, presumably moving elsewhere in the house. Harry gave Black a long look before following Severus out of the door. Hermione and Draco each took a side and helped Ron stand and walk. Black took up the back. Hoping that he had made the right choice of who to trust, Harry followed Severus through the tunnel and out into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Once outside, Severus realized how dark it had gotten. The dementors were more active at night. He handed Harry back his wand with a stern look implying that he had more to say but it would have to wait. He also tossed wands back to Harry's friends.

"Dementors," Ron said shakily from between his two friends.

Severus followed his gaze and, as he had feared, they had caught sight or smell or _feel_ of them. A group of black shapes glided towards them. Black paled.

"I can't... they'll... they won't let me get to the castle..." he stammered. In his panic, Black took off in the other direction. Severus growled.

"Black get back here!" he yelled. He fixed Harry with an intense look. "You stay. Here."

With those parting words, he took off after Black, dementors coming fast. He saw his dark form stumble towards the lake. Severus cursed and glanced behind him. He berated himself for not practicing his patronus more. He had only the experience from that one night with Harry. Severus hoped it would be enough.

* * *

Pettigrew could feel the spell that bound his body weakening, failing. Snape must be losing concentration or getting farther away. He twitched his foot and confirmed that it had faded enough for him to move. Relief stretching deep into his chest, Pettigrew waited until the children were occupied with the incoming dementors before he transformed. In moments, he was a rat, slipping easily between the ropes that bound him and out into the night.

* * *

"Pettigrew," Draco breathed, looking at the pile of lifeless rope. "He's gone."

"What?" Hermione said spinning around. "We have to go after him."

They set Ron down in a hurry and it was less than gentle. He gritted his teeth.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered quickly as an orange flash swept unexpectedly past her leg. "Find him, Crookshanks!"

Harry's heart beat fast within his chest. The dementors were getting closer and Severus had since disappeared into the trees. Pettigrew was racing in the other direction, destroying any hope Sirius had of freedom. But if Sirius, or God forbid Severus, got the kiss, what would it matter?

"Go after him!" he told Draco and Hermione. They had already begun the search, firing stupefys at anything that moved. Crookshanks was an orange flash moving through the tall grass. Harry took a deep breath and sprinted towards the forest right as the dementors closed in, concentrating in one dense area in the trees. Harry headed straight for it.

* * *

"Black, you idiot! Where are you?" Severus called, breaking through the line of the trees and onto the shore of the lake. As soon as he located Black, who lay in a heap a quarter of the way around the lake, the dementors showed up in the clearing of the trees above the lake. Severus ran towards the defenseless Black and despite his hatred for the man, prepared to defend him. A dementor swooped down just as Severus reached the panting convict.

Thinking of Harry, Severus said, "Expecto Patronum!"

A blue shield sprung from his wand to repel the dementor but it faltered soon after it was gone. Two more replaced it. Severus tried again.

"Expecto Patronum!" Much the same as before, the spell dissipated as soon as the dementors turned away. He needed more power.

"Expect-"

Before he could finish the next incantation, a dementor had come up from behind Severus and Sirius, chilling them to the bone. The happy thought that he had only moments before vanished and was replaced by fear, self loathing, regret, and despair. A scream echoed in his ears. As it swept away, Severus lay panting, trying to regain whatever happiness he had. As a trio of dementors swept down from above, Severus gave it his last effort. He imagined that Harry lay beside him rather than Sirius and that he would be given the kiss if he failed at this spell. Thinking of everything that had made his past three years happy, he incanted the spell one last time.

"Expecto Patronum!" This time, a fully formed doe burst from the end of his wand, cantering through the three dementors and causing them to scatter. It circled in a loop above them before Severus lost his concentration. Another dementor came from behind and Severus passed out, screams filling his ears, filling his soul.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco called, pointing at a depression in the tall wheatgrass. It was if a valley cut through the grass and it continued to move.

"Stupefy!" she said. The bolt of light hit right next the edge of the depression where Pettigrew presumably was.

"Stupefy," Draco tried. It hit right behind where the rat was. The depression moved faster.

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

They continued shooting stunning spells at the spot but he always managed to move just in time. Draco cursed the speed of rats. Just as it looked like Pettigrew was getting away, Crookshanks leaped on the lump in the grass and a loud squeal could be heard.

"Good Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled, running forward.

Pinned down by the cat, Hermione did not have trouble stunning the squirming rat. She picked it up by its tail, disgust on her face. Using a spell similar to Snape's Hermione wrapped it tightly in rope that came shooting from the end of her wand.

"There, he can't transform or he will be choked," she said proudly.

Draco nodded gravely. "We need to get him and Ron up to the castle."

"But... Harry," she said worriedly, looking towards the forest where dementors swarmed.

"Do you know how to cast a patronus?" Draco asked.

"No," she admitted.

"Then we can't help. We can help Ron," he pointed out.

"You're right," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

Harry raced through the trees, ignoring the sharp branches that cut into his face. Where were they? His side hurt and he was forced to heave to catch his breath but Harry pushed through. He stumbled out on the edge of the lake just as a silvery blue doe flickered out of existence. He saw a dark form crumple across the lake. Harry's breath caught in his chest as the dementors closed in for what seemed to be the final time.

Pulling out everything he had, every raw emotion, every moment of happiness, every feeling of belonging and of ecstasy, Harry cast a patronus to save two of the most important people in the world to him. He prayed that it worked.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he cried. From the end of his wand burst a large stag which cantered into the horde of dementors, repelling all it came near. He directed it to return, to circle around and keep them away. Harry continued thinking of happy memories as he edged around the lake to revive his guardian and godfather.

* * *

"My word, what happened here?" Madam Pomfrey stammered as the trio came stumbling into the hospital wing, scratched, bruised, bleeding and disheveled.

"Long story," Ron said through gritted teeth as his friends lowered him onto a bed. "Bit by a dog."

She tutted and went to gather the supplies necessary to treat the wound. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and inexplicably broke into laughter. Soon Ron joined in and, without any apparent reason, they laughed out the stress and adrenaline that they had accumulated over the past few hours.

* * *

With Harry maintaining a patronus, the three made their way up to the castle. Sirius stumbled a few times in the brush, weakness apparent as Severus helped him back up. He studied the emaciated man as he grabbed his elbow once more to brace him from falling as Black's balance failed him. After regaining his footing, Black pulled his elbow away, shooting Severus an annoyed look. Severus, in turn, shot him a glare. Neither said anything for fear that if an argument broke out, Harry's concentration would falter and the dementors would have an opportunity to close in.

Black tripped again and Severus rolled his eyes, annoyed. Stooping down in the dark, Severus's brow furrowed. There was a body beneath Black. Realizing the same thing, Black pushed himself off.

"Ah!" he cried.

"What is it?" Harry asked in a carefully controlled voice.

"Mr. Zabini," Severus said after rolling over the body. "Knocked out."

"Is he hurt?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently," Severus said derisively. He levitated him. "We should hurry. I have no idea how long he has been here."

They walked faster up towards the castle, blue stag circling them repeatedly. Harry ended the spell with a relieved sigh as they crossed the threshold to the castle. By the time they made it to the hospital wing, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Draco and Hermione had already arrived. Pettigrew lay, human and incapacitated, on another hospital bed. At the sight of him, both Harry and Sirius stiffened.

"Harry, my dear boy, and Severus," Dumbledore said graciously. "I am glad that you are unhurt," he said before turning to Sirius. "And Mr. Black, Hermione has made quite a plea on your behalf. She says that you were framed."

"I was," Sirius said, sitting down on an empty bed to rest. "By that vermin over there," he said, pointing at Pettigrew.

Dumbledore studied him. "Severus?" he asked. "You were there. Your thoughts? Do you believe him?"

Severus stood very still for a moment, looking between Harry and the man that he hated almost as much as Harry's father. He could see the uncertainty in Sirius's eyes. It would be so easy to discount the whole story and make Black out to be a manipulative liar. Then, he looked at Harry. No uncertainty resided in those familiar green eyes; only confidence that his guardian would tell the truth.

"I do," Severus said, "though I do not like it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then I, in turn, believe you. When the minister arrives, I shall try and convince him of it as well. Severus, if you would fetch some vertiaserum? I have the feeling he will insist upon it for both you and Mr. Pettigrew," he said to Sirius. "Do you object?"

"Not if it means my freedom," Black replied. "Though you will have to be specific when you ask questions because I believe that I am responsible for James and Lily..." he trailed off, eyes glazing over. He shook himself. "But I didn't betray them."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will be there to make sure he asks the right things."

"Thank you," Black replied tiredly.

"How was Mr. Zabini involved?" the old man asked, gesturing towards the unconscious boy.

"We do not know," Severus said. "We stumbled upon him in the woods."

"Interesting," he muttered then nodded his dismissal at Severus. Severus went to fetch the potion that could clear his enemy's name.

* * *

As Madam Pomfrey fussed over Ron, Harry stood in the corner, trying to stay out of the way. He studied his godfather who was sitting on a bed and leaning awkwardly against the wire headboard. Harry was just about to say something to him when Dumbledore spoke up.

"Harry, I think it best if you attend to your friends at the moment," he said. "Minister Fudge should be arriving any time now and it would be best if you are unassociated with Mr. Black for the time being."

Sirius cracked an eye open and watched Harry nod then walk to Ron's bedside.

"Sorry about your leg, by the way," Sirius said to Ron.

Ron grunted in acceptance of the apology. Silence fell. Harry sat in a chair as far away from Pettigrew as he could manage. The hospital wing remained rather quiet as everyone waited for the minister to arrive. Dumbledore moved to sit next to Sirius.

Harry heard him ask, "Would you summarize your side of the story so that there are not...unpleasant surprises when the minister is present?"

"Of course," Sirius replied and told him much of what had been said in the shrieking shack.

Finished with both Ron and Blaise, Madam Pomfrey brought Sirius a cup of water. He smiled at her gratefully. Harry studied him from afar and by the end of the second telling decided that he believed him completely. A shiver ran down his spine as Harry realized that this was his father's best friend. His godfather. He was as close to true family as Harry would probably ever get. He hoped that he and Severus could learn to get along. Harry had no idea what he would do if they didn't.

The minister arrived and surveyed the strange array of people that littered the hospital wing. Then, he, Dumbledore, Black and Pettigrew moved to Dumbledore's office for the interrogation and explanation. Relieved that everything was being taken care of, he said goodnight to Ron and headed to the common room with Hermione and Draco. A nice long sleep was sounding very good at the moment. He had completely forgotten about the prophecy.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Harry awoke startled, then remembered what had happened the night before. Back aching in protest, he hopped out of bed and pulled on his robes. Harry grabbed his wand, stuffed it in his pocket and headed for the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Dean asked groggily from the bed closest to the door.

"Uh, shower," Harry said, not wanting to waste time telling the truth. That would be a long story anyway. Dean simply nodded and disappeared again behind the curtains.

Harry walked down to the common room at a brisk pace and proceeded out the portrait hole. He paused on the balcony connected to the Grand Staircase, wondering where he should go. He wanted to know how Sirius's "hearing", for lack of a better word, had gone. He wondered if Sirius had been allowed to stay here, assuming he was not rearrested. Harry decided that his best bet was to go ask Severus, assuming he was awake. It was after six in the morning so Harry thought it reasonably certain.

Harry headed down to the dungeons, trepidation in his step. What if Fudge didn't believe Sirius? What if he had already been given the kiss without Harry getting to at least say goodbye to the godfather he had known for a whole twelve hours?

Harry knocked briskly on Severus's office door. There was no answer. It was unlocked, so Harry went in. He uttered the password to Severus's chambers and stepped inside.

"Severus?" Harry called.

He came out of the hallway and looked mildly surprised to find Harry at the door.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, casual tone betraying nothing.

"I came to see what happened last night. Did they let Sirius off?" Harry asked, a note of urgency in his voice.

"Not exactly," Severus said, setting down his cup of coffee on the end table. "They have set a date for the trial in late July."

"What happens until then?" Harry asked, worried.

"He cannot exactly run free, can he?" Severus asked rhetorically, eyebrow raised. "He was, however allowed to stay the night at the castle."

"Where is he?" Harry asked. He would rather like to have a private conversation with his godfather.

Severus nodded towards the hall behind him.

"He's here?" Harry asked, incredulous. "In your chambers? You let him stay here?" Harry grinned. "You're getting so much nicer."

Severus gave a deep scowl. "Merlin, I hope not. It was the only logical possibility. The only spare beds we have are in the hospital wing. I am the one teacher with an extra room currently unoccupied."

"Mine?" Harry asked. It didn't bother him as long as Sirius had gotten a shower first.

Severus nodded. "It would not be wise to leave him unattended in the same room as the person whom he tried to kill last night, so it was decided that he would stay here."

"Sure, blame the logic for your kindness," Harry muttered, sly grin still on his face.

Severus glared. "I do believe he was rather pleased with the Gryffindor colors already in the room."

Harry smiled. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Me," Severus said. "You are welcome to stay until he wakes up, if you wish. Or you could just wake him up now."

Severus looked as if a rude awakening would please him.

"No, it's alright; I'll wait," Harry said, partially to deprive his guardian of the satisfaction and partially because Sirius looked in need of rest. That turned out to be the wrong choice.

"Well, if we have time to kill, I would discuss with you my disapproval of your actions last night."

Harry could not help but roll his eyes, knowing full well the anger that would result. "You never approve of my actions. At least not if they're dangerous."

"I approve of you saving Black and myself. That was a very impressive patronus," Severus said, starting the lecture with the good. "Even though I specifically told you to stay put. Regardless, you should never have been at the edge of the forest at dusk. What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"We got a note from Hagrid," Harry explained, "saying to meet him at dusk at the Forbidden Forest. We went early, before dusk because I knew you would be mad if I was out at night. We got to the forest and I heard him call my name from inside. We went closer and out jumped Sirius as a dog. He bit Ron and drug him into the Whomping Willow. We followed and you pretty much know the rest."

The thought of the Whomping Willow reminded Harry of the pain in his back.

"Do you have any potions for getting hit in the back with a giant tree branch?" Harry asked innocently.

The look on Severus's face told him that he wasn't helping his case. "Yes, of course. I will get one in a moment."

"Thanks," Harry said earnestly.

"Did you actually see Hagrid?" Severus asked, eyes narrowed.

"No," Harry admitted. "Only heard him."

Severus frowned. "Where exactly did you hear him? What part of the forest?"

"About where we came out," Harry replied after a moment of thought. "What are you thinking?"

"That it might have been the reason for Mr. Zabini's presence in the forest. He may have been trying to lure you somewhere," he speculated.

"That wasn't his voice though," Harry said definitively.

Severus looked at him. "He could have used a voice altering charm."

"Oh, right," Harry said, feeling a little stupid for not thinking of that.

Severus waved his hand dismissively. "Anyway, back to the real problem at hand. You also should not have stepped in front of my wand while in the Shrieking Shack. What if I had begun to cast something that was beyond recall?"

Harry frowned. "It was the only way to get you to listen to me. Would you really have killed him?"

"If he had given me a reason to, certainly," Snape said casually.

Harry stared at him. "You sounded like you didn't even need a reason last night," he pointed out.

Severus's brow raised. "That is probably true. You cannot begin to understand my loathing of that man."

"No, I really can't," Harry said. "On another note, what about the prophecy?"

Severus looked unsettled when he thought of it. "There is nothing we can do now. If he gained another follower, it is done."

"Do you really think he will come back?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry. I do," Severus said candidly.

With that ominous note, silence fell until a squeaking of the floorboards revealed Sirius's presence.

"Sirius!" Harry greeted him happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," he replied with a smile. Hair washed and face clear from dirt, his smile did not look nearly as grotesque as it had the night before. If his face was not so sunken from his time in Azkaban, Sirius would actually be rather handsome. "It's so good to see you, Harry," he said earnestly.

"You mean good to see me not ready to kill you?" Harry asked, reddening a bit.

Sirius let out a short, barking laugh. "Yeah, there is that." He glanced at Severus. "Thanks for letting me stay the night here, I'll go now."

"No, don't go yet!" Harry said. "Severus won't mind if you stay a bit, right Sev?"

Severus glared at him but Harry rather liked that nickname. Maybe he could get Severus to tolerate it as well. "It does not matter to me," he said dryly. Using a summoning charm, he retrieved a pinkish potion a small bottle. Handing it to Harry, he said, "Here. I think I will go finish grading the papers that should have been done last night." Severus moved to go to his office. Though the excuse was valid, Harry knew that he was just giving them time to talk.

Harry thanked him and downed the potion in a gulp. He grimaced.

Sirius looked at him in concern. "Are you sure that was safe to drink?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course," Harry replied.

Sirius shook his head. "What's up with you two anyway? He said that was your room and now you called him 'Sev'...Only Lily used to be allowed to do that."

Harry bit his lip. "Severus adopted me."

"He _what_?" Sirius asked incredulity transforming his features.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I kept my name though. So that's why I have a room here," Harry explained. He gave a sly smile, "But he still hates it when I call him 'Sev'."

Sirius shook his head, obviously struggling to grasp the idea. "Here I was going to offer for you to come live with me," he said with a slight frown. "If I am cleared, that is."

"You will be, won't you?" Harry asked. "Did they use veritaserum?"

Sirius nodded. "It has them pretty convinced of the truth but I still have to go through an official trial."

"I'll be a witness if you need it," Harry offered.

"Thank you, Harry," Sirius said. He studied him for a moment. "Your father would be so proud of you."

"He would?" Harry asked, hopeful.

"So proud," Sirius repeated. "Though perhaps a little disturbed by your choice of guardian. Your patronus looked just like him."

"A stag," Harry muttered. "Hang on. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. You made the Marauder's map, didn't you? That's how you knew so much about it last night."

Sirius grinned. "Did it serve you well?"

"Until Severus took it," Harry said. "He's supposed to give it back though."

"He better," Sirius said in a tone that implied he would fight him for it.

"What's going to happen to you until the trial?" Harry asked, steering the conversation into more difficult waters.

Sirius frowned. "Back to Azkaban, I suppose." He shivered inadvertently.

"That's not right," Harry said. "They know you're innocent! How did you survive all those years without going mad?"

"I knew that I didn't do anything wrong. I had revenge to look forward to but it wasn't happy so they couldn't take it from me," Sirius said grimly. "When it became too much, I changed into a dog. They don't have as much of an effect on me that way."

Harry looked at him with sympathy. "So it was you at the Weasley's picnic?"

Sirius grinned. "Yes. Thanks for the bread, by the way," he said with a wink.  
Harry laughed. "You know, I asked Severus if we could adopt you. He said no. He wanted a purebreed, if anything, not a stray."

"I'm a pureblood, does that count?" Sirius asked playfully. "You could still adopt me and then I wouldn't have to go back to Azkaban. The ministry still doesn't know I'm an animagus." Towards the end, the playful tone wilted and turned to become more serious and thoughtful.

"They probably would arrest you again if you did that," Harry said, but a plan began to form in his mind. There were only seeds but perhaps... he would think about it later. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding?" Sirius asked. "I've been living off rats. Ugh, rats," he said thinking of Pettigrew. "I hate them."

"I would too," Harry said earnestly. "I don't think people would take well to you showing up in the Great Hall. I'll have the house elves send something up." As he walked to the kitchen to paige the elves, Harry noted that Sirius was much more lighthearted this morning than he had been last night. That was definitely understandable. When not talking, however, his face fell into a sort of brooding. Harry assumed he was thinking of him imminent return to Azkaban. Harry wished that he could do more for his godfather.

As they waited for the food to arrive, Harry and Sirius resumed chatting. They had twelve years to catch up on in one day.

"You play a great game of Quidditch, by the way," Sirius said. "That is, when it isn't interrupted by dementors."

"Thanks," Harry said. He paused. "Was it you who sent the Firebolt?"

Sirius grinned. "You like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Harry gushed.

Sirius shrugged. "Makes up for the twelve birthdays I missed."

"That's alright, everyone else missed them too," he said nonchalantly. "And they were worried that the broom was from someone trying to hurt me. Like, you know, Sirius Black," Harry said, voice heavy with irony.

Black let out another barking laugh. "For once they were right, huh?"

With a pop, two house elves appeared, one carrying a tray of food and the other a pitcher of pumpkin juice. They set them on the end table.

"Thank you," Harry said, out of habit.

They looked confused and worried but bowed as normal and disappeared. Sirius was eyeing Harry.

"Perhaps you aren't exactly like your father," he mused.

Harry shrugged, "I'll see if Severus wants some."

He went to go fetch his guardian from the office.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked the figure bent over a pile of papers.

Severus turned to look at Harry. "You are truly suggesting that the three of us sit down for a meal?"

Harry frowned. "Yes?"

"We loathe each other."

"Yes?" Harry repeated. "Please, Severus?"

Severus drew in a deep breath. As he had planned, it worked. "Fine."

Harry proudly led the way back to the chambers where Sirius had moved the food to the kitchen. He was eyeing it hungrily.

"Missing your usual fare, Black?" Severus asked snidely. "Which was what? Garbage?"

"Rats actually," Sirius replied casually.

"Charming," Severus replied. "No need for plates then, I suppose?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll get them."

Knowing how hungry his godfather was, Harry set the table quickly.

"Convicts first," Severus said in a falsely gracious tone.

Sirius shrugged and dug in. Severus actually looked perturbed that his snide comments weren't affecting Sirius. Harry assumed that he didn't want to let Severus ruin his one day of freedom.

"How long do you have?" Severus asked.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked, mouth full of potatoes.

"How long until they return you to the dementors?" he specified. A haunted look surfaced in Sirius's eyes. Harry shot his guardian a warning look. He got nothing but a blank stare in return.

"Noon," Sirius said.

Harry stood abruptly. "Severus can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Certainly," he said, standing as well and following Harry to the other room. Harry looked towards the kitchen, hoping they were out of earshot.

"Can Sirius stay with us until his trial?" Harry asked.

Severus gave him an intense look and was silent for a long moment. "Are you asking in a legal sense or asking if I will allow it?"

"Either," Harry said with a shrug. "Both."

"To the first: I am unsure. To the second: no."

"Severus!" Harry said. "You would rather him rot in Azkaban with dementors for company than let him stay with us? You hate him that much?"

"Yes," Severus said simply, closing the matter.

Harry sighed. "Will you please at least ask Dumbledore if it is allowed?"

"Why does it matter if I am saying 'no'?" Severus asked.

"Just ask," Harry insisted.

"Fine," Severus said. "I suppose I will go now. It is better than finishing breakfast with _him_."

Harry frowned. This did not bode well for his plan. Severus swept out of the chambers and Harry returned to finish eating with Sirius. He might only have another few hours with his godfather and he would make the most of it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Severus, dear boy, how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked, smile on his lips. "They are considering awarding you with Order of Merlin, First Class for your capture of Pettigrew or Black, whichever turns out to be guilty."

"That's fantastic, Albus," he said sarcastically, uncaring. "I come at Harry's request actually."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Is it possibly for one to... take custody of, for lack of a better term, Black until his hearing? Harry obviously does not want him returning to Azkaban," Severus said.

"And you would be the one to vouch for him?"

"Not necessarily," Severus replied.

Albus considered this. "It is possible for that to be allowed but they would need my approval as Chief Warlock. It would also take quite a bit of convincing. I would have to certify that the person is capable of restraining the alleged convict."

"There are many capable of that," Severus said dismissively.

"None as capable as you," Albus said, twinkle in his eye.

"Is the world unicorns and fairy dust to you?" Severus snapped. "You think that everyone can get along just by trying a bit?"

"Yes, Severus, for the most part I do," Albus replied easily. "There are, of course, exceptions but I believe in the case of you and Mr. Black, your relationship can be repaired. Just give it a chance."

"Repaired?" Severus asked incredulously. "There was nothing to begin with."

Albus shrugged. "It is your decision, of course. Though I encourage you to keep an open mind."

"I shall go now," Severus said, scowling. With a flip of his cape, Severus swept out the door.

* * *

Severus knocked on the doorframe and Harry looked up. "Harry? I would speak with you," he said stiffly.

Harry followed him out of the room, leaving Black alone in the kitchen.

"Well?" Harry asked immediately. "What'd he say?"

"He said that he would have to approve it, being Chief Warlock. He said that he would have to certify that whoever takes responsibility for him has the ability to control him."

Harry's eyes widened. "You can do that! He would vouch for you, I know it!"

Severus's look darkened. "He would. But I shall not ask him to."

Harry's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I am saying no."

Harry looked at his guardian for a long moment. "You're saying no? You would send him back to the dementors?"

"As I told you earlier, for apparently it did not sink in, yes," Severus said, expression unchanging.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he stammered incoherent words.

"Instead of looking like a lost puppy, perhaps you should go spend the last hour or so with the mongrel," Severus suggested.

Harry's jaw clenched. "I don't believe that you would be so selfish," he said. "On second thought, maybe I do."

Severus watched him turn and head back to the kitchen. He frowned. Harry would come around. He simply did not understand his past. Severus felt fully justified in hating Black, surely he could make Harry see the truth.

* * *

"Alright there, Harry?" Sirius asked as Harry rejoined him. He was peeling an orange, dropping the scraps onto a small pile on the table.

"What was that you said about me coming to live with you?" Harry asked, rather loudly, voice carrying unintentionally into the other room.

"You are welcome to, provided I am cleared," Sirius said. "But you have Snape now," he said bitterly.

"At the moment, living with you is sounding pretty good," Harry said, angry at his guardian.

Sirius's gave him a worried look. "Did something happen?"

Harry gritted his teeth. He longed to tell Sirius about Severus's refusal to save him from returning to Azkaban. Ironically, the same hate that would bring satisfaction would also drive a larger wedge between the two and reduce the small possibility of Severus agreeing even more. "Yes. I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

In the other room, Severus had stepped closer to the door to listen to their conversation. At this point, he had heard enough. What if, in trying to keep Harry to himself, Severus had really pushed him away? Maybe the boy was just angry. Teenagers had strange mood swings, or so Severus was told. Perhaps it would pass. After all, it was only a few months in Azkaban; he had already survived twelve years. Severus could tell that Harry did not see it that way. He left the rooms, returning to his office where poorly written essays occupied his thoughts.

* * *

The time ticked down. In fifteen minutes, Sirius had to return to Dumbledore's office to be taken away once more. Harry watched the clock and Sirius acknowledged the time with a sad smile.

"It's okay, Harry," Sirius said. "I'll be out in no time and we can spend more time together."

Harry stood abruptly. "No," he said. "This isn't fair." He stormed towards the door.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, concerned. He set down his glass of pumpkin juice and followed.

Harry led the way down the short hallway and swung open the door to Severus's office. It cracked against the stone with a bang. He turned to Sirius.

"Wait here."

Sirius frowned but obeyed. Harry shut the door and cast a silencing charm for good measure. Severus watched this with interest from his desk.

"Severus, please," Harry said, a hard edge to his voice. "This isn't fair and you know it. Not for me and certainly not for him. If you insist upon refusing then maybe I was wrong about you after all. I thought that people could change but who knows, maybe they can't," Harry raged.

Severus sat silently, studying him.

"Well?" he demanded.  
"I am considering it."

Harry paused awkwardly.

"I am still more than reluctant," Severus admitted.

Harry stepped closer. "Severus, please. For me."

Severus's eyes twitched. "Let it be known that your happiness is the only reason I am considering it. This is not in any part out of sympathy for Black."

Harry frowned. Rightfully, he thought that this decision should be made purely out of sympathy but he did not say that. That change of heart could come later. He had only minutes left now.

Harry could all but hear the seconds tick down as Severus pondered the situation. Harry grew agitated, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Fine."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Do not make me repeat that or you might not hear the answer you desire."

Anger gone, Harry's face broke into a wild grin. He flew to his guardian and enveloped him in a hug. He received a pat on the back.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said, pulling away with a smile.

Severus nodded and favored Harry with a soft look. "I will go speak to Dumbledore now. I assume you would like the opportunity to break it to our new house guest?"

"Yeah," Harry said, still smiling. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Harry rushed back to the door to tell Sirius the good news.

* * *

"So you came around after all?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile.

"Yes," Severus growled. "Against my better instincts."

"I do hope that I will not disappoint," Albus said nonchalantly.

Severus's brow raised. "What do you mean? If you cannot make this happen, Harry will be crushed."

Dumbledore steepled his hands as was his customary position. "As I said, it will take a lot of convincing. I will have to speak carefully with the minister."

"You owe me, Albus," Severus said. "That was the deal for going to fetch Harry years ago. You owe me."

Albus gave him a looked that bordered on amused. "You forget nothing, do you? How ironic: only hours ago, you would have fought to keep Black away. Now you are fighting for him."

Severus glared at the meddling old man. "This is all for Harry."

"So do I truly owe you anything?" Dumbledore asked, sly twinkle in his eye.

"Albus..."

Dumbledore waved his hand. "I will make it happen Severus. Have no fear."

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry said, breathless with excitement.

"Deep breath, Harry," Sirius said calmly. "I have to go now."

"No you don't," Harry said with a smile.

Sirius's brow furrowed. "What?" What do you mean?" he asked, voice containing a note of desperate hope.

"Severus is talking to Dumbledore now," Harry said, trying to explain. "They're going to let you stay with us until your trial!"

Sirius looked to be discerning whether or not Harry was being serious. "Snape agreed to this?"

Harry nodded. "It took a lot of pleading and arguing," he said. "That's why I was angry earlier. He had said no but I changed his mind."

Sirius stood, looking at Harry for a moment before pulling him into a rough embrace.

"Thank you, thank you, Harry!" Sirius said, eyes moist. "I will do everything I can to be the best godfather you could ask for," he said as he pulled away. "You deserve it, being the best godson I could ask for."

Harry grinned. "I couldn't let you go back there."

"Snape would have," Sirius pointed out.

Harry's mouth twisted. "I know. We'll work on you two."

"We?" Sirius asked. "I don't have any desire to become best friends with Snapey."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about that later."

"You're right," Sirius said. "Thank you." He hugged Harry once more, overcome with emotion. Harry's spirit soared; things were finally going his way.

* * *

Severus came sweeping into his chambers as Sirius and Harry broke off their embrace. He stepped right up to Black and grabbed his collar, roughly dragging the slightly shorter and much weaker man into Harry's room down the hall. He shoved him roughly on the bed. Sirius glared at him, annoyed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ow," he complained.

Severus's gaze held no pity.

"I trust Harry has told you of the arrangements being made?" Severus asked stiffly.

"Yes," Black replied in the same tone.

"If this is to proceed, I shall establish some rules and you shall follow them, agreed?"

"I guess," Sirius said grudgingly. He really had little choice in the matter which placed Severus in the perfect position.

"First, you must understand that I have placed my neck on the line for your filthy self. Therefore, you will obey me in all things, from actions concerning Harry to the rooms you are confined to in the house. Understood?" he snapped.

"Yes."

"Whilst at _my_ house, you are not to leave the premise and you are not to do anything irresponsible that places Harry or myself in danger," Severus commanded. "Since I realize that will be a difficult rule to abide by, I shall not stipulate that you cannot put yourself in danger. By all means, go ahead."

Sirius huffed.

"Essentially, you are to obey me as a house elf would. If you do anything that endangers Harry or encourages him to endanger himself, you will be back in Azkaban before you can say 'dementor'."

"Yes, master," Sirius said snidely.

"Finally, you will watch. Your. Tongue," Severus said slowly. They matched glares at each other from across the room. "Be aware that I am doing this for Harry only. I feel no need to become _friends_," he put a certain amount of venom in the word, "with you, so do not consider me so."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Sirius said honestly.

Severus sneered. He flung the door open and returned to the sitting room.

"What was that about?" Harry demanded.

"Laying down some ground rules," Severus said brusquely.

"So Dumbledore is going to allow it?" Harry asked, hope evident in his voice.

Severus looked at him. "Yes. He must first speak with the council but assures me that it will go through."

Harry smiled. "Perfect."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry collapsed in a chair next to the fire with an exhausted sigh. He had spent most of the day with Sirius and had only left after he and Severus both promised not to kill each other in his absence. Harry had to admit that it was amusing at times to see them fight but sometimes he was hurt by the remarks by extension. It was a relief to return to the red and gold clad room and relax by the roaring fireplace. Harry closed his eyes in his moment of peace.

"Harry!"

With a groan, Harry cracked open his eyelids to find his three closest friends pulling chairs up and looking at him intently.

"Where've you been?" Hermione asked.

"How's Sirius?" Draco asked.

"How's my former rat?" Ron asked with a scowl.

Harry looked at them all for a moment before cracking a smile. "I've been with Sirius, he's just fine," Harry said. He grinned wider. "He's going to stay with Severus and me until the trial at the end of July."

Smiles spread around the group.

Hermione patted his hand. "That's great news!"

"It really is," Harry agreed. "Severus is less than happy about it but I'm hoping he'll come around. Or that they'll at least tolerate each other."

Ron laughed. "Man, I'd love to see the two of them go at it!"

Hermione shot him a look. Harry didn't mind, though. "It is pretty funny sometimes," he admitted.

"And Pettigrew?" Draco reminded him.

"Off to Azkaban," Harry said casually. "No one volunteered to harbor him."

Ron snickered. "No wonder."

"Did you find out what Blaise was doing out there?" Hermione asked. "Or about what the prophecy meant?"

"We think that maybe it wasn't Hagrid that sent that note," Harry said simply in reference to the question about Blaise. "And Severus said that the prophecy will have fulfilled itself by now so there's really nothing we can do."

"That's disturbing," Hermione commented. "But I'm glad everything else has been worked out. You can sleep in peace tonight."

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes again. He gave a small smile. "I think I'll try that out."

In fact, Harry got one of the best nights of sleep he had had in a long time. Even though tomorrow marked their last full day at Hogwarts, Harry did not feel sad about leaving. He was hopeful that this summer would be just as good as the year he had just had.

* * *

Harry knocked on the doorframe of Professor Lupin's office.

"Professor?"

"Not anymore," Lupin replied easily.

"What?" Harry asked with concern. He had come down to invite Lupin to lunch with Sirius. "What do you mean?"

"It has been requested that I leave," Lupin replied, ceasing packing and straightening to look down at Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked. "You're the best Defense teacher we've had!" he said honestly.

"Thank you, Harry," Lupin said with a tilt of the head. "It was... let slip that I am a werewolf."

"By who?" Harry asked, brow furrowing. He dearly hoped that Severus would not stoop so low. He truly did not think it was him.

"Sirius," Lupin said. At the look of shock and horror on Harry's face, Lupin went on. "He mentioned it unintentionally while under veritaserum. Unfortunately, the minister was present and... well you can imagine."

Harry nodded sadly. "Does Sirius know?"

"No," Lupin said. "I did not want him to feel guilty."

"I won't say anything," Harry promised.

"Thank you, Harry," Lupin repeated. "Did you need something?"

Harry shrugged. "I just came to see if you wanted to join Severus, Sirius and me for lunch."

"I would love to," Lupin said. "I have not seen Sirius since the other night and I get the feeling that if he is staying with Severus I will not see him much over the summer. The same thing goes for you," he said with a look at Harry.

Harry grinned. "You afraid to come over to Severus's house?"

"A little," he admitted. "I doubt he would enjoy that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about him. Stop by anytime."

"I just may take you up on that," Lupin said, a sly look in his eyes. "It would be fun to aggravate him now and again."

Harry snorted. "Like he won't be getting enough of that from Sirius."

"Very true," Lupin agreed. "Come, let's go."

Together, they went down to Snape's quarters where the food was being sent rather than the Great Hall. It was widely agreed that Sirius should not be seen by the students in order to save awkward questions from the parents. Harry didn't mind spending so much time away from his classmates because he could not answer any questions about that night either. Luckily, it was not widely known that they had been out and about being that they left early and came back late. Nevertheless, if asked, Harry would not know how to dodge the question. According to Ron, that job was generally left up to Draco.

The table had already been set and Sirius and Severus were seated across from each other at the table when Harry and Lupin arrived. They glared at each other.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Is this what the whole summer is going to be like?" he complained.

"Yes," they answered simultaneously, much to their joint annoyance.

Harry and Lupin shared an amused look as they took their seats. Food appeared in a sparkle just like it did in the Great Hall. They helped themselves immediately. As they ate, Harry brought the conversation around to Blaise.  
"Did you figure out for sure why Blaise was in the forest?" Harry asked, directed at Severus.

"He was questioned, yes," Severus replied. "He claims that he heard that you four were illegally going to Hagrid's and he was going to stop you."

Harry huffed. "As if."

"Hagrid, however, knew nothing of the sort," Severus continued.

"We got a note from Hagrid saying to meet him in the forest at dusk, it was important," Harry explained to the other two present. "It was probably Blaise."

Severus nodded. "That is what I am thinking as well."

"Oh, so that's who I jumped over," Sirius said, clarity dawning on him.  
Severus raised a critical brow. "So it is your fault that he was hurt?"

"How's that my fault?" Sirius asked indignantly.

"He said that the 'grim' appeared behind him and when he tried to run, he slipped and hit his head on a rock."

Sirius frowned.

"He should not have been in the forest," Lupin said, coming to Sirius's defense.

"Perhaps," Severus conceded. "In any case, he has since dropped Divination."

Harry shrugged. "Hermione did too; it's a joke, really. Can I drop it?" he asked Severus.

Severus gave an uncharacteristic shrug. "You are going to live with the 'grim', it does not matter whether you continue in it or not."

Harry's lip twitched. "I'll think about it. Was he punished?"

A dark glimmer appeared in Severus's eye. "It was too late this year but I can assure you that next year will be anything but easy for him."

Everyone returned their attention to their food. For a few minutes, there was no conversation.

"You need not eat like a criminal," Severus scolded Sirius. "I do not think Harry is about to steal your food."

"I'm not!" Harry insisted playfully.

Sirius relaxed his posture. "Habit, sorry."

Severus sneered. "I hope you do not have any other annoying habits. Groveling on the floor and begging for death, for instance."

Harry shot Severus a warning look.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Sirius, for fear that he would oblige," Lupin commented.

Sirius grinned at his friend who shared his smile. Severus watched the two with apparent disgust.

"This has to be the strangest group of people ever gathered," Lupin said. "The Boy Who Lived, a former Death Eater, a werewolf and a rumored mass murderer."

Harry laughed. "Yep. I told you that I attract trouble," he said to Severus.

"That much has always been clear," Severus said in a long suffering tone.

Sirius studied the pair, still apparently trying to work out how it had ever ended up this way. He nudged Lupin with his elbow.

"What do you think James would say if he heard about this?" he asked, gesturing with his chin towards Severus and Harry.

Lupin inclined his head. "He would have found the very idea abhorrent. He would have been wrong, though."

"Would he?" Sirius asked. "He'd have been happy that Harry is happy at least. But the shock alone could send him back to his grave."

Severus leaned over to Harry. "They seem to have forgotten that we can hear them."

"It seems that way," Harry replied quietly, still listening to their conversation. He was deeply curious about what his parents would think of him and all of the things that he had done.

"Lily would've been angry at first, I think," Sirius said. "But she would have come around quickly. She always was too accepting," he said, shaking his head as if it were a great flaw in her character.

Severus cleared his throat loudly. "I do appreciate that you insult me to my face rather than behind my back, but I do believe this has gone far enough. We can hear you after all."

"Can you?" Sirius asked rhetorically, face bright with cloying interest. He was rewarded with yet another dark glare. Sirius shrugged. "I'm already getting used to your glaring."

Severus frowned. Harry stifled a laugh. He could almost read Severus's mind as he clearly would professed that that simply would not do. Harry shook his head. It was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

As Harry sat down with his friends for the End of Year feast, a warm sensation found its way into his chest. Though the return of Voldemort was apparently imminent, Harry could not be happier. He would deal with Voldemort when the time came, or hopefully not at all. Meanwhile, Harry was surrounded by his loyal friends, a godfather that he never knew he had, and a father who understood everything. Harry could feel the great things coming and, for better or worse, he would be there to see them through. As Harry ate, he listened to Ron and Draco chatter about Quidditch.

"You coming to the World Cup, Harry?" Draco asked.

"When's that?" Harry replied, a little distracted.

"This summer. It should be a great time," Ron said enticingly.

Harry shrugged. "I'll see if Severus will let me."  
"If he doesn't want to go you can always come with us," Ron said.

"Or with me, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind," Draco said.

"Same goes for you, Hermione," Ron said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," they both said. Harry would like to go, he thought. He had never really followed professional Quidditch but the experience would be pretty neat. He would have to talk to Severus about it.

The meal wound down with minimal gossip about why the dementors left. Harry wondered what they would tell the public. Until it was certain, he doubted that they would put out the whole story of Pettigrew's treachery. For a while it seemed that Sirius would have to live with the bad reputation that he did not deserve. Harry got the feeling that he didn't mind especially as long as he was free.

As Harry went to sleep that night, he realized he was ready, for once, to leave Hogwarts and see what the next months would bring.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sirius surveyed the room in which he was deposited by the Floo. Harry and Severus waited for his reaction.

"You do realize that there are colors besides black, don't you, Snape?" he asked, looking around with a raised brow.

"Yes, well, I do suppose you have gotten a little tired of white and black, haven't you, Black? Especially stripes," he said snarkily alluding to the convict's uniform he spent the last twelve years in.

Sirius scowled. "Here I thought maybe you were trying to make me feel at home."

"As if."

"Come on, Sirius," Harry offered. "I'll show you around."

They left the sitting room and wandered about the house, going in every room except Severus's room and the potions laboratory.

"Why can't we go in there?" Sirius asked standing in front of the closed lab door.

Harry shrugged. "He's really private about his work in there. I'm allowed in but not alone. I think it's safe to say you'll never be."

"Not that I'd want to go in there anyway," Sirius said. "I wouldn't want my fabulous complexion to sallow like his." He shook his hair back dramatically and lifted his chin.

Harry chuckled at the irony for Sirius was absurdly pale from being cooped up for twelve years. "Not to mention what it would do to your hair."

Sirius looked at him. "What would it do to my luxurious hair?"  
"The fumes make it greasy," Harry said. "Maybe I'll work on figuring out a shampoo that counteracts that this summer..."

"Oh," Sirius said with a light frown. "Here I thought it was hereditary. And summer is for fun, not for work."

Ignoring the last comment, Harry asked, "Doesn't that mean you owe Severus an apology?"

Sirius looked at him like he was insane. "Apologize? To Snape?"

"Yes," Harry said. "For all of those comments you made in school about his hair. Now you know the truth."

Sirius shook his head. "No, not that. You are suggesting that I _apologize _to _Snape_."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes. I would like it if you two could get along this summer."

"I wouldn't," Sirius said darkly.

"Sirius," Harry said in a imploring tone.

"Fine," he agreed. "Only for you."  
Harry shrugged. "Everything seems to be done for me these days," he commented as they returned to find Severus seated at the kitchen table. He had heard Harry's comment.

"Is that not what comes from being the Boy Who Lived?" he asked snidely.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're up, Sirius."

Severus looked to Sirius with an interested and challenging look on his face. Sirius shot Harry a look of misery that asked why he was being forced to do this. Harry nodded towards Severus encouragingly.

"I'm sorry," he forced out.

Severus's brows shot up. "For which of your various transgressions are you suddenly apologizing for, certainly of your own volition, I assume?" he said sarcastically.

Sirius looked at him strangely. He seemed unnerved by his complex way of speech. "For calling your hair greasy."

Severus was not expecting that. He looked at Harry with what he could tell was a curious expression. To anyone else, it would have looked as blank as normal. Harry shrugged. Severus turned back to Sirius.

"What prompted this?" he asked.

"I was told that it was all because of the potions fumes."

Severus gave a curt nod. "I suppose we can work up to you apologizing for trying to kill me."

Sirius sat down. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." A look of reminiscence crossed over his face as Sirius's eyes glazed over.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I take it you have shown him to the guest room?" Severus asked of Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Midgy had it all made up. It's like she reads minds."

Severus nodded. "And he liked the room?"

"Yes..." Harry said slowly, wondering both why he was asking and why he did not ask Sirius directly. Harry assumed that the latter was simply because he didn't want to talk to Sirius.

"Good," Severus said, raising a cup of coffee to his lips.

"Why?" Harry asked, curiosity overwhelming the desire to believe that Severus wished for Sirius to be comfortable.

"I am hoping that he makes like a teenager and spends the majority of his time cooped up in his room."

Sirius scowled from across the table. Harry cracked a smile. "Oh, come on. You guys are going to have to learn to get along."

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

"You're going to be here together for two months!" Harry exclaimed. "Are you going to fight the whole time?"  
They shared a look. "That was the plan," Severus said with a shrug. Sirius nodded.

"Hey, look, you're agreeing on something," Harry said with a grin. They instantly adopted irritated scowls. "And now you are synchronizing your facial expressions." Two glares were shot his way. Harry laughed. "You really aren't so different, you know."

Sirius's face looked like he had just stepped in a pile of owl droppings. "Yes we are. He was a Death Eater," Sirius pointed out as if that covered everything.

Severus shot him a look that would freeze butterbeer. Sirius closed his mouth quickly.

"And don't you forget it," Severus said uncharacteristically.

Inexplicably, Sirius and Harry burst into laughter. A shock to all, Severus even cracked a smile. It occured to Harry that he had never seen him give a genuine laugh. He would work on that, he promised himself.

* * *

"Hey, Harry?" Sirius asked from the door of Harry's room later that night.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, turning around to face his godfather.

"I'd like to apologize to your friend Ron," he said.

"Didn't you already do that?"  
"Yeah," Sirius said, "for biting his leg anyway. But I feel like I should replace his pet."

Harry lifted a brow. "You really think he will want another rat? After what happened with the last one?"

"I was thinking an owl," Sirius replied. "I thought maybe you could come pick one out with me."

Harry brightened. "Alright! When do you want to go?"  
Sirius shrugged. "Whenever. It's not like I have anything to do all summer."

"Let's go tomorrow then," Harry said, looking forward to it. "Should we ask Severus?"

"I am obligated to," Sirius said bitterly.

"Why?" Harry asked, amusement playing in his tone.

"It was one of the stipulations of me staying here," Sirius explained.

Harry chuckled. "Severus is nothing if not thorough."

Sirius grunted. "You better ask. If I do it will be an instant 'no'."

"You have a point," Harry said. "Come on."

Harry led the way downstairs to Severus's study. Sirius waited by the door, not entering the room. Severus was writing on a stack of papers. He looked up at Harry's approach.

"Hey, Severus," Harry said casually. "What'cha doing?"

"Grading O.W.L.s," he replied. "Have a seat, if you will."

Harry sat down and watched him give some poor kid a "Troll". He got the feeling that he would not be the only one to receive such a grade.

"How did I do on my final?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"Exceeds Expectations," Severus replied, looking up at Harry. "I commend you."

"That wasn't just because you were the one grading it, was it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Severus gave Harry a flat stare. "Do you honestly think that I would go easy on you, of all people?"

"You'd make it harder, right?"

"Naturally," Severus replied, flipping the top test over and starting on the one beneath it.

"Everyone still thinks that is the only reason I am doing good in Potions," Harry said begrudgingly.

"And everyone thinks that I practice Dark Magic," Severus said. "They are all fools. Besides, have they not stopped to consider that you are doing well because you essentially have a live-in tutor?"

"I guess not," Harry said with a shrug. "You don't tutor me."

"No?" Severus asked, raising a brow. "Not even when we brew potions for the hospital wing and I am constantly compelled to correct you and lecture you about the improper way in which you tend to do things?"  
"Oh, right," Harry said. "Yeah, I guess you do. When are we starting that brewing this year?"  
"Whenever you like. It can be postponed for a few weeks at most," Severus replied.

"Maybe next week," Harry said. "But as for tomorrow," he said carefully, rounding around to the reason he was here. Harry had almost forgotten the purpose of the visit. He continued, "can Sirius and I go into Diagon Alley and get an owl for Sirius to send to Ron?"  
Severus laid down his green quill and looked at Harry with an exasperated expression.

"Harry, have you thought this through?" he asked. "What do you imagine people would say when they saw someone they considered to be an escaped convict meandering down the street?"

"Oh," Harry said. He had not considered the fact that no one knew of his innocence. "We could take the invisibility cloak."

"Very convenient," he said sarcastically. "I think it best if you pick the owl yourself. I will take you."

"So Sirius won't be allowed to leave the house all summer?" Harry asked.

"It is better than not being able to leave his cell," Severus said, unsympathetic.

"I guess," Harry said. He had to admit that he didn't really see any other solution. "Okay, can we still go tomorrow?"

"Certainly," Severus replied.

"I'll let you finish then," Harry said. "See you later."

Severus merely nodded as Harry went to go tell Sirius the bad news.

* * *

Sirius waited in the hallway. The door was open and he could hear the conversation between his godson and one of his worst enemies. It was so strange. They actually seemed to get along. Though it had been several days since he found out about the adoption, Sirius still could not wrap his mind around it. Snape was so cold, so forbidding. What in Merlin's name had made Harry pick him? A spike of jealously shot through Sirius's heart. If only he had been free, he could have been the one there for Harry. If only he had not lost his temper and gone after Pettigrew, giving him the opportunity to frame him. He would have been the beloved father figure to his best friend's son. Instead it was inexplicably Snape. Snape, of all people. Why couldn't it have been Lupin? That would have been so much easier to handle.

Listening to the two of them talk now, Sirius dismissed the jealousy and slowly began to warm to the idea of the two of them as father and son, essentially. Very slowly. Harry seemed happy. He seemed comfortable. Sirius didn't understand but perhaps he did not have to.

* * *

Harry and Severus stepped out of the Floo and into the sitting room. Sirius walked in and immediately held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I didn't burn the house down, just like you told me," he said, a look of mocking earnest on his face. "I was a good boy."

"Next time you are a dog, remind me to throw you a bone," Severus muttered darkly.

Harry stepped forward carrying a small cage. "You like him?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius peered through the bars. His lips twisted. "A bit small, isn't he?"

"I expect he will get bigger," Harry said defensively. "I thought he was cute."

"Let him out," Sirius said. Under Severus's disapproving glare, Harry unlatched the cage and like a bullet, the tiny bird took off, buzzing around the room as if he were on fire.

Sirius grinned. "I like him."

"Good," Harry said. "Now if you can catch him, you can send him to Ron."

Sirius laughed his barking laugh. "That'll be a challenge," he said honestly.

In truth, that task alone took the majority of the afternoon but it became a game for them. Harry and Sirius worked together to corner the tiny owl but as soon as they closed in, it would take off again. Laughing, the two would follow. When at last they caught it, Sirius penned a quick note to Ron and sent it flying out the window.

When Harry collapsed into bed that night, he got the distinct feeling that this could turn out to be his best summer yet.

* * *

AN: The end! I hope you liked it! I certainly enjoyed writing this one. A huge thank you goes out, as always, to all those who reviewed and continue to do so! It means a lot. I am planning on continuing to book four, I think it will be called Child of Innocence and it is currently accessible through my profile page. I hope you follow that one as well as you have this one! Thanks to all!


End file.
